Just With A Glance You Ask Me If I Remember You
by ABeautifulLieSavoir
Summary: So this is the sequel to When Will The Arguments Stop? When Hell Freezes Over. It is set on the 6th season. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so as promised here is my Christmas present for you. The first chapter of The Sequel of When Will The Argument Stop? When Hell Freezes Over. Hope you like it. Evil Name taken from: ****.com/underworld_**

Many nights I wondered what he was doing with Lisa. What he was thinking? If he still remembered me? Many nights, I wished to be embraced by him, to be peacefully sleeping by his side, to have him whisper me sweet words in my ears. Many nights I stood sleepless as all these thoughts ran through my head.

For those who have asked me who I was, all I answered was Evania Maza. For those who asked me what was I , I answered : an alchemist. For those who nagged me with the Winchesters being weak and dying under Lucifer's hands, all I did was punched them to unconsciousness. I have been asked many questions as to why I was alive, why I was doing what I was doing, why was I not with the Winchesters, why did I change. My answers were either leave me alone, I don't know, none of your business. However, some of those questions were unanswered for me.

When I returned I was standing next to Sam watching how Dean was happy with Lisa and Ben. When we turned around to leave we looked at each other with confused expressions. Both of us didn't need to say a word to know what our question was: Why were we alive?. Sam tried to call for Castiel several times in the week we were together. I read every book that I knew to find an answer to our unanswered question. Sam was exasperated at not having any kind of appearance or answer from up above, while I was angry at our confused and strange state.

"Why were we brought back?" I kept repeating myself.

"I don't know, but I feel different" Sam started flickering through the TV channels.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, I don't know, maybe it's because I don't feel any demonic blood on me" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe" I looked at him and then out of the window. "I'm going out" I announced picking my jacket., the one that Dean bought me months ago. I remember that day as a smiled glossed my lips.

_Flashback_

"I'm going out" Dean announced picking his Impala keys.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Out, why would you care" Dean retorted.

"Well, I do care" I interjected and Dean walked my way and then planted a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I'm going to the downtown brothel , honey" He joked and I swatted him softly.

"You better not, Winchester" I kissed him again as he bid his goodbyes.

"Where do you think he is going?" I asked Sam once we heard the Impala drive away.

"I think that he is going to the brothel or the strip house downtown" Sam shrugged his shoulders before continuing reading the book he was reading. I looked out of the window wondering where he could go. What did he had to do so urgently that wouldn't even take me with him. I frowned and then turned around to look at Sam. When he noticed my stare he looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked me confused.

"You don't think that he is going to be with some cheap scarcely dressed woman , right? I sat on the next bed.

"Did you really ask me that?" Sam chuckled and I glared at him " Eve, he loves you. He knows what you are capable of doing when angry, so I doubt that he would sacrifice his progenitors just for a scarcely dressed woman" He concluded and I nodded my head.

"Well, just wondering" I shrugged and turned my attention to the book I was reading. Hours passed and Dean came back with a bag full of bear, sweets and some food.

"Look who decided to come back?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hello, honey" He pecked my lips before taking his jacket off. Sam looked through the bag to find something to eat. I pursed my lips angrily before walking in Dean's direction, who was giving the first bite to his burger. I tiptoed and smelled his neck. "Honey, not now" He smirked with his mouth full of meat. I sighed and he turned around. "What is it?"

"I thought that you were to the brothel" I confessed hugging him.

"Did you? How could you think that when all I think about is you?" He asked me and I shrugged my shoulders before taking what he bought for me.

"I love you" I kissed him when I saw the cheesecake.

"Yeah, yeah" He sat down on the couch eating. We ate in silence till Sam decided to go and look around the town for clues for our gig. However, we knew that he was giving us some time alone.

"So what have you been doing for three hours?" I finally asked.

"Buying things" He answered as if nothing.

"And you have to be out for three hours?" I asked suspiciously. He was hiding something from me.

"I was not in the brothel" He exclaimed.

"Then, where were you?" I inquired and he held my face in his hands.

"Come with me" He took my hand and guided me to the Impala. He opened the hood and I noticed and extra bag. I looked at him confused. " Pick it up" He told me sweetly. I picked the bag up and saw a really beautiful black/white jacket. I picked it up and saw that on its back had a skull and the sentence " Love Kills Slowly". I smiled and hugged it to my chest before throwing myself to the arms of the smirking Dean.

"I love it" I whispered in his ear and felt him shiver.

"Who said it was for you?" He whispered back and I broke away from him. I shoved the jacket in his arms as he smirked at me.

"Don't smirk at me, Winchester" I spat and he continued walking to me " I doubt that it's for Sam. Who is it for?" I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for his answer. He just walked behind me and then placed the jacket over my shoulders before hugging my waist.

"You sure have low self-esteem, honey" He kissed my ear making me shiver. "Who would I give it? You are all that I've got, honey"

"That's the title of a song" I chuckled before turning around and snuggling on his chest.

"I know, you keep humming it at night when we are in the car" He pecked my lips.

"You sure give me your attention" I kissed his neck.

"You always had my attention, honey" He was about to kiss my lips when I kissed his cheek. He growled.

"What have taken you so long to find the jacket?" I asked him smirking at his frustrated expression.

"Because I wanted the best for you, honey" He dove again to my lips and I dodged his lips and kissed his forehead.

" You sure you haven't met any girl better than me?" I asked again.

"Hundredth percent sure" He whispered huskily before grabbing my face and bringing my lips to him in a heated kiss. " Why do you love making me suffer?" He placed his forehead on mine with his eyes closed.

"Because you love teasing me" I smiled and captured his lips on mine.

_End Flashback_

I sighed and caught the hotel room keys.

"I hope that you are not going to see Dean. Well more like stalk Dean" Sam knew me too well.

"I just want to see him, that's all" I sighed defeated.

"You are hurting yourself, Eve" Sam protested.

"Sam, don't start please" I begged.

"You were the one who made him promise to go and have a happy life with Lisa" Sam pressed.

"I know, ok?" I answered back " It's hard to let him go, ok? "

"I know, but you will have to eventually." Sam informed me.

"One last time, Sam" I begged and he sighed and nodded his head. " See you later"

I drove to where Dean was staying with Lisa happily. I parked the car on the parking lot and then walked around his neighborhood with my hands on the jacket pocket. Many memories came to my mind about Dean and mine future plans. We planned on living in a neighborhood like this, with a dog and two children running around us. We would have every week a night out when uncle Sammy came babysitting our son and daughter. I smiled absently at the memories before a sad expression governed my face. I reached his house and looked over the window to see Lisa, Ben and Dean sitting in the couch watching TV. Lisa had her head laying on Dean's shoulder snuggling closer to him. I growled mentally at it, before turning around. I was beginning to walk away from the house when I heard the front door open. I stopped and hid behind the bushes and saw Dean sitting in the stairs of his house. He looked up the sky with his beautiful hazel eyes that I got lost easily. He sighed and I stopped the urge of running to him to hug him.

"I miss you" He whispered in the quiet night. I felt my eyes fill up with tears. He buried his head on his arms. "There are so many things that I wanted to do with you, Evvy" He cried into the night. " Why did you leave me? You promised to never leave. You broke your promise!" He screamed bitterly. Tears were running freely down my cheeks, as much as I tried to blink them away. I wanted to run to him and tell him how sorry I was for making him suffer. I wanted to hold him in my arms and clam him down. I wanted to tell him " I love you" but, I couldn't do any of that, not before I knew why we were back form the death. I stumbled as I tried to get up without making a noise, but the bush's leaves rustled . "Who is there?" Dean asked. I cursed under my breath and used my alchemy to recreate the bush that I was hiding in. he stood in front of me, just centimeters apart from me. I could see the blank expression that he held. The sadness in him. I could feel his warmth emanate form his body. I wanted to touch him. I wanted him.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Lisa asked from the front door. Dean looked at her and entered inside his house again.

"Nothing, don't worry" He guided her inside, but not before casting one last look behind him. Once they were inside I got up and dusted my clothes. I looked how they sat again on the couch. How Dean ruffled Ben's hair and Lisa laid again next to him. I sighed sadly and turned around only to bump into the chest of someone. I looked at the owner of the chest and found myself staring into blue eyes. I backed away from the person and took a fighting stand.

"Sorry" The blond blue-eyed man apologized.. I looked at him warily as if waiting for him to attack me. "But I have to talk with you , Evania" How did he know my name? Who was this man? What did he want?

"Who are you?" I asked one of my many questions that were running on my head.

"I'm Peter Daniels" He introduced himself stepping closer to me only to bump into a rock wall.

"Take one step closer and you are dead!" I threatened him. "What do you want?"

"I want you, Evania" He said form behind the wall seconds before bursting it into pieces. I looked at his glowing hand shocked. He was an alchemist.

"How do you know my name?" I asked backing away from his approaching figure.

"I was the one who took you out of Deathland, Evania" He stated cornering me against the wall. He placed his hand on my cheek and cherished it.

"Why?" I punched him square in the nose and then stood 3 meters away form him.

"That hurt" He exclaimed holding his sore jaw and nose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I started nearing him "Let em heal your broken nose"

"Ok, thanks" He smiled and I smirked as I neared him and placed my hand over his nose only to pinch it so that he hissed and grunted in pain as he struggled to get free from my hold.

"Who are you? How do you know me? What do you want?" I inquired holding his sore nose making it bleed profusely.

"Let go of my nose, please and I'll tell you" He begged with his hands up in surrender. I glared at him before letting him go. He backed away from me and dabbed a tissue on his bloody nose."Geez, you sure are a pain in the a…"

"Finish that line and you will gain a broken rib plus a burning sensation on you leg, you got me?" I threatened him and he nodded his head in fear of my anger. "Now answer my questions"

"My name is Peter Daniels" He started and I tapped my clock.

"I don't have the whole damn night, go straight to the point" I pressed.

"I'm an alchemist like you, Evania. My girlfriend sacrificed her life to bring you back "

"Why would She do that" I asked him.

"She went bananas, that's why" He explained and I cocked an eyebrow at his"love" for his girlfriend "Anyways, I want you to help me finish with someone"

"Why would I help you?" I inquired.

"Well, because that person is after the Winchesters" He stated "And if he gets to them, then you will be saying your final goodbye to them"

"Who is he?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Can we go somewhere?" He started looking behind towards Dean's house.

"Sure" I agreed following him before looking back for the last time to Dena Winchester.

We went to a cafe near the center and we sat there in silence till I asked him again about the mission.

"Well, his name is Uvall . He is one nasty demon who holds a grudge against the Winchesters from forever. He is after them to snatch their souls and then burn them." He finished explaining the situation.

"Okay, and what does it have to do with you?"

"Well, the Winchesters are not the only ones they are after. He is also after the Daniels family, as well as, the Grant family" He confessed .

"Okay, so why did your girlfriend bring me back?" I pressed and noticed how he frowned.

"She was a Grant, so you might get why, right?" So they wanted em to do the dirty job? They wanted em to kill that demon without them doing anything. don't get me wrong, I'll do anything for the Winchesters, but I'm not going to fight the war of another family. I have enough with mine.

"So, you want me to kill this demon so that you and the Grant are free , right?"

"Well, and the Winchesters"

"How did you know about me?" I inquired glaring at him.

"Well, you are a legend among the alchemists, I mean, you are the only one who doesn't need circles and all that" He exclaimed.

"You don't use circles either" I retorted referring to his previous actions.

"Honey, this is a glove with the alchemy circles, without it I need to draw them" He placed his hand on mine and I swatted it away.

"Don't call me honey" I snarled and he placed his hands up in surrender again.

"So, are you going to help me?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"If I see anything that tells me that you are lying to me, I'll castrate you, throw them to the nearest and most ravenous dogs, and finally, I'll kill you. Understand?" I smirked as I see him grabbed his royal parts as he shivered at the visual image that I described.

"Agreed" We shook hands and I went back to the hotel room that I was sharing with Sam.

"Sam?" I called him as I entered the room while Peter waited for me in his car. "Sam?" I called for him a second time as I didn't get an answer the first time. I looked around the room to find it empty. I frowned and called him to his phone. "Sam, where are you?"

"Out" Was all he answered.

"Oh, really? I thought you were here hanging with Steffie and Natalie in our room!" I exclaimed sarcastically and heard him chuckle.

"Who are Steffie and Natalie? He asked amused.

"Your future names if you don't tell me where you are" I stated.

"I'm at the pub, ok? I think I have a clue " He informed me.

"Well, I have another clue, and I think that we have to go our separate ways" I said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, though I was suffering.

"Ok" He agreed not caring at all.

"Ok" I said confused before hanging the phone. I picked my things and then walked to Peter's car. "Done, let's go"

"Ok, sugar" He smirked and drove away from the hotel. Why was I doing this? No idea. Why was in a car with a person I didn't know at all? No idea . But one thing I knew, I was going to protect the brothers form that Uvall or however he is called, and I won't let anyone hurt them. If I had to get away from them to protect them, I'll do it. If I have to sacrifice my happiness, so that Dean can be happy, I'll do it. If by being with Peter I could find who brought Sam back, I'll find that person. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for the brothers.

**Here is the end of the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think of it. Would anyone want to be Sam's girlfriend? I have an empty slot on my character list. If you are interested send me message.**

**Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is chapter 2 of the sequel. I'm really sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I couldn't find any good ideas for it. hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural.**

**DEAN POV**

It's been a year since I lost my brother and my love. The only woman that I could feel happy with. The only woman that made my heart beat so fast that I thought that it would explode. The only woman that made me feel as a high schooler whenever she touched me or kissed me. Evania left me. She broke her promise. Many nights I would walk outside the house that I shared with Lisa and Ben. I kept my promise to Eve, but she broke it. She promised to be always with me. She promised that our love would never die. Here I stand wishing that the woman that was lying on my arms in bed was Eve. That all the normal things that I lived throughout this year were with Eve. Everything seemed to be alright on the outer part, but on the inside I was lost. I didn't find any happiness in this live.

I always kept my guard up, just in case something happened. Nothing happened in this year till I was attacked by the yellow eyed demon, whom I thought was dead, I mean, I killed him when the devil's gate was opened. I struggled with the demon. I tried to end him up again, but to no avail. I ended up unconscious. When I woke up , I was in a house that was not mine. I looked around and my eyes focused on the tall figure that was standing right in front of me. When my sight became clear, I saw Sam standing in front of me as alive as ever. However, before anything could happen I stood in guard. He could be a shape shifter or any other supernatural being.

"It's me, Dean" Sam stated as he drank holy water and cut his arm with a silver knife. I stood there dumbfounded. My brother was alive. I thought he was death. I ran to him and hugged him with force.

"Sam" I called his name fearing that everything was a dream and that he disappear or even worse , still be Lucifer.

"Yeah, it's me, Dean" He broke away form me and looked at me in the eyes.

"Where is Eve? Is she alive too? I missed you" I asked rapidly and worried.

"She is on her way, and I missed you too" Sam smiled at my nervousness. We talked for half an hour about what happened and what eh had been doing during this whole year.

"Why didn't you come to me?" I demanded.

"Dean, you were living your white picket fence life, I couldn't take it away" Sam retorted.

"You could…" However, my sentence was cut as someone barged into the house. A tall man entered the house. He scanned it and then laid his eyes on me.

"Well, hello, Dean" He smirked my way. How come he knows my name and I don't know his?

"I'm Pete Daniels, pleasure to meet you" He extended his hand for me to shake it. I glared at him not relying on him not even one bit.

"Who are you?· I asked him.

"I've already told you" He sat down on the couch and I looked at Sam wondering who this man was and how the hell did he know me. Sam just continued looking at the door and it made me look at the same direction. Standing there was a beautiful woman with two pigtails of brown hair. Her eyes were the opposite to mine, more brown than green, but beautiful eyes, notwithstanding. Her attire revealed a woman who loved wearing jeans, T-shirts and hoodies, that is, anything loose and comfortable. Her lips with tinted with red, as her eyes were highlighted with mascara and eyeliner, or however you women refer to those things. Her hands were , one in her waist while the other was on the door knob. Her composure showed surprise and shock, something, that I'm sure, I showed.

"Oh come on, say something and stop with the whole staring contest" Pete exclaimed and Sam chuckled. I shook my head trying to make my surprise go away. When I looked back at her she was smirking my way as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hello, Winchester" How I longed to hear her voice again!

"Hello, Maza!" I greeted back and silence took us over again. I never imagined that our encounter would be so awkward. I wanted to hug her, to kiss her, to tell her how much I missed her and how much I love her. However, I also wanted to make her suffer as she made me suffer. Well, not for long, just for 5 minutes, though. I couldn't stand being away from her for so much time, so I walked briskly to her and enveloped her in my arms. She tensed up a bit, but hugged me with the same force when she relaxed. I whispered on her ear over and over again how much I missed her. I felt her smile faintly on my shoulder as she laid her head there. I felt my heart beat again. I felt how my heartbeat quickened as she drew circular patterns softly on my lower back where her hands rested.

"Ok, ok, stop it. This is too …. Ugh" Pete protested and I broke away from Eve, but still held her close.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked annoyed and felt how Eve left my side.

"He is Pete another alchemist" Eve explained. "Pete stop being such a jerk" She told Pete off who just nodded his head while placing his hand on hers. I looked at their linked hands and, then, back at my lost love.

"Why is he with you?" I asked trying to search for an answer for my unasked question.

"Well, because it is good to work with another alchemist once in a while" She stated as she sat next to Sam on the bed. "How was everything?"

"Fine, he got all paranoid, but he was fine. He is just a bit rusty" Sam confessed and I scoffed making her laugh. I smiled at the sound of her laughter. How I missed hearing her laughter!

"Well, he doesn't have to worry about anything else now that we are here,right?"

"Yeah. Come on Dean, go back to Lisa and Ben. I'm sure they are worried" Sam led me to the front door of the house.

"What? No" I backed away from the front door , only to bump with Evvy. "I'm not going anywhere till I get some answers" I sat down stubbornly on the bed.

"Ok, so what do you want to know?" Pete asked me sitting on the chair in front of me. This guy is making me angry with his carefree and air headed behavior.

"Well, for starters, why are you here?" I started

"Gee, thanks Dean for being happy for seeing us" Eve retorted sarcastically.

"What I mean, honey , is why are you alive? Who brought you back" I cleared my ambiguous question and they looked at each other.

"Well, we don't know Dean" Sam started " We just opened our eyes and were standing in front of your house"

"Why didn't you come and get me?" I stood up and Pete just looked at me amused.

"Hey, calm down, buddy" Pete placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Pete, it's ok" Evvy warned him and he just nodded his head. She neared me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Please, sit down and calm down" She advised me in a monotonous voice, as if she was as angered as me.

"Ok, but I want answers" I obeyed and looked at her beautiful eyes. They were clouded with a feeling that I promised her to never have again. Sadness.

"We didn't go and get you because you were having the life you wanted to have" Sam continued explaining.

"In that life, both of you were important too" I exclaimed.

"Thank you for making me feel so special" Pete pouted and I just rolled my eyes, while Eve smiled.

"Dean, just go and live your life, don't worry about anything else, please" Eve begged. How could she ask me that?

"I'm not going anywhere till I get some answers" I defied Evvy who raised her eyebrow.

"Ok, what else do you want to know?" She sat down on the bed next to Pete who draped his arm around her shoulders. Man, I hate him! Who was he to place his arm around her so freely?

"Were you alone the whole time?" I asked and Sam neared me.

"Nope, we were together for over two months or so and then, we decided to split." Sam explained.

"Why did you split?" I looked at Eve who was looking down at her lap.

"It was for the best" She answered not looking at me in the eyes.

"Look me in the eyes" I ordered in a soft voice and she looked at me in the eyes. They were filled of sadness , but also loneliness. "Is it true? I mean, you split for the best?"

"Yes, she went to spend more time with her kind, while I spent more time with mine" Sam explained as he walked to to a door . When we entered Sam introduced me to my long lost cousins by my mother's side. However, the one who I remembered clearly was our grandfather, Sam. He hugged me and , then., they proceeded to explain what attacked me. It resulted to be a ginn **(A/N: I don't remember the name of the thing that attacked him, sorry)**. I panicked when they told me that the gynn was targeting me.

"We have to go back!" I exclaimed losing my nerves as I ran to the door.

"Dean" Sam started but lead me to his car. We drove back to my house and I ran inside it. I searched for Ben and Lisa everywhere. Sam appeared on the kitchen door and shrugged his shoulders as if answering my question `Where are they?'.

"Dean, relax, ok?" Eve placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. " I'm sure they are fine!" She reassured me.

"They are not home, Eve" I spat in her face and she looked taken aback.

"Look, I was trying to calm you down" She retorted in an angry voice.

"Well, it didn't work!" I spat and turned around when I heard the door open. I ran to Lisa and Ben and hugged them with force. "Where were you?" I asked.

"Dean, relax" Lisa broke away from me and looked at me in the eyes. " We were at the movies, remember? We told you about it!" She explained and, then, her eyes fell on Sam, Eve and Pete. She looked at me again with anger in her eyes. "What are they doing here?"

"Take your things, we are going to a friend's house" I started guiding them to the stairs.

"Dean" Lisa protested.

"Do it" I ordered them. Lisa scoffed and walked up the stairs. Ben, on the other hand, walked to Eve and hugged her. She smiled down at him.

"Look at you, Ben" She said placing her hand on his head "You have become such a gentleman"

"Well, you are right about that" Ben smirked proudly at her.

"I'm sure that you are driving crazy all the girls of your school with your charms, right?" She ruffled his hair.

"You bet" He hugged her again. "Are you coming with us?" He asked and Eve looked at me before smiling at Ben.

"You bet" Ben laughed and ran up the stairs. "You should have been softer, Dean. Lisa is angry with you" She stated before turning around with Pete following her.

"What the hell is wrong with Pete? Is he her boyfriend?" I asked Sam, who just shook his head with a smile on his face. "Hey, answer me" I exclaimed following him to his car.

"Why would you care, anyways?" Sam said as we waited inside the car for Ben and Lisa.

"Well, you know…" I trailed off when Eve appeared on Sam's window.

"Hey, so where to?" She asked leaning on the window and letting me see her cleavage ( though it was not a really low cleavage, just a normal one. Damn it! ) "Eyes up here, Winchester" She warned me.

"Uhm?" I asked looking at her innocently.

"Bobby's , right?" She sighed and looked at Sam who was amused by the situation.

"Yes, we will be going then" She announced and I grabbed her hand. "What is it, Winchester?"

"Stop calling me Winchester, I have a name, you know" I protested in a an angry voice.

"What is it?" She pressed.

"They are here" I announced as I saw Lisa and Ben get out of the house just in time, before I could start either an awkward situation or argument.

"ok" She looked at me with an eyebrow raised and turned around to her car.

"Everything alright?" I heard Pete ask her.

"Yes, just …." She looked at me and, then, chuckled. "Awkward"

We arrived to Bobby's and he got angry with me for coming back in business and all that. I just ignored him as I made my way to Lisa who was sitting on the stairs. She told me that this would happen the seconds she saw Sam and Eve. I reassured her that it didn't mean a thing, that I was only protecting her and Ben, but she shook her head before calling Ben who was laughing with Eve.

"Well, it seems as if Lisa still hates me" Eve chuckled as she waved her hand at Lisa who was glaring daggers at her.

"You are wrong, she doesn't hate you" I lied. Lisa really had Eve on her hate list in the first place. I don't know why, but since they met Lisa hated her with all her heart. I have heard her talk badly about Eve the first month after the end of the Apocalypse. However, she didn't continue as she noticed how angry I got whenever she did that.

"Yeah, Dean. Since when do you believe in fairies?" She asked me sarcastically. Before she would have said angels, but now, she says fairies for whenever I'm trying to be optimistic about something that she has the reason on.

"Look, I don't know what you did to her" I started and she looked at me funny " But, she hates your guts, Eve" I confessed and she laughed. I smiled again at her laughter. This was the effect her laughter had on me.

"Look" She mimicked me and I swatted her softly " I just told her things as they were, that's all I did" She acted innocent.

"What did you tell her?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing" She shrugged her shoulders innocently and walked away from me. What did she say to Lisa?

We went and patrolled the neighborhood waiting for the gynns to appear, and so they did. However, I was trapped inside the "dreams" of one of them. I saw how the yellow eyed demon killed Lisa and made Ben drink his blood. When I woke up from the illusion I found Eve looking at me with worried eyes as she cherished my cheek.

"Dean, come on, wake up. You have to wake up. Come on, Dean" She kept repeating and when she saw that my eyes were focusing, she smiled. " Welcome back, Dean Winchester" She announced and helped me sit down.

"Was I…?" I saw how she nodded her head. "Unbelievable" I said embarrassed of my hunting skills.

"Hey, it's ok. You are just rusty. Don't sweat it!" She helped me stand up and I held her hand in mine "Is there something wrong?" She asked confused.

"I missed you!" I confessed looking down at our hands.

"I missed you too" She smiled at me as she withdrew her hand from my grasp. "But, you can't"

"Lisa would understand" I started grabbing both her hands again "She would totally understand it"

"You have a life now, Winchester. You have to life your dream" She said sincerely.

"You don't mean that" I spat and she backed away form me.

"I do mean it" She said seriously. Didn't she want to be with me? Didn't she feel anything for me?

"My life has always been the one near you. You are my life, Evania" I said seriously.

"Ben and Lisa are you life now, go and enjoy it" She said before turning around and walking out of the house.

"Dude, you should not talk to her like that" Pete advised me and I glared at him.

"Who do you think you are to give me advise about Evania?" I asked angered.

"Well, the one who has been with her for over a year!" Pete shrugged his shoulders.

"So are you implying that you are his boyfriend?" I asked directly and he smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked my way. Gosh, I totally hate him !

"Hey, don't walk away from me!" I exclaimed as Pete walked to Eve's side and draped his arm around her.

"Dean" Lisa called me as she and Ben walked through the door.

"Hey" I greeted them as Ben hugged me and Lisa kissed my lips. While she was kissing me I could see how Eve was looking at us before turning her attention to Pete who was talking. Why was life so complicated? I had the life I wanted when Eve was by my side. I had plans with her. I have a dream life for her and me in the future where we would be surrounded by our sons and daughters as our dogs would play with a ball in our garden in a sunny day. It was perfect, and now, we are back at the beginning when we couldn't look at each other in the eyes without saying something spiteful as no love words would be utter in fear of hurting each other, or in this case, a third party.

This life of mine is not perfect at all.

"Well, bye Dean" My brother said his goodbyes to me with a manly hug.

"Sam" I started.

"Don't . Enjoy what you have, Dean" Sam cut me and walked to his car.

"Well, mate, have a nice and happy life" Pete shook my hand and smirked at me.

"Yeah, you too. Hurt her and you are dead man walking" I threatened him with a smirk.

"No worries, mate" He smirked again and walked to the car he was sharing with Eve. I looked at her and she was talking on the phone with someone, so I walked her way.

"Ok, Sylvain. Don't worry. Yes, I'll see you in a couple of hours. Well, I got to go as I have audience" She locked her eyes with mine. " See you, Sylvain" She hung the phone and looked at me.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" I asked hoping for her to say `No, I'm staying with you and live the life we have always dreamt about'. But, unfortunately, she didn't say that.

"Sure. Bye, Dean. Enjoy life!" She said as she offered em her hand to shake it. I looked at her shocked and , then, took her hand and yanked her to me, so that she bumped against my chest as I hugged her.

"Why do I always have to ask for a hug from you" I smiled remembering how many times I have asked her for a hug in the past.

"Well, you now how stubborn I am" She hugged me with force as if she didn't want to let go. "But, I have to go, Dean. Take care,ok?" She broke away from me and smiled at me.

"Don't go" I begged stopping her.

"I have to" She said looking behind me to Lisa.

"No, you don't" I pressed and she backed away from me to bump into the chest of Pete.

"Dean, forget about me or that even I existed" She said.

"How can I forget you, Evania!" I exclaimed and she shook her head before getting on the car and driving away from me once again.

**How was it? Did you like the reunion between Dean and Evania? Please, tell em what you think of the chapter. By the way, Sylvain is ****GinnySweeney. Hopefully, She will be next chapter or the 4****th**** one tops.**

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is chapter 2 of the sequel. I'm really sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I couldn't find any good ideas for it. Hope you like it! For anyone who has twitter here is my name ( or it's in my profile): **/#!/ClumsyEider

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural.**

**EVE POV**

"Hey, you OK?" Pete asked me "You are too quiet" He stated as he looked at me from the road.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I looked at him before turning my attention to the road again.

"You know, you should have not been so distant with him" Pete started and I looked at him " I mean, you could have a good night sleep with him, if you know what I mean" He smirked my way and I scoffed.

"Shut up, Pete" I retorted and he laughed.

"You know, he asked me if I was your boyfriend?" Pete ignored my previous order.

"Really?" I did as if I was surprised. However, I was surprised, I mean, did that mean that he still cared for me? Did that mean that he just didn't want to bed with me and then return with Lisa and Ben?

"Yes, and don't act as if you are not surprised!" He laughed. "You really want him to do you good!"

"Shut up" I ordered him again embarrassed. "He is happy with Lisa and Ben"

"Yeah, he is as happy as I am waltzing with a demon" He said sarcastically and I laughed.

"I love how my sarcasm got to you, Pete" I laughed.

"I don't want you to see that frown on your face, got it?" He stated and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, got it. What would have I done without you in these year?" I chuckled.

"Nothing but keep stalking Dean" Pete laughed and I swatted him softly.

Pete became like a brother to me. He was really nice and funny. He knew when I was thinking of Dean and everything we had. He knew me too well, as I knew him too. I always knew when he was thinking of his family and friends, though there was something strange in him. He never seemed to remember anything good about his girlfriend.

"Hey, why didn't you tell them who brought you back?" He asked me as we were already on the motel room we were staying in.

"Well, I didn't think that they should worry about it" I stated as I walked to the bathroom and changed. when I got out of the bathroom, Pete was laying on his bed shirtless.

"But, I mean, they would like to know who brought you back, don't you think?" He watched me lay down on the bed and cover myself with the blankets.

"I don't want to worry them with Uvall. Uvall is our responsibility, got it?" I warned him knowing that he would try and tell everything to the brothers.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to get all aggressive with me, honey" He turned on his side and turned off the lights.

"Don't call me honey" I snarled as that simple word brought memories to my head.

"Yeah, yeah, I know only Dean can call you that, right?" He teased me.

"Shut up!" I turned on my side and turned off my night stand light too.

Days passed and we continued working on the gigs that were around. Sometimes we would work alongside the Sam duo, something that I didn't like much. Don't take me wrong here. Don't think that I came back from wherever I was as a b*tch. I don't rely much on grandpa Sam. It seems to me as if he was hiding something from us.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked my phone up.

"I need you" I heard Sam say.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried and Pete looked at me.

"Can you come and meet me somewhere?" He asked and I raised my eyebrow.

"What's wrong , Sam?" I asked again fearing that grandpa Sam was planning something nasty.

"Just come , please" He begged.

"OK, where do we meet?" I asked as I jotted down the directions. "Pete, let's go" I called the alchemist as I picked my things up.

"Where?" He asked copying my actions.

"Sam" Was all I said to make him nod his head in understanding. We drove to the appointed place and saw Sam leaning on his car.

"What is it, Sam?" I asked as I neared him he looked at me before turning around and going to his backseat. I followed him and saw what the problem was.

"Whose ?" I asked as I looked a the baby.

"I don't know" He answered "But whatever killed his parents is after him" He informed me. The baby started crying.

"Here" I shoved my bag to Sam who took it in his hands "Oi, oi" I cooed the baby as I sat down on the backseat and picked him in my arms "There, much better, right?" I continued talking sweetly to him who was calming down little by little. "What about his name?" I asked Sam as I cradled the baby in my arms.

"I don't know" He looked at me amused.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You do a good mother. I never took you as the caring kind of woman" He explained amused. I glared at him and he laughed

"Thank you, Sam" I started sarcastically " Do you really think of me as a cold woman?"

"Well, you are cold most o the time" He informed me.

"Whatever" I shrugged it off when I heard a car near us "Did you call someone else?" I asked him.

"Yes" He stated and walked to the car's owner. I couldn't see anything till I saw a face pop on the backseat door. I was shocked to find Dean there. He was shocked too at first, but then he smiled at me.

"Hello" He smiled at me and I felt myself blush.

"You didn't need to call him, Sam" I told Sam who was looking at Dean and me amused.

"Oh, thanks you, honey" I heard Dean say as his smile turned into a frown and walked away from the backseat.

"Smooth, really smooth" I heard Pete chuckle and I swatted him.

"Shut up" I got out of the car with the baby in my arms.

"We can get this thing solved" I stated and Dean got angry.

"You know what! " He yelled waking the baby " I don't understand how could I love you in the past with that b*tchy behavior of yours!" I tried to calm down the baby, as well as I tried to fight the tears.

"You know what!" I started walking to him.

"Here, give me he baby " Pete advised taking him from my arms "Don't worry" He whispered to the baby calming him down.

"You know what!" I yelled again "I don't understand how could I have fallen in love with a jerk like yourself who is too full of yourself to notice anything!" I spat and I saw hurt pass over his expression, but as soon as it came it went away.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed as he turned around.

"There are problems in paradise!" Pete announced with a chuckle. Sam chuckled too.

"Shut up!" I screamed at Pete before turning to Pete's car and sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Pete asked sighing.

"We should look for the reason why they are after the baby" Sam stated. I got out of the car and walked to Pete.

"What is it, sugar?" Pete asked me sweetly and Dean growled.

"Give me Brian" I said extending my arms for him to give me the baby.

"Brian?" He asked me amused.

"Yes, got a problem with the name?" I retorted as I cooed Brian and he laughed making me smile.

"Not at all, but are you PMSing?" Pete asked and Dean burst laughing while I tried to act angry.

"Id*ot!" I said shaking my head chuckling as I went back to the car with the baby.

"OK, so we take the baby and tomorrow we solve thing out, k?" Pete proposed and Sam agreed.

"What? No" Dean spat. Was he trying to have an argument with me? Because if he wanted that, he was close of getting it.

"You've got a problem, Winchester?" I called from the car as I laid the sleeping Brian on the cradle. I exited the car and faced the older Winchester.

"Yes" He faced me with an angry expression "You have no idea of looking after a baby" He spat

"Well, I think that she has just showed the contrary, don't you think?" Pete defended me.

"I don't want you to take the baby" Dean said.

"What the hell, Winchester? Do you …." However, Pete stood in front of me .

"I know what is the problem in here" Pete started with a smirk "You just want to be with her and Brian alone, as if you were a family" Pete crossed his arms over his chest proudly. Dean scoffed.

"As if" Dean scoffed again heading to his car.

"Jackpot" Pete exclaimed proudly. Did Dean really wanted to spend the night with me and the baby? I really don't understand him at all! He is so contradictory! One minute he is happy to see me and then the other is angry at me!

"You are exactly the same" Pete stated as if reading my mind.

"Shut up" Someone should pay me for telling Pete to shut up, I mean , I lost count of how many times I told him that! "We are getting Brian with us" I stated as I started walking back to the car only to be stopped by a hand on my elbow.

"No, you are not" Dean turned me around so that I was looking at him. "He is coming with me"

"No he is not!" I exclaimed

"Where are you going to take him? Ta a motel?" Dean retorted.

"Yes" I stated trying not to show that I agreed with him. He had a point there.

"Brian is coming with me" He smirked at me as he walked to the car.

"No, he is not" I stopped him by grabbing him by the arm. He turned around and stepped closer to me making me step back in fear of my action just by having him close to me.

"Yes, he is" His eyes darted to my lips as I swallowed.

"He is not going anywhere without me!" I stated.

"Then, come with me" He whispered as he tugged softly my pigtails and smirked.

"OK, we are still here. Moreover, there is a minor, remember?" Pete cut us and I turned around blushing. Sam chuckled alongside Pete.

"Hello?" I asked as my phone rang. "Hey, Silvain. Yeah, don't worry we will wait for you. Yeah, I know. Yeah, he is here" I answered side glancing Dean "You are coming with us in a mission" I stated and hanged the phone after saying goodbye to Silvain. "Silvain is coming with us" I stated turning around again.

"Great" Pete exclaimed happily. Pete treated both Silvain and me as if we were his sisters.

"Yes" I smiled at him who hugged me.

"Who is Silvain?" We broke away from the hug as Dean asked the question rather rudely.

"She is another awesome hunter" I smiled proudly remembering all the missions we did together.

"Is she hot?" Dean asked me and I glared at him.

"Don't you even dare" I threatened him and he smirked.

"Why not?" He asked me.

"We are going" I ignored him and Pete followed me to the car where Brian was sleeping peacefully.

"Stop it Dean" Sam warned his brother who was about to grab me again by the arm "They are taking Brian with them"

"Whatever" Dean scoffed and drove away from us.

"See you tomorrow, Sam" I smiled at Sam.

"Yeah, and don't worry about him, Evy" Sam smiled at me.

"No worries about him" I bid my goodbyes and drove in silence to the motel where we asked for a crib where Brian slept.

"Go and open the door, Pete" I said as we heard a knock on the door. When he opened the door he enveloped the person in his strong arms.

"I missed you, Silvain" I heard Pete whisper her.

"Missed you too" She laughed happily.

"Come we have a new member in the team" Pete led her to where I was standing with Brian.

"Is he yours?" She asked me as she cooed Brian.

"Yeah, and the Holy Spirit. I'm sorry but the father is out of service at the moment" I said sarcastically earning laughter from Pete and Silvayn.

"This little boy in here" Pete started tickling the baby who laughed "Is part of the mission. His parents were murdered and we have to know the reason. We will be working with the Winchesters"

"The Winchesters?" She smirked my way and I shushed them away.

"He has to rest" I announced as I placed Brian on the crib. "OK, so you are coming with us, right?" I asked Silvayn when I neared them.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it" She exclaimed. "So where am I going to sleep?"

"In his bed" I stated and Pete smirked.

"And he?" Silvayn asked me.

"Couch" I stated as I changed into my pajamas in the bathroom.

"Not fair" Pete whined.

"You are gentleman who lets his bed for a woman" I stated from the bathroom.

"Ok, ok" Pete sighed defeated and lay down on the couch. I exited the bathroom and lay down on my bed while Silvain was already on the ninth cloud.

Next day arrived and we headed to the meting point. Pete introduced Silvain while I was feeding the baby on the backseat of the car.

"You know that she is quite fit" I jumped at the sudden voice in my ear. I turned my head to my left and was face to face with Dean Winchester. He looked at me with a smirk on his lips. I swallowed and turned my attention to Brian.

"Don't you dare playing with her, Winchester" I threatened him and he chuckled.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He retorted as he sat closer to me.

"I'm an alchemist who could transmute your body into an elephant" I said calmly.

"Well, that would be kicka**, don't you think? I could fight demons rather easily" He counterpart and I chuckled.

"Yeah, because an elephant is a great demonic hunter!" I said sarcastically. "Grow up, Winchester"

"Well, you didn't say that a year ago" He wiggled his eyebrows and I sighed.

"I did tell you to grow up a couple of times, Winchester" I informed him.

"Well, yeah you did, but then you were screaming my name, honey" I blushed as his lips caressed my ear.

"Hey, I think we should go and buy some things for Brian" I yelled as I smelt the really nice gift that Brian just offered us.

"Ok, come with us" Sam started " Pete and Silvain could be the back up"

"What? They are coming with us too" I exclaimed as I picked Brian's things and moved them to Sam's car.

"Yes, they are coming, but we are known hunters and they are not so known, so…" Sam tried to explain.

"Hey, Silvain is a known hunter,. She was trained by Bobby" I exclaimed and Silvain placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"He is right, Eve" Silvain smiled at me as she eyed Sam and then blushed "We should split. You three are more famous than us. Your faces are known by the demons, so if there is any problem we would be the back up and help you guys"

"Yes, so relax and recall the old days" Pete smirked as he pushed me inside the car.

"Don't do anything stupi*" I warned them before Pete closed the car door.

"Don't worry, we won't" Silvain reassured me before heading to Pete's car.

"Ok, shall we go?" Dean asked exasperated of the situation.

"Got a problem, Winchester?" I retorted and he turned around to look at me.

"I'm just tired of the smell, that's all" I hid the smile that was crawling to my lips as Sam sped up to the nearest supermarket.

We picked everything we needed for the baby, except the milk that I had to ran to get. As I was going back tot eh cashier I heard Dean and Sam scream. I ran in their direction o find a woman carrying Brian.

"Oh no, you will not" I exclaimed as I tackled her to the floor after picking Brian. She seethed at me but I punched her straight t in the face. "Pete now!" I screamed as I saw Pete ran out way.

"You got it" He exclaimed as a light came out of his gloves after placing his hands in a sack of potatoes. The outcome of his alchemy was another baby covered with a quilt. "Run" He yelled and I ran in a different direction.

"Evy" I heard Dean call me and I ran his way. Brian was crying on my arms and I tried to calm him down as I continued running. "Is he OK?" Dean asked me as I got on the backseat of Sam's car.

"Yes" I answered him as I placed the baby on his car chair. "We have to get out of here before she realizes that what she is holding is a sack of potatoes." I informed Sam who nodded and revved the car. "Silvian" I called her by phone "Everything alright?" I asked worried as Dean eyed me.

"Ok, just follow us. No injuries, right?" I asked again "Ok. See you in a bit" I hung the phone and sighed relieved with a smile. "They are fine" I informed the brothers.

"You never smiled when you knew I was fine" I heard Dean retort.

"Well, that's different" I looked down at my lap as I remembered how many times I tried to stop myself from running to Dean and hugging him before we were a couple.

"Yeah, sure. " He turned around and we drove in silence to the nearest motel. We checked ourselves in.

"Hello "I heard Pete greet Sam who opened the door of the motel room. I smiled and ran to him.

"You are late" I tried to hid the happiness of knowing he was ok.

"Well, we stopped to get something for diner" He stated showing me the food bags. I smiled and hugged him.

"Gad to see you are ok" I said before breaking away from him. "Silvain" I called her and hugged her with force.

"You know, that was a good plan" She praised me and I blushed a bit.

"Thanks" I hugged her again before sitting on the empty couch.

"You alchemist still amaze me" Silvain exclaimed as she sat down on the chair close to Sam.

"Well, what can we say?" Pete started looking at me as he gave each one of us our food " We are awesome!"

"You are so full of yourself" I laughed as I opened my salad and began eating it.

"Since when do you eat salads?" I heard Dean ask from my right.

"I ate salads when I was with you too" I continued eating.

"Well, yes, that's true" He bit his burger. "It's just that I thought you would have for dinner a piece of cake or something as you used to "

"Well, I'm sure that Pete bought me a piece of cake, right?" I turned my attention to the surprised Pete who was looking at me with guilty eyes "Don't tell me you forgot it?" I asked him with a sigh.

"Yes, sorry?" Pete answered acting all innocent.

"Unbelievable" I exclaimed as I continued eating.

"You know it's not healthy to eat so much cake!" Pete retorted.

"Let her eat whatever she wants" Dean defended me and I looked at him shocked before I smiled. Minutes passed and I finished my salad. I stood up and wore my jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Pete asked me with his mouth full of sweets.

"I'm going to buy my piece of cake" I informed him.

"I'm going with you" Dean announced following me.

"Whatever "I tried to hid the nervousness that I was beginning to feel "Take care of Brian" I told them before closing the door and walk to the nearest supermarket in silence with Dean.

"It's cold" He announced and I nodded my head "Give me some warmth" He stated as he neared me to him by the waist.

"Dean" I started as I broke away from him "No, please"

"What is happening to us?" He asked me nearing me to him again "We are as if we were in the beginning again. The time when we had arguments everyday"

"Well, Dean you should not be here" I started snuggling closer to him "You should be living the perfect life with Ben and Lisa"

"Perfect, you say" He exclaimed "I had the perfect life with you, Evy. However, you had to go and do something st*pid and let me all alone" He spat.

"Well, sorry I was trying to save you and your brother" I exclaimed as we entered on a supermarket.

"Who asked you to go to the cemetery?" He said as he picked my favorite cake and paid for it. "I left you on that motel for a reason. I didn't want to lose you. I wanted you to be out of trouble." He explained.

"I wanted you to live" I spat "I wanted you to have everything you fought for during the years of hunting. I wanted Sam and you to live" I felt tears welling on my eyes.

"You are so stubborn" He exclaimed as we stood in front of each other. Close to each other. He placed his hand gently on my cheek as he took a step closer to me. "I sometimes wonder why you had to be the one" He whispered leaning closer to me. "However, my answer is always the same" He Eskimo kissed me and I shivered at his touch "Because I love you" He whispered against my lips before giving me a tender kiss which seconds later turned into a heated one.

"No"I tried to break away from him, but I wasn't able to shove him away as I was yearning for him. "We can't" I continued.

"Yes, we can" He whispered again as he crashed his lisp on mine. I surrendered into his kiss. "Don't never leave me again" He said as he cherished my cheek lovingly.

"Sorry" I apologized as I stepped away from him "But we can't , Dean" I let the tears ran down my cheeks "You have Lisa. I can't" I ran away from him.

"You told me to go with her if anything were to happen to you" Dean retorted as he stopped me. "Now you are here "He wiped away my tears. "You can't ask me to forget about you"

"Just do it, Dean. It would be easier for everyone. We can't be together again. " I informed him and he looked taken aback.

"So you are asking me to forget everything I fell for you?" He started " You are asking me to live a perfect life with Lisa and Ben where no love is present? The only love that I have shown in that house is the one towards Ben whom I want to protect from everything" He informed him.

"That's' why I'm asking you to forget about everything we had in the past, Dean" I cried out "If you come with me you are going to hurt Ben for not loving his mother"

"Ben loves you too" Dean placed his hand on my neck.

"Don't Dean" I backed away from him. "You think that it is not hurting me, but I'm dying in the inside, Dean"

"Then, don't…" He moved closer to me and I shook my head.

"No" I began walking away from him "I cant do this to Ben"

"Ok" I stopped when I heard Dean agree with my request. It hurt like hell hearing him say that he was going to forget about everything we had. I know, I told him to forget everything, but the pain is unbearable for me. "I'll do it, if it makes you happy" I turned around and smiled at him though all I wanted to do was cry my eyes out.

"It's for the best" I turned around as I fought the tears that were threatening to fall.

When we entered the motel room again Pete and Silvain looked at us worried.

"Thanks for the cake, Pete" I tried to act normal.

"Your welcome" He answered me though he knew that something was wrong. I sat down next o him on the bed as Dean sat on the empty couch. The room was in silence till I decided to go to the room Silvain and me shared.

"Good night, guys" I said before exiting the room. Once I entered the room I took a shower and when I exited the bathroom Silvian was there.

"What happened?" She asked me and I picked my pajamas.

"Nothing" I said before entering the bathroom again and changing into my pajamas and drying the tears that fell from my eyes .

"What happened?" She asked again.

"I said nothing happened" I spat and she hugged me with force.

"Cry" She whispered as she hugged me with force. I cried on her arms.

"it's for the best" I repeated over and over again.

"Everything will be alright" She reassured me as I lay on the bed and she was running her fingers over my hair trying to calm me down. "Trust me on this one, ok?" She smiled at me.

"He will be with Ben and Lisa. He will be happy with them. He will have the perfect life we wished for" I choked in my words.

"Please, trust em when I say that everything will be alright, ok?" Silvain begged and I nodded my eyes before closing my eyes trying to get rid of all the images of him and Lisa together. "Just rest, ok"

"Thank you, Silvain" I thanked her before relaxing under her humming.

Next morning I woke up with a killing headache. I grunted when someone knocked on my door. I got up and opened the door.

"Good morning" I heard Dean say and I opened my eyes widely.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I tried to cover myself, though I was wearing my pajamas.

"The rest has gone to look for some clues" He informed me as he sat down on my bed.

"Where is Brian?" I asked him.

"Sleeping" He informed me. I looked at him before darting to his room. I found him sleeping on his crib. I smiled at the sight. "See, I told you he was sleeping" I heard Dean say from behind me.

"You should not let him be alone" I said without turning around.

"Yeah" I heard him even closer to me "Do you want anything for breakfast" This time, however, I heard him far away from me. I looked at him to see him on the door.

"Yes, please. A ca…"

"Cappuccino and chocolate muffin, right?" He said remembering my usual breakfast.

"Yes" I looked at Brian again.

"I'll be back in ten minutes, just go ahead a take a shower here" He proposed before closing the door. I did as he told me. I let the warm water numb my senses as I stood under it.

"I'm back" I heard Dean yell. I snapped from my thoughts and finished showering. I grabbed a towel and exited the bathroom.

"I'm going to my room"I announced as I saw him look at me up and down. He nodded his head and turned his attention to the TV. Hours passed and we were in Dean's room laying on the beds. He had the magic fingers on, while I was reading a book when Brian started crying again. When we looked at him there was blood on the wall and Brian changed form. I picked him and and took him to the bathroom.

"He is the son of a shape shifter" Dean announced as he stood on the bathroom's door.

"Well, that explains a lot" I stated drying Brian. However, the baby kept crying. "Why is he crying so much?" I asked as I tried to calm him down.

"I don't know" Dean answered as we heard the room's door being forced open. "What here" He said as he took the silver knife and attacked whoever was invading the room. I heard a lot of noise coming from the room and I decided to take a look. I saw Dean trying to fight for his lfe.

"S*it" I exclaimed before using my alchemy and killing the man who was shape shifter. "You ok?" I asked him as I neared him.

"Yes" He stood up and picked Brian on his arms.

"We have to get away from him" Sam stated as Silvain, Pet and him appeared on the door.

We drove to grandpa Sam's hideout and there we met with my three favorite people of the Winchester family. Dude 1, Dude 2 and Gwen. I always seem to forget the names of those who are jerks.

"Well, hello Evy" I heard Dude 1 say a.k.a. Christian.

"Evania for you" I spat coldly as I stood closer to Dean who was holding Brian securely on his arms.

"You are always so cold" Dude 2 a.k.a Mark laughed.

"You tow are always such a lovely jerks" I smiled sarcastically at them.

"You just love us too much, right?" Dude 1 neared me and I glared at him coldly.

"Get one step closer and you are death" I threatened him and he smirked.

"Well, I would do as she says" Pete started "Either she kills you or I kill you"

"Whatever" Christian backed away smirking as he saw the angry expression of Pete.

"Dean" We heard grandpa Sam call. Then , they started talking about what to do with Brian and Christian got really nasty with Dean.

"Try touching him" I snarled as my hand glowed orange as I stood in front of Dean.

"You are not going to do anything" Christian stepped closer to me and I just touched his arm burning it in the process. He hissed in pain and I smirked

"You were saying what?" I smirked at him as he glared at me.

"Take him to the panic room" Grandpa Sam ordered as we heard the front door being open.

"Go with him and protect them" Pete ordered me and I nodded my head as I saw how Silvain and him staid with Sam and the rest. Everything happen too fast. I built a wall around us and the master shape shifter broke it with ease. He grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against a wall making me fall into unconsciousness. When I woke up I saw Dean's worried face close to mine.

"Dean" I stuttered as I sat down "Where is Brian?" I asked him as I rubbed my eyes.

"He took him" He informed me as he helped me stand up.

"I would be a really bad mother" I stated as I walked towards Pete.

"No you wouldn't. you protected him till the end" Dean reassured me.

"As you did" I smiled at him "Let me heal you that wound" I said as I saw his neck wound. "There much better"

"I missed the warmth of your alchemy" He stated once I finished healing his wound.

"I'll heal Pete and the rest's wounds" I stated as I walked inside the room where everyone was. I saw Sam heal Silvain's nasty wounds. I smiled at the flushed face of my friend. "You ok?" I asked Gwen who had a bleeding forehead.

"Yes" She answered me.

Once we finished with the healing and the chatting we got our separate ways. I said my goodbyes to Dean and Sam again and I realized how hard it was for em to do that all over again. Pete hugged me as I felt sad from the agreement I had with Dean and the farewell.

How was it? Please, tell me what you think of the chapter. By the way, Sylvain is GinnySweeney.

**Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here is chapter 2 of the sequel. I'm really sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I couldn't find any good ideas for it. Hope you like it! For anyone who has twitter here is my name ( or it's in my profile): **/#!/ClumsyEider

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural.**

DEAN POV

We have been in two mission without Evy, Pete and Sylvain. I knew Sam felt a sexual connection to the huntress called Sylvain while I had to refuse all the feelings I have for my alchemist. She asked me to forget her and everything she gave me. It is impossible for me to do it. It's a nightmare trying to forget her. I always try and try, but to no avail. I always end up thinking of all those moments we spent together laughing, cherishing each other, kissing. She did give me the perfect life I was looking for, but now she claims that that life is with Ben and Lisa. All that Lisa does is ease my sexual needs when I started thinking of Evy. Yeah, it sounds as if I was using Lisa, but I don't have no feelings for her. I sound like one of those chick flick movies where the man can't stop thinking of the woman and he does romantic things for her. Well, I haven't done anything romantic for her… yet, but I will find a way to make her realize that we should be a couple again and that Ben wouldn't mind if that happened.

"Hey, look what I have?" Sam showed me and explained everything about the disappearances.

"Maybe we should call Evy" I proposed and Sam chuckled.

"Dude, you should have not agreed to her proposition" Sam stated as he sat on the passenger seat. I sighed and dialed her phone number. I waited to hear her voice .

"Hello?" I heard her sleepy voice. I smiled . "Hello?" She asked again and I could hear that she was getting angry so I waited a bit more smirking knowing what her outcome would be "Look, creep, you woke me up for this! I know who you are and I'm going to find you and chop your balls clean and threw them to the sharks" She threatened me and I laughed.

"You know who I am?" I asked her.

"Dean" She exclaimed.

"The one and only" I smirked.

"What do you want? You woke me up!" She said.

"Well,…" I trailed of wanting to hear her talk again.

"Dean, just tell me what you want. I'm tired" I heard her yawn.

"We have a mission" I informed her.

"Good for you. We just finished one" She informed me .

"Maybe we could work in this one together" I proposed and there was a long silence on the other side of the phone "Evy?" I called her.

"Yeah" I heard her whisper before I heard trashing and Evy talking harshly.

"Evy" I called for her again scared that something might happen to her.

"Took you long!" I heard Pete say as I heard in the background Evy.

"Give me the phone" She screamed and I pictured her struggling over Pete. "Peter. The phone" She ordered him.

"Where is this gig?" Pete ignored her. Just the he screamed in pain "Sh*t, Eve that hurts!" He exclaimed.

"That's what you get for not giving my phone back" She stated "Dean" She called me again.

"So you are coming" I stated more than asked.

"Yes. Business are business" She stated. "Give me the address and everything and we'll meet there"

"OK. See you there" I hung up and drove towards the address of the missing girl.

"Took you long!" Pete exclaimed as he was sitting on the hood of his car. Sylvain wassailing with Eve in hushed voices. When she saw us they stopped talking and turned around to welcome us. Sam smirked at the blushing Sylvain as I shook my head disbelievingly. Sam has sure changed!

"Ok," My Evy started "Who is going to go ?"

"Well, We are" Sam stated pointing to ourselves " and you of course" He smirked at me.

"Ok, Pete, Sylvain, do whatever you want"

"Roger. We will look for more information" Pete saluted and got on the car followed by Sylvain who said goodbye shyly to Sam.

"Shall we go?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

We talked with the father who thought of his daughter as an angel with some kind of problems that we thought were drugs.. We asked him for permission to go upstairs. Our first impression was to be shocked. She had a Gothic kind of room full of posters of vampire characters. However, when Sam opened the computer and the shrilly scream sounded we were even more crept out of the freakishness of the missing girl. We came to the conclusion that maybe vampires were fishing for humans using really bad poetry and book character personalities.

"The Black Rose" Evy repeated with laughter in her voice. I smiled at her.

"I'm sure that you would have let yourself get romanced by this kind of guy" I teased her and she scoffed.

"Well, I think that I proved myself wrong, don't you think?" She stated before going to the father's direction and thanking him for his help.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her confused though I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Well, you know what I'm talking about" She got in my car. How I missed to have her on the backseat of my baby. I loved watching her sleep or just gaze outside the window through the rear view mirror.

"OK, let's go" Sam announced once he got on the car. I revved my baby and drove away from the girl's house. I tried to drive slowly trying to savor the time I had to have her in the same car as me.

"So" I started and she looked at me right in the eyes. I felt my heart leap at the eye contact. She looked away as fast as she locked eyes with me. "What have you been doing?" I asked her.

"Well, you know, the usual. Some gigs here and there" She commented turning her eyes to the window.

"What were the gigs about?" I asked as I stopped on a a streetlight.

"Ghosts, haunting, the usual" She said nonchalantly.

"Oh" Why is it for me so hard to talk with her while I'm just trying to not break the pact I did with her?

"Yeah, what about you?" She asked us and Sam answered for me as I was parking on the lot where we were staying.

"Hello there" Pete said in a sexy voice as he lent over my rolled down window. I looked at him with a `What the hell are you doing?' face. "Are you alone my fine man? I could be your company for tonight" He wiggled his eyebrows and winked at me. I heard Sam chuckle as he got out the car while Evy laughed following Sam.

"We will leave you alone" She stated in between laughter.

"Thank you dear" Pete smiled at Evy who shook her head with a smile. "So are you up for my proposition?"

"No" I opened the door hitting him in the process.

"Oh sorry, you are up fro Eve's dishonest propositions, right?" He smirked at me.

"Look, whatever I do with Evy it's none of your business" I retorted and his smirk fell.

"It is my business as I care for her" He informed me with a threatening voice.

"Whatever" I walked away from him and inside the room where Evy was laying on the bed. I smiled remembering how many days I walked inside the room to find her lying on the bed and how I would lay next to her with my arms around her. "We should go to this Black Rose pub" I proposed and Evy looked at me from her laying position.

"OK" She agreed and sat down on the bed. "Let's go" She stood up and walked towards the door to be stopped by Sylvain.

"Wait a minute" The huntress started "If we want to catch his attention, we should dress appropriately for the situation" She smirked. I think that I'm beginning to like Sylvain because I think that she is going to try and get Evy in a dress. How I miss seeing those legs of hers!

Among many other things!

"No way" Evy exclaimed backing up against the wall. Sylvain smirked at her as she showed her a red and black dress **(A/N: Picture of the dress on the profile)**. Evy hissed at the dress and Pete chuckled with me. "I'm not going to wear it. Last time someone made me wear a dress and a skirt nothing good came out of it"

"I think that something good came out of it" I retorted remembering the gig where we kissed for the first time.

"Apart from that" She blushed and looked down at her feet shyly "I mean, the mission was a tough one"

"Well, that's the truth" Sam agreed with her.

"How about none of us wear a dress?" She proposed hoping for an agreement, but Sylvain took her, well more like dragged her with the help of Pete, out of the room and when she returned she was smirking.

"You are going to love it, Dean" She stated and I cocked an eyebrow. In that precise moment Pete entered the room with a tall red headed girl wearing the red and black dress that Sylvain had on her hand minutes before. The red headed girl had beautiful hazel eyes and an angry expression on her face.

"I can't believe it. Why would you buy a dress like this!" The red headed exclaimed.

"Evy?" I neared her and placed a warm hand on her cheek. She blushed and backed away from me.

"Stop it, Dean. I don't feel comfortable wearing this wig and dress" She protested and I smirked at her as I teased.

"Well, I do like it" I whispered on her ear and she shivered. I love how easily I can make her shiver!

"Well, I don't. so let's get out of here and finish the mission" She walked out of the door and I couldn't help myself looking at her as*.

"Stop it" Pete whacked me as he followed Evy "Remember the pact, Dean"

"Let's go, Sylvain" Sam offered her his hand and it was in that moment that I realized that she was wearing a black dressed that hugged her curvy silhouette. I walked to the Impala where Sam was sitting with Sylvain in the backseat.

"Let's get moving" I told Pete who nodded his head while he was holding his laughter at Eve's cursing.. When we got to the pub, Sylvain and Evy walked in without us. I got worreid as I knew that there was a vampire inside that pub. Sylvain sat down on a couch waiting for someone suspicious to near her. Sam had a hawk eye on her. Meanwhile, Evy sat down on a chair and ordered a soda. She waited for the vampire to arrive while I growled to whoever dared to touch or talk to her.

"Easy, dude" Sam commented as I growled for the hundredth time.

"Why do they have to be so touchy with what is not theirs?" I said angrily.

"Well, she is not yours either" Sam corrected me and I scoffed. "Look" He pointed with his head to the man who was talking with Sylvain and the one talking with Evy.

"Ok, you go for Efron and I go for Bieber" I ordered him as the men took the girls out of the pub. I followed this man out to the back door of the pub. When I arrived there he had his mouth on Evy's neck. I yanked him away from her.

"Took you long enough" Evy retorted whipping the saliva of her neck.

"Hey, man. What's wrong? She is mine" The man tried to defend himself as I placed him roughly against the wall.

"Show me your teeth" I ordered him and he denied "Show me your teeth" I barked and he show me his teeth to find that they were false. "Oh for the love of… What are you 12?" I exclaimed letting my grip go loose.

"Are you wearing glitter?" Eve asked from my right as she placed her head on my shoulder to look closely at the man.

"Only do it to get laid" He retorted and I heard Eve chuckle as she kept her head on my shoulder. I could feel her hands on my back. She is driving me crazy!

"Does it work?" I asked and Evy swatted my back. The man nodded his head "I'll eb damned" I exclaimed.

"Alright, get out of here" She exclaimed.

"You're coming with me right?" The man had the nerve of flirting while I'm here.

"Go" I barked and he ran away from us. When he was out of sight I turned around to find Eve laughing.

"Guys really do stupid things to get laid" She exclaimed.

"Well, I might do it if it works" I neared her and she backed away blushing.

"You don't need it" I heard her mutter.

"You're pretty" A third voice said from the shadows.

"Sorry, but no" Evy refused looking t the curly haired man.

"Not you" He stated as he looked at me.

"OK" She raised her hands up

"I'm sorry?" I asked confused.

"I said you are pretty" The man smiled at me and I could hear Evy trying to stifle her laughter.

"Sorry, I can't pal. I'm with her" I snaked my arm around her waist and pecked her lips. The man nodded his head.

"Then, we will have to take her out of the way, right?" The man asked me and I looked at him confused before he sent her flying towards a wall. I watched flabbergasted how she fell into unconsciousness. Before I could attack him , he sent me flying to. We fought, but in the end I finished in between the wall and him. He opened his mouth to reveal sharp vampire teeth . I struggled under his grasp , but he was stronger than me. He then slid his wrist and made me drink his blood. I was losing consciousness and before anything else could happened Sam came and made the man run away. I fell to the floor and looked up at Sam who looked at me shocked.

"Eve" I heard Pete call her name as he took her in his arms.

"We have to go back to the motel room" Sylvain proposed and we all headed there. Pete lay Eve on a bed and checked her wounds. Meanwhile, I realized that my sight and hearing were enhanced. I got really angry.

"Please don't tell her" I asked them who nodded their heads.

"She is going to find it out sooner or later" Pete retorted.

"Well, better alter than sooner" I spat angrily.

"Have it your way" Pete scoffed at me as he ran his fingers over her hair freely.

"Would you stop that!" I exclaimed and he just kept doing what he was doing.

I went to Lisa's house to see them. I heard their heartbeats strongly on my ears. It seemed as if their heartbeats were deafening me. I had to ran, and so I did. When I got back to the motel and I entered the room, I found Evy sitting down on the bed. Her heartbeat was steady and lulling me as I stepped closer to her.

"Dean?" She called me " Where are the rest? Who was that guy?" She asked me as she stood up and faced me.

"Evy" I whispered her name as I stood right in front of her. Her heartbeat quickened every step I took closer to her.

"Dean?" She said in a shaky voice. "Stop where you are" She ordered me as she bumped against the wall. Our bodies touched and I brushed away her curly hair from her neck. She closed her eyes for an instant as my fingers touched her skin. "Dean" She muttered as she locked her eyes with me. I neared her even more and rubbed my nose against hers. "Please" She begged , but I could hear her heart beat faster. She wanted em as much as I wanted her.

"Eve" I kissed her jaw as I made my way towards her neck. I trailed light kissed over her neck and she moaned.

"Dean" She called my name and I kissed her neck harder. Her hands were around my neck as she massaged it.

"Eve" I threw lightly my head back as my teeth appeared on my mouth and before I could sink them on her tasty and lovely neck. I jumped away bringing my teeth back to its place. "No" I shook my head several times.

"I understand" She said sadly as she walked away towards the door "Thank you for keeping your word towards the pact" She smiled sadly at me before exiting the room. I threw the lamp against the wall in anger before hiding behind the fridge trying to blind the lights. Sam and Granpa Sam arrived.

"I told you to kill me" I exclaimed as both Sams drew their arm out in defense.

"Have you feed?" Grandpa Sam asked me.

"I went to see Lisa and Ben, which was a bit hard. Then, when I came back I found Evy sitting on the bed. Her heartbeats were luring me. I got near her enough to savor her neck" I explained remembering my actions with Evy.

"Dean, answer me" Grandpa Sam bellowed. I faced them.

"You can relax , I didn't drink anyone" They sighed relieved. "But I came close"

"We are here to help you, but don't have to drink a drop of blood or it would be end" Grandpa Sam explained and I nodded my head, before stating that I was going solo.

I went to the vampire's next and the boss informed me of my mission: recruiting. I was a recruiter! When I tried to kill him, he turned around ad attacked me and before he could do anything else, I fainted. I saw different and distorted images of people I didn't know. The man who appeared on most of them seemed to be quite an strong vampire. When I woke up from that revelation, I had to ran as hordes of vampires were following me. I kill them all off by the time Sam and Grandpa Sam arrived.

"Give me the cure already" I barked as Granpa Sam poured a glass of it. I smelt it and before the glass touched my lips the room's door was opened roughly. In marched Evy looking really angry.

"Why are you so stup*d as to hide me something like this? Did you really think that you were going to get away with it? " She screamed at me and I looked at the glass with the cure. If I didn't drink it I would sink my teeth in all the residents of the room. I drank it without answering her. I started throwing out before I felt this excruciating pain and collapsed to the floor. I heard the faint worried voice of Eve by my side. When I woke up , Eve was holding my hands in hers as she kissed my knuckled.

"Wake up, Dean. Com eon, wake up. You are really cold" She begged rubbing my cold hands. "Please, Dean" I could hear how her voice broke. I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling catching my breath before looking at her. I wiped away the tear that was rolling down her cheek."Give me a blanket" She ordered Pete who did as told. She covered me with the blanket and waited for me to get my warmth back. "You idi*t" She exclaimed once I got up and walked out of the room. "You must have told me something like this"

"What would you have done?" I asked her as I turned around.

"Kill that effing vampire!" She stated.

"How, Eve, who were you going to kill him if he was surrounded by more vampires?" I neared her and tugged her pigtails.

"You know what" She backed away from me "Let's just get out things and get out of here" She proposed and I smirked.

"Let's go then" I guided her to the Impala.

"Hey, she is coming with us. Sylvain will go with you" Pete protested making Sylvain blush as Sam smirked at her.

"What! No! " I exclaimed " I don't mean that you aare a bad company or anything like that, Sylvain" I tried to cover my blunder.

"Yeah, yeah, you just want to spend more time with her, Dean. But , you are not allowed to touch her inappropriately or flirt with her, Dean" Sylvain smirked at my shocked face.

"I'll go with Pete. Go and have fun, Sylvain" I heard her whisper the last part to Sylvain who swatted her softly. "See you" She locked her eyes with me for the last time before Pete drove away towards the motel we were staying in.

**How was it? Please, tell me what you think of the chapter. By the way, Sylvain is GinnySweeney.**

**Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here is chapter 5 of the sequel. I'm really sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I couldn't find any good ideas for it. Hope you like it! For anyone who has twitter here is my name ( or it's in my profile): **/#!/ClumsyEider

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural.**

DEAN POV

I kept looking behind us to see whether Pete and Evvy were following us his car. First time I looked back, I saw her sleeping on the passenger seat. Second time I looked back, she was dancing like an id*ot with Pete. Third time, she was laughing at something Pete said. Fourth time, I saw Pete smirking my way. I growled frustrated.

"Hey, Dean" I heard Sylvain call me.

"Huh?" I said as I looked at her. She was twirling on a blonde streak of her dark hair.

"You know, if you keep looking back you are going to crash the car" She stated and I heard Sam chuckle.

"I'm just making sure that she is fine, I mean, they are fine" I corrected myself as I looked back a the road.

"Yeah, sure. Just for the record, Dean, Pete really cares about her and he wouldn't be able o hurt her in any way. I have seen how he treats her and he is a sweetheart with her" She explained and I nodded my head.

"Still, I don't rely on him" I grunted and I heard Sylvain chuckle.

"Eve, never told me your story, Dean. She always said that she was with you for over a year or so, but she never told me how you met or got together or anything" Sylvain continued and I looked at her before looking back at the car behind us to find Eve looking at me. I sighed and tore my eyes from her to the road.

"Well, it's kind of difficult" I started not wanting to talk about it.

"How come you two don't want to talk about but want to be with each other so much?" She exclaimed frustrated at our dishonest behavior.

"Look, two hearts were broken that day, Sylvain. I don't find pleasure talking about those days. They were great days, but not with a happy ending" I explained and she nodded her head.

"Look, everyone has to move on. You two are just stuck on the past" She exclaimed and I growled.

"Don't you dare saying that. I tried moving on, but she was everything I thought of. She was the one for me. She is the one for me" I spat and she chuckled.

"Yeah, sure. I can see how you are trying to get her back" I steered the wheel to the side and stopped the car. I turned around and looked at the shocked huntress.

"Look, Sylvain, don't talk about things you don't know. I want her, but she doesn't want me" I spat before getting off the car. I saw Pete and Eve walk towards us worried. I walked further away from them.

"What is wrong?" I heard Eve ask Sylvain and Sam.

"Nothing" Sylvain answered.

"Yeah, sure and I'm Catwoman" Eve exclaimed sarcastically.

"Well, you would be a hell of a catwoman" I heard Pete exclaimed.

"Shut up, Pete. No the time to joke around" Eve told him off and I heard her footsteps nearing me. "What happened, Dean?" She asked me sternly. I turned around to see her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nothing" I answered not wanting to argue with her.

"Yeah, sure. So do you take me for an id*ot?" She asked me as she stop my motions of leaving "Tell me what happened" She ordered me.

"Who do you think you are to order me around?" I exclaimed angrily. Sheez , I don't want to argue with her, but my anger tells me the contrary. "You are nothing to me" I spat and I saw hurt cross her facial features.

"Well, I know that I'm nothing for you, Winchester. I'm just your coworker in this business and if I see that something is going to put in danger the mission, I'll try to solve the problem" She said in a cold voice. Not that voice again. Not the voice where no feelings are shown. Not that cold behavior again. Why was I so st*`pid!

"Eve" I started trying not touch her.

"Evania, for you, Winchester" She spat stepping back from me.

"Listen , you told me to stop thinking about you, so why would you care about me. I'm nothing to you either. I'm just an ex-boyfriend from whom you don't want to talk about" I screamed and Pete walked towards us only to bump into a wall that Eve build with her alchemy.

"Stay out of it, Pete" She screamed.

"Eve, let me through" I heard some explosions behind the wall as Eve held her hand behind her to keep the wall strong. "Evania" I heard him grunt as he left his attempts of going through her wall.

"Go back to the car" She growled in anger and I heard the rest to walk away from us. "Look, Winchester" She stepped closer to me menacingly. "I told you to stop thinking about me and you are keeping your word at it as you think of nothing of me. But, what I'm wondering is why the f*ckign hell are you still hunting with us? Why don't you go back to your perfect life with Liza?" She spat in my face .

"Why don't you talk about us to no one? Do you feel embarrassed about what we had? Was it even true whenever you told me that you loved me? Were you feigning love towards me?" I spat in her face stepping closer to her so that we were face to face. I heard her growl and scowl before her fist collided with my face making me lose my balance and fall to the floor. The wall that she created crumbled to the floor and Sam, Sylvain and Pete walked towards us.

"I don't talk about us because it hurts whenever I do. I don't talk about us because it reminds me of everything we had. The love that I showed you was real and I'm beginning to doubt that your love was as real as you made me think it was. Don't you even dare implying that I never was true to my feelings towards you, Winchester" She spat before walking back to Pete's car. Pete leered at me before following Eve inside the car and driving away. Sylvain sighed and helped me stand up. She cleaned the blood from my face as I stood stunned at Eve's words. I saw and heard so much pain just because of my id*otic words. How could I be so f*cking st*pid!

"Look, Dean" I heard Sylvain start as she sat me with her on the backseat as Sam drove behind Pete and Eve. "You shouldn't have told her those nasty words" She finished cleaning the blood off my face.

"You don't know nothing" I muttered.

"I know that both of you still have feeligns for each other, but I now doubt that she is ever going to look at you as she did before"

"How did she look at me?" I asked her.

"With love, you id*ot" She flicked my nose and I hissed in pain "She was always asking about you. She was always telling us to call you to see whether you were ok or not. She was always worried about you. She always wanted to see you. To touch you" She explained and I closed my eyes in pain both of the wound and at her words.

"You need to try and understand her , Dean". Sylvain continued "She acts all tough when she is just dying to be in your arms, to be kissed by you, to be loved by you again. However, she is keen on letting you live your perfect life with that Liza chick. She has sacrificed her happiness for you to have it"

"My happiness is with her not with Liza" I stated and Sylvain sighed.

"She told me about your dream life. Dean, I don't think that your dream life is hunting and living on the verge of dying everyday" She retorted.

"If that life is with her everything is alright. I would live that life a thousand of times, if Eve was by my side " I spat and Sylvain patted my shoulder.

"Why don't you tell her?" She asked me and I chuckled.

"I already told her, but she is so stubborn as to turn down my propositions or to even believe me" I retorted.

"Well, it's kind of difficult to believe you when you have spent a whole year with another woman" Sylvain protested.

"She asked me for it. She made me swear to go with Liza and live a perfect life" I screamed.

"Take it easy, Dean" I heard Sam growl at me.

"You will have to find a way to tell her your love, Dean" Sylvain sighed again. "I don't like to see her in pain"

"Yeah, well, do you think that I find pleasure in watching her in pain?" I asked her and she shook her head "She is so f*ckign stubborn" I muttered angrily.

"They have stopped" Sam announced and I looked to Pete's car to see eve waking out of it and towards the inn. I made Sam drive faster and park. I exited the car only to be confronted by Pete who punched me again in the same place.

"I told you not to hurt her" He screamed in my face "Id*ot" He snarled at me before walking in Eve's direction.

"Well, looks like I'm the bad guy" I said sarcastically and Sylvain patted my back again.

"Let's go with them" Sam announced as we followed them inside the Inn and checked ourselves in. I was sitting on the bed when someone knocked on my door. I opened it to find Eve standing there with a cold expression on her face.

"We have a gig" She announced as she turned around to walk away from me. I grabbed her by the arm. "What is it, Winchester?" She spat.

"Look, " I started but was cut by a girl who bumped into Eve. The book that the girl was carrying fell to the floor. Eve picked the book up an dread the cover of it.

"Give it to me" The girl screamed and Eve offered her book back.

"What is the book about?" She asked her in a caring tone.

"It's not a book" The girl stated hugging it closer to her body.

"Then, what is it?" Eve asked her again.

"It's my creation" The girl said and I cocked my head to a side mimicking Eve' actions.

"What do you mean your creation?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Do you really want to know it?" She asked us and Eve shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, why don't you tell us" Eve agreed for both of us.

"I'll do something better, I'll show you what I mean by my creation" She smirked and I looked at her strangely. She opened her book slowly and before we could register anything we woke up in a dark place. I grunted as I stood up.

"Eve!" I called for her but no answer was heard "Evvy, where are you?" I asked in the darkness frankly.

"Dean" I heard her call my name. I fumbled around the room till I touched her hand. I grabbed it and neared her closer to me. "Where are we?" I heard her say as I hugged her.

"I don't know" I stated searching for something to light us.

"What the hell happened?" Eve exclaimed as I saw her hand shining with light. I sometimes forgot that she was a high alchemist.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember is that girl opening the book" I sad as we walked towards the door of the room. We got out of the room to find NOTHING, and by nothing, I mean nothing. There was nothing around us,. No houses, cars, no birds , nothing. We were in a blank space.

"What the hell!" I heard Eve exclaimed from my left as I held her hand in mine.

_Once upon a time there was a magic forest_.

As soon as we heard the voice speak a forest started building up in front of us. We stood shocked to no end were we were.

_In the magic forest lived a princess with long brown hair. Her eyes were equal to honey. She wore a rusty green dress cut in several places of her tall figure. She wore no shoes making her feet filthy with blood and mud._

I heard Evvy gasp and when I looked at her, I found her wearing a torn dress with no shoes on. Her hair reached her waist in curvy waves. Her eyes were brighter than usual.

"What the hell!" She exclaimed again as she looked at herself shocked "Dean, where are we?" She asked me scared.

"I don't know" I neared her and held her hand on mine again. "We will find a way out of here, Evy" I reassured her.

_She was running on the forest._

I saw Evy ran away from me.

"Eve,where are you going?" I ran after her, but she ran faster.

"I have no f*ckign idea. My body is moving on its own. I don't intend to run." She screamed back at me scared.

_She looked back with fear on her eyes._

I saw Eve look back with dear. What the hell!

_It was still following her._

Something ran past me.

_The big and hairy creature ran after her growling and drooling on its way. The creature had sharp teeth, yellow eyes. Its body was giant and covered with gray fur where worms were hanging, as well as many other insects. Its hands had big and sharp claws, as well as its feet. _

I saw how the creature transformed at the words of the voice. The voice sounded the same as the girl we bumped into minutes before we appeared here. I followed Eve, but I ended up encaged. I shook the bars with fury trying to get out of there and safe Eve.

_Evania stumbled over a root. Her ankle sprained didn't let her stand up. She looked behind her to see the beats snarling down at her. She gulped with fear as the beast circled her as if playing with her. She trembled in fear hugging her tattered body. She begged for salvation, but the beast let a growl that sounded more like a laughter. The beast neared her and its claws traced her face. The beast licked her face as she trembled even more. Then, from the shadows stepped a man clad in brown leggings, a white shirt with a matching brown waistcoat. His cape flowed with the wind. He had a sword on his right hand and a shield on his left one. _

"_Leave her alone, you immune beast" _ I moved my mouth at the voice's words, as if I was her puppet.

_The beast howled and attacked the man. He fought with bravery, but it was not enough as the beast took Evania away form the brave man. She screamed for the man._

"_Dean" _ I saw Eve move her mouth at the voice's words as she had a `What the hell' look on her face. I turned around to find myself surrounded by what seemed to be gnomes.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed as the gnomes started attacking me. I kicked, punched and killed some ravenous gnomes.

_The brave Dean fought the ravenous gnomes who were the dying to drink his blood. Many more gnomes came running towards the brave Dean to the point where he had no more choice than to run away. He ran and ran till his lungs burnt searching for air. He stopped and looked behind him. He saw no gnome near. He began walking away trying to look for poor Evania, the poor servant at the castle where he was prince._

"Well, at least I'm royalty" I mused myself sarcastically as my legs lead me to a little house in the middle of the forest "What now?" I exclaimed frustrated as my legs walked on their own.

_The brave prince found a tiny rustic house in the middle of the forest. Curiously he walked towards the door and knocked on it. There was no answer so he decided to enter. He called for the owner of the house, but found no answer. Little did he know that the house was enchanted by the fairies. He didn't see as fairies were surrounding him._

" I can see them, for god's shake" I exclaimed as I saw the little men with glittery wings fly around me.

_This is my tale, Dean. You should not talk like that to the narrator. I might do something that you don't like at all._

"Listen to me, girl. Let us out of here before I rip you…" I threatened her but was stopped when I felt my feet grow claws, as well as my hands. My body was changing its athletic form into a rare troll form.

_Told you not to threaten me. I'm the teller and you are just a character in this story. You are to obey my every command and if you don't you will face the consequences._

She threatened me and I scoffed only to have snot blown out of my nose. I wiped it away with the back of my sleeve and shook my head.

"Take me to Eve" I ordered her and I heard er laugh.

_You will see her in due time. Now , let's continue. The fairies took the troll prince into a cage scared of his ugliness._

"Hey, I'm sensitive with my looks!" I exclaimed sarcastically as I let her continue with her tale as I racked my brain for a way of the tale.

_They encaged him next to a cell. When the troll prince looked to his left he found the poor servant trembling with fear. She hugged her body close hoping to protect herself._

I looked at Eve who was trembling and hugging her knees, but also fighting against the girl's powers. She looked at me and gasped. She scrunched her face as she locked her eyes with mine.

"Dean?" She asked and I nodded my head. I heard her laugh. "What happened to you?" She asked me once her laughter died down.

"I threatened the narrator" I shrugged my shoulders as snot was clinging from my nose "For Pete's sake" I exclaimed as I wiped my runny nose with the back of my sleeve.

"Ew" I heard Eve say. "How are we going to get out of here?" I heard her ask me.

"Use your alchemy" I stated ans I saw how she fought the narrator's power and tried to use her alchemy.

"Nothing is happening" She said worried "Where is my alchemy?" She asked nervously as she shook her hands trying to get alchemy from them. "Dean, I have no alchemy" She exclaimed shocked and in fear "We are doomed" She exclaimed.

"Hey, calm down. We will find a way out of here" I tried to calm her down.

"Yeah, well you will find a way out for you, I mean, I'm nothing to you" She exclaimed.

"Eve, if you were nothing to me , I wouldn't be trying to calm you down, don't you think?" I neared the bars of my cage and shook them.

"Yeah, sure, Dean. You are just trying to make me do the work" She scoffed.

"Eve, this is not you talking. It must be the girl. She is trying to break us apart, Eve" I reasoned.

"Winchester, we broke apart may months ago. You have a perfect life. You feel embarrassed of me. You felt nothing for me when we were together. You accuse me of being fake, but look at you, you are nothing but a fake man who tried to look for happiness in other women" She spat furiously. I saw her hand glow and an idea popped into my head.

"Well, look who is talking" She snapped her head in my direction with anger in her eyes "The woman who behaves all cold, but then opens her legs to any man who tells her she is pretty. I mean, come on, you f*cked a zombie" Those words hurt me more than her as I didn't mean any of them. She stood up and her hands glowed furiously . She held her hand out and burnt the metal bars of my cage letting me go free. "Ok, I'm getting you out of there, Eve"

"Winchester" I heard her growl. I looked at her and her eyes turned yellow.

"What the hell?" I asked confused. I looked down at her body and noticed for the first time the bite on her thigh. "Sh*t" I cursed as I tried to get her out of the cell so that we could find a way out.

"Winchester" She growled again this time in a deeper voice. I looked at her and fur was beginning to appear all over her body. "Dean" I heard her whimper one last time before her bones cracked and she howled in pain. Seconds later a brown furry beast stood in front of me looking at me with vicious eyes.

"Well, maybe, I should let you there till you calm down" I said as I backed away from the cell.

_See what I told you. You can't threaten or play with the narrator. I can do whatever I want in this world. I turned your beloved Evania into the beast who is going to kill you, the troll prince. You have nowhere left to run, Dean. Are you ready to kill her or get killed?_

I heard the taunting voice of the girl as I looked at the growling beast that Eve was. I backed away and searched for a weapon to defend myself. I found a sword and took a hard hold of it. Eve was banging over the cell's bars trying to break loose.

"Calm down, Eve,please, calm down" I begged and the narrator laughed. "Look girl, once I get out of here I'm going to go after you" I threaten her and I heard her snap her fingers and let Eve free "And buy you sweets and introduce you to one of your idols, how about Bieber, huh?" I said trying to get on the good side of the narrator.

_Nowhere left to run, Dean. _

She laughed and I dodged all attacks coming form Eve. Eve kept coming at me with fury in her face. She clawed me on my thighs and was ready to kill me when she stopped. I looked at the beast confused.

"Kill me, Dean" I heard the beast say in a deep voice "Do it now" Eve ordered me.

"I cant" I refused to kill her. I love her, for god's shake!

"If you don't do it, I'll kill you" She explained "Do it now that I have control over my body, Dean"

_Tsch, tsch. Bad girl, Eve. You should not go against my wishes._

The girl said and I saw how Eve was losing control again little by little.

"Do it now, Dean" She barked before lurching at me. Time seemed to stop as I gasped in pain alongside Eve. The beast was turning into the naked body of Eve. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hanging open matching my same facial expression. I looked down at my hands to see the sword stabbing her.

"Eve, please "I begged as tears were threatening to fall. "Don't" I begged and she smiled at me.

"I didn't want to kill you, Dean" She said before she felt unconscious on my arms. I lay the body of my beloved on the floor gently before I stood up. I looked furiously up towards the ceiling.

"Listen to me girl" I started growling "You are going to die" I threatened her and that was when I felt the house we were in crumbling down to pieces. I covered Eve's body with mine as pieces of the house fell to the floor. Before I knew it, I was laying over the body of Eve back on the motel room.

"Dean" I heard Sylvain call me. "What happened?" She asked me as she noticed the unconscious body of Eve.

"Where is she?" I barked as I stood up and looked for the girl.

"She is gone, Dean" Sam informed me "Calm down"

"How the hell do you want me to calm down, Sam. I killed her" I exclaimed and Pete punched me several times.

"You did what? How could you kill her! She loved you! "Pete kept punching me till he was pried form me by Sam.

"Stop it, Pete" I heard Sylvain bark "Use your alchemy" She ordered him and he obeyed. He wore his glove and started using his alchemy over Eve. I saw how the wound was healing and she was breathing steadily again. However, a question popped into my head.

"What have you used in exchange?" I asked Pete who growled at me.

"The beast" I heard him mutter as he was falling apart.

"The beast?" I asked confused.

"Well, you see, Dean, while you two were on the tale we fought the beast who appeared on the first chapters of the story. It was the pet of the girl., who was a witch." My brother explained me.

"I hate witches" I stated before sitting next to Eve on the bed she was laying in. I cherished her hair, but was stopped by Pete.

"Who do you think you are to talk like that to her?" He asked me as he jabbed me on the shoulder with his finger.

"Look, mate, I was wrong, ok? But I didn't mean any of it!" I said raising my hands in defense.

"My as*" He exclaimed again "She was in tears by your cold words, Dean. She was blaming herself. She really thought that you saw her like that, you id*ot!"

"Sorry" I looked down at her and shook my head.

"You better apologize to her" Pete spat before leaving the room with Sam and Sylvain.

"I'm really sorry" I lay next to her as I circled her waist with my arms. "I really sorry" I repeated lying my head on her chest. I heard her steady heartbeat and let it lull me into sleep.

"Dean" I heard someone call me as the person tried to move me away from my love. I hugged Eve closer to me and buried my face on the crook of her neck. "Dean" The person tried to shove me away.

"No" I muttered hugging Eve with force. "Leave me alone"

"Dean, you are hurting me" I heard Eve say and I loosened my hug. I looked at her face to see her eyes looking at me. "Let me get up" She ordered me and I shook my head. "Dean"

"Nope" I lay my head back on her neck. How I missed laying like this with her. How many mornings would I wake up to be hugging her or with her head on my chest.

"Let me get up" She forced herself to a sitting position. I still had my head on her chest and I heard her growl. I smirked at it. "Dean if you don't let go of me this instant, I'll cut your hands clean" She threatened me.

"You wouldn't" I smirked , but then I frowned when I saw her glowy hand.

"You were saying what?" She said and I let her go. I saw how she stood up from the bed and picked her things.

"All the things that I said were lies" I confessed out of the blue. She turned around and looked at me. "I didn't mean any of them. I was just angry that you were driving with Pete and that you were asking em to stop thinking of you when all I think of is you, Eve" I stepped closer to her as she looked at me shocked. "I tried to keep my word. God knows how hard I tried, but it's impossible. You cannot ask me to forget everything I had and felt with you, Eve. You can't ask a man to lock his heart in a box and then throw it away. You can't ask me to do that" I cherished her cheek.

"Dean" She started "You have to"

"No, I don't have to do anything. I only have to be with the woman I love, Eve" I stepped closer to her so that our bodies were touching. "Tell me that you don't love me and I'll leave you alone. Tell me that you don't love me and I'll forget everything about us" I urged her knowing that she wouldn't be able to. She locked her eyes with me. Her eyes were empty of any feelings as mine showed confusion.

"I don't love you, Dean Winchester" She stated and I let her cheek go as I took two steps back.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I'll go to my room" She said before getting out of the room. I sat down on the couch still hearing her refusing words.

"She is lying" I kept repeating over and over again. "She didn't mean it" I said frustrated as I buried my head in between my hands. "I'll prove her that she loves me, that she wants me to touch her, that she wants me kiss her. I'll prove it to her" I swore to no one in particular.

**How was it? Please, tell me what you think of the chapter. By the way, Sylvain is GinnySweeney.**

**Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here is chapter 6 of the sequel. I'm really sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I couldn't find any good ideas for it. Hope you like it! For anyone who has twitter here is my name ( or it's in my profile): **/#!/ClumsyEider

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural.**

**M Rated for language.**

DEAN POV

Why would she be so stubborn as to tell me that she doesn't love me! I can see it in her eyes that she still loves me, but no… she has to be all cold towards me when all I want is to hold her in my arms and kiss her till she begs me to go back with her and be happily ever after. I tried calling Lisa to tell her that our relationship couldn't be, but either I was busy or Evy stopped me from calling her as if knowing my intentions. At the moment , Sam and me were in a city having a break from driving for countless of hours non stop while Evy, Silvayn and Pete were on a mission that we cannot know about. What are Pete and Eve hiding? When Pete received a call from someone, he seemed very nervous and even scared. He whispered something on Evy's ear and she looked scared but then She hid it quickly. What was so important as to leave me alone with all the problems and doubts I have with Sam? Didn't she care about me? Why is she contradictory? When I only had one nights stands I didn't have to think about anything but sex. I didn't have to worry about her being in danger or doing it with Pete.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam asked me as we were walking back to the Impala.

"Yes" I answered shortly.

"Well, I think we have something. There have been four suicides in here" He informed me as he showed me the newspaper.

"Ok, let's go then" I agreed and waited for him to be sat on the car before getting on it. While I was waiting for Sam to come back from getting us dinner , I called Bobby again to know whether he found anything about Sam or not. I gave him a day before I took matter in my hands.

"How about we call Evy?" I proposed once Sam was back. He looked at me confused and then smirked.

"Sure, let's call Evy and the rest" He stated as I shook my head. He was thinking of having adult affairs with Silvayn, I could read it on his face!

"Ok" I said as I dialed Eve's phone. I waited four tones before I heard Pete pick up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Pete, let Evy talk" I told him .

"She is quite … busy at the moment" He trailed off. What is wrong here?

"Where is she?" I asked him agitatedly. What is happening? Why would Pete pick up her phone?

"She is busy, Winchester" He spat. "Did you want anything?" He inquired.

"I want you all three to join us in a gig" I ordered.

"Sure, ok. We'll be wherever you are tomorrow" He informed me and I heard someone grunt.

"Tell Eve to pick up the phone" I ordered.

"What is it, Dean?" I heard her tired voice.

"You are joining us" I stated waiting for her to argue or something so that I would know that everything was alright.

"Ok. We will be there tomorrow" She agreed. Something is wrong!

"Ok, see you tomorrow" I bid my goodbyes and told them the address before hanging up the phone. I'm going to find what they are hiding from me. Why would so many hide things from me? First , Sam and now my Evy.

Anyways, we went and talked with the sister of the last victim to find that the last words the victim heard were to kill herself. Then, I went to a music shop that both the dentist and the sister went to before committing suicide. The shop owner told me that one of his horns went missing and that it was a really important horn. I called for Castiel and waited only to hear a knock on the door. I sighed frustrated and opened the door.

"Well, hello Dean" Pete said before making his way inside the room. He threw the bags he was carrying on the floor before plopping on the bed tired. I waited for Silvayn to enter the room after welcoming me sweetly. Lastly was Evy who was taking something from the car. I waited for her with my arms crossed. She looked really tired.

"Hello, Dean" She said as she stood right in front of me.

"Hello, Evy" I answered back without moving.

"Do you mind?" She said all politely. There is absolutely something wrong. She has never been polite with me.

"Not at all" I let her enter the room and she made her way to my bed.

"So , you all look tired" I started and they looked at me from their either sitting or laying positions.

"Well, we had a hell of a gig!" Silvayn exclaimed as she exchanged a knowing look with Eve.

"What was the gig about?" I asked Eve.

"It was about a demon" Pete answered for her.

"Oh" I looked suspiciously at Eve who had her eyes closed.

"Dean, I'm back" Sam announced as soon as he left the keys on the table. "Hello" He smirked at Silvayn who blushed.

"They are tired" I stated as if knowing what he was thinking.

"Ok, then let them rest" He smirked once more as he took his jacket off and walked to his bed. "We will have to share beds" He smirked even more at the blushing face of Silvayn. "Do you want to share it with me, Silvayn?"

"Ok, Silvayn you take the bed and I'll take the couch. Eve is already on her Lala Land" Pete stated. I looked at the sleeping form of Eve who was curled up in my bed.

"Well, it's your chance, Dean" Sam whispered to me and I just decided to ignore him.

"Let's rest" I said as I began taking my boots and jacket. I lay down next to Eve only to have her snuggle closer to me. I sighed content of having her sleeping with me again. I hugged her close to me as if she was my second skin. However, she whimpered and I let her loose a bit but without taking her away from me.

"Good night, Evy" I whispered on her ear and she nuzzled me on the neck making me shiver.

"Tomorrow we will look for more information" I informed the occupants of the room who grunted in agreement before snores were heard.

I woke up when I felt someone try to move away from me. I hugged her closer to me and she whimpered. She touched my face gently from my forehead to my cheeks to end on my jaw line. I enjoyed every touch of my alchemist till she decided that it was a great idea to poke my eyes. I opened my eyes to find her ready to poke my left eye. I took her finger in my hand before placing it on my chest. I snuggled closer to her and she tensed up.

"Dean" I heard her voice and I smirked. How I missed to wake up next to her. She would always wake me up with cherishes, as well as kisses. But, now she would just poke my eyes.

"Evy, that hurts!" I informed her still not letting her go. "Come on, go back to sleep. It's…" I grabbed the phone that was on her night table making me lay gently over her. "4 am" I informed her looking down at her beautiful eyes. She blushed and I smirked. I cherished her cheek with the hand that was not grabbing her finger. "I missed this" I whispered as I dove to her lips.

"Dean" She placed her hand on my lips stopping me from kissing her. I grunted. "I need to go to the bathroom" She announced and I rolled off her and let her go to the bathroom , but not before noticing that she was grabbing her sides in pain. I placed my hands behind my head as I waited for the alchemist to come back to me. Was she injured? How did she get injured? Why couldn't she tell em that she was injured? I would be more than happy to heal her wounds. I would treat her like a princess. didn't she rely on me anymore.

"What are you doing awake?" She asked me as she lay down next to me and covered her body with the blanket. I lay on my side and looked at her.

"It took you a lot of time" I stated and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, maybe I ate something that made me bad" She lied to me. I could tell that she was lying to me because whenever she lies she looks away from my face. Well, at least with things not related to love.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital to get your stomach checked" I offered waiting for her reaction. She turned on her side and tried to cover the hiss of pain. She looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Dean, it's not the first time that I had food poisoning. It's not so important as to go to the hospital" She blurted and I let it go for the moment.

"Come on, go back to sleep" I suggested as I hugged her by the waist only to have my arm placed on my side. "What are you doing? "I asked her confused.

"We are not a couple" She stated as she gave me her back.

"I know. We are friends" I tried hugging her again.

"Stop it, Dean. Remember what we pacted" She looked at me death on the eyes with her now emotionless eyes.

"I want to hug you. Just hugging you while we sleep doesn't mean that we love each other. It just means that we are comfortable with each other" I explained though all I wanted to say was `Let me hug you as I love you with all my heart'.

"Please" She begged and I nodded my head. However, as you might know, I'm quite stubborn and when I knew that she was asleep , I hugged her closer to me.

When I woke up, I found Pete and Silvayn having breakfast, while Sam was nowhere to be seen. I sat up quickly missing the warmth next to me. Pete and Silvayn looked at me shocked.

"She is having a shower. Don't worry, Dean" Silvayn smiled at me as if reading my mind.

"I'm going to help Sam buying more of these cupcakes" Pete said as he licked his fingers. I rolled my eyes as I watched him and Silvayn leave the room. I lay back down on the bed before standing up quickly.

"I have my Eve on the shower" I muttered to myself before smirking. "I'm going to make a visit"

I took my shirt off and walked to the bathroom. I opened the door and heard Evy humming a song which I didn't recognize. I looked at the curtains that were impeding me to see her naked body. I took a deep breath before opening the faucet and damping my face with the cold water.

"Hello?" I heard Eve stop the water. I smirked and grabbed a towel to dry my face. "Who is there?" She asked in a threatening voice. I smirked and didn't answer her. "I must be going paranoid" I heard her mutter before turning on the water again.

I took this as my opportunity as to play my card of `I didn't know you were having a shower'. I extended my hand towards the curtains slowly as I felt my heart begin racing. I tried to calm my heart. My hand touched the curtain before gripping it. I opened the curtains to find the naked body of my Eve. She looked at em with shock apparent on her face. She screamed and covered her body, well more like her private parts, with her hands.

"What the hell are you doing, Winchester?" She screamed furiously. I let my eyes wander her body missing touching her every part of skin.

"I didn't think there was anybody here" I stated calmly as I began unbuttoning my jeans. She looked at me scared.

"Stop undressing, Dean" She squealed and I chuckled as was ready to take my boxers off.

"Well, I just want to take a shower" I shrugged my shoulders as I acted unaffected of seeing her naked, though I was dying of jumping on her and start kissing her every part of her body.

"I'm in the shower" She stated "You know what, give me the towel" She ordered me and I smirked.

"Why don't you take it yourself" I dared her and she scoffed.

"Turn around" She ordered me and I obeyed, though I didn't move from my position. I heard her mutter curses before brushing her skin against mine to be able to take the towel. I shivered as her wet skin touched my dry one making me fight the urges of hugging her close to my body. "I can't believe you Dean" I turned around and saw how she secured the towel around her body.

"When did you get this scar?" I asked her as I caressed the scar that was on her shoulder. It must have been a deep wound to leave such a big and nasty scar.

"A gig" She covered the scar with her hand. "Now, if you'll excuse , I'm going to get dressed, in other words, do not dare going out of this bathroom before I tell you , you can" She threatened me and I smirked. I nodded my head and decided to left the question of why her stomach had such a deep wound. Half and hour later I heard her knock on the door and announce that she finished getting dressed.

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute" I announced as I looked at myself in the mirror "She is going to be begging for me to take her" I smirked at my reflection before exiting the bathroom .

"Geez, you better not complain when a girl takes more than half an hour on the shower" She exclaimed as she was zipping her bag. I stood right behind her waiting for her to bump into me. She bumped into me and gasped. "What are you doing?" She asked me without turning around. I could see her blush apparent on her cheeks.

"Well, I just got a shower" I stated before turning her around "You left me without towels" I smirked as her eyes traveled down my body before darting back wide open to my face.

"Let me go, Winchester" She threatened me. Didn't she know that her threats didn't have any effect on me? I hugged her closer to me. "Winchester" She barked.

"What is it, Evania?" I smirked "Have you never felt a body like mine close to your body?" I asked her.

"You idiot, of course I had. You were my boyfriend" She exclaimed and laughed.

"Why act so shy, then? You have seen everything" I stopped the temptation of running my hands over her body as I felt her hands on my bare chest making my muscles twitch in pleasure of her cold touch against my burning skin.

"Ok, let's do it your way" She smirked at me shocking me. Was she going to let me touch her? I hope so, as my downstairs neighbor was threatening to go up various floors, if you get who I'm talking about. She ran her hands over my chest and pressed her body close to mine. Sh played with my earlobe with her lips and I groaned before letting my hands wander over her backside. She guided me to the bed slowly and almost killing me with pleasure.

"Well, hello there" She smirked as she felt my neighbor welcome her. I tried kissing her lips but she continued licking and biting my earlobe.

"Evy" I moaned as she lay us down on the bed. I placed my hands on her waist as she let her loose hair fall over her face . She looked at me in the eyes with those beautiful hazel orbs that, now, held so many emotions from lust to love. "You need to take these off" I stated as I tugged at her clothes.

"Ok" She smirked and tried getting up only to be stopped as my hands made more pressure on her hips to make her stop. "I'm going to strip for you, Dean" She whispered on my ear making me shiver and yearn for her.

I let her go free and plopped on my shoulders waiting for her to take her clothes off. She began unzipping her baggy hoodie slowly only to turn around and begin combing her hair into two ponytails. I stared at her with my mouth wide open. "You better get dressed, Winchester. We have a gig , remember?" She looked at me through the mirror and chuckled at my shocked expression. I grunted and walked to her.

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked her as I hugged her from behind.

"Your problem not mine" She stated as she turned around and sat on the couch eating a muffin. I growled and went back to the bathroom to take a cold shower. When I got out of the bathroom she was reading her alchemy book. "You still read that book? I mean, you know it from front page to the last page" I stated as I got dressed right in front of her.

"There is always something hidden" She muttered as she kept reading the book.

"Castiel" I called for the angel remembering what I found out.

"Why are you calling him?" She asked me confused.

"Castiel" I kept calling the angel.

"Hello Dean" The angel answered him. I got angry at him for not answering at me previously and giving me any information about Sam. "What happened to you Cas? You used to be human, or at least acted like one"

"I'm at war" Castiel answered me giving em his back "Certain things are now required of me" He explained and as soon as I mention Gabriel's horn of truth he flew away. I sighed and turned around to find Evy looking at me with sad eyes.

"Sorry, Dean. I should have been with you" She regretted and I sat next to her .

"No worries. You are here now" I draped my arm around her and waited for her to get away from me, but she didn't.

We will find what is wrong with Sam, don't worry" She reassured me.

"It's not the horn of truth" Castiel reappeared on the room. I went angry with him and Eve sighed frustrated.

"You are like a child. He was trying to be nice , as a friend would be to one of his dearest friends" She grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?" I asked her scared that I might not see her again.

"Looking for Pete and Silvayn" She closed the door behind her and left me alone. I went to a bar and drank several shots. Sam called me informing me that the bodies went missing.

"Anything else I can get you?" The bartender asked me after she poured me another shot.

"I just want the freaking truth" I confessed before drowning the drink. The bartender confessed some of her personal secrets regretting it later. I walked out of the bar and called Bobby, Sam and Lisa who told me that she knew that everything will come to an end the second she saw Sam and Eve. When I met with Sam , I confronted him waiting for him to tell me the truth.

"Hey, we know what is doing this" Pete exclaimed as soon as we entered the room.

"By the way, the hotel receptionist came and told us that either we check ourselves in another room or we were going to get kicked out" Silvayn started "So , we checked ourselves in another room"

"Ourselves?" I asked hoping for her to say that Eve was staying in my room.

"Yeah, Pete , Silvayn and me are going to another room" Eve explained.

"So what is we are dealing with?" Sam asked.

"Veritas, the Goddess of Truth" Pete began explaining the facts of the goddess as I sat down close to Eve who shivered.

"Can I talk with you?" I asked as I saw her clutch her stomach.

"Sure" We went to her room. "What is it?" She didn't look at me in the eyes.

"Who did that wound to you?" I asked her pointing to her stomach.

"Uvall" She confessed before clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Who is Uvall?" I asked her nearing closer to her. She stepped away from me to bumped into the couch and sit down.

"He is a demon who is after the Daniels, Grant and Winchester. He is after your souls. He wants to torture you till insanity before burning your souls to ashes. He has plans for your souls, though. Before burning them , he is planning on using you to kill angels. He is really violent" She explained to me "What the hell!" She exclaimed shocked.

"Why did you hide it from me?" I lowered myself and placed both my hands on each side of the couch trapping her.

"Because I didn't want you to worry about anything. You have enough with what you have" She explained "Sh*t. What is wrong?"

"You have your own problems too" I stated.

"You have no idea how many problems I have" She scoffed before clasping her hands back on her mouth.

"What problems do you have?" I asked .

"For starters, I have been threatened by the angels to bring Sue back. They want me to do something nasty for them so that Sue comes back. They want me to kill another angel"

"Who?" I asked fearing the worst.

"Castiel" She looked down at her lap." Moreover, Uvall wants to see me dismembered all over the Earth while he keeps my skin so that he can use my alchemy to create armies of ravenous demons" She kept explaining.

"What about me?" I asked trying to steer all her sadness away and don't make her talk about all these problems at the moment. She locked her eyes with mine. Her hand made her way to my cheek.

"You are e…" Before she could finish the sentence the door was opened by Pete.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked with a smirk.

"No" She denied as she scurried away "Thank God, I don't know what was happening" She sighed relieved.

Well, when my dear and with the right timing Pete interrupted the confession of Eve, they discovered that the reporter of the news was Veritas. So we headed to her house, leaving Silvayn and Pete back on the motel room. Why? Well, they said that they had things to do more important than this mission. What were those things? I think now I have a clue what those things were.

When we entered the house we followed the trail of blood to find a corpse before being knocked out. We woke up tied to a column.

"So tell me, Evania" Veritas walked to Eve who was struggling with the ropes. Why wasn't she using alchemy? "I heard of the legend of you not using circles and also about the only way to stop your alchemy" She sowed her a bloody knife. Sh*t, she cut her hands "So, now you are defendless"

"Get a bit closer and I'll show you how defend less I am" I smirked at her threat. She always was so brave!

"Tell me your deepest secret, alchemist?" Veritas spat and Eve shut her lisp close. "What is your deepest secret?" I saw Eve fight the urge of talking.

"I love with all my heart Dean Winchester" She confessed. "I made a pact with him so that he could be with Lisa and Ben and lead a happy life. I sacrificed my happiness for him to be happy. I would do anything for him. I would die for him"

"Eve" I whispered her name.

"What about you?" Veritas neared Sam who seemed unaffected. "You have no soul" She exclaimed and before she could kill us, I got free and tackled her to he ground. After the fight and killing of the goddess , I ended punching Sam to unconsciousness.

"Stop it, Dean" Eve pried me away from my brother. "Let's go back"

We took Sam back to the room where I tied him to a chair. I began pacing the room with a glass of whiskey on my hand till I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to find Eve. I let her in and she sat down on the couch watching me pace.

"Stop it, Dean" She exclaimed and I looked at her.

"Why did you lie to me?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You love me, Evania" I spat angrily "Why would you turn me down so many times?"

"Dean" She started.

"You have no f*cking idea how much I have suffered!" I spat with venom. I saw her stand up and walk briskly to me. She stood centimeters away from me.

"Do you think that I didn't suffer at all! Do you really think of me as an inhuman alchemist who wouldn't suffer from not being able to be with the one she loves! What kind of person do you take me for" She began pacing "I always wondered what you were doing, thinking. I was always worried about you. When you were with Lisa and Ben, without knowing about Sam and me being alive, I always went to your house and watched you do the things you were supposed to do with me. I always wished to knock on your door and snatch you away from Lisa. But, I couldn't, if I did that , I would have been selfish for neglecting you from happiness. I sacrifices my heart for you, Dean. You have always had my heart without you knowing it. You have no f*cking idea what I went for, Dean. So don't go telling me that you are the only one who suf…" I cut her as I stopped her pacing motions and crashed my lips on her. She shoved me away and looked at me angrily. "What the hell!"

"Why are you so f*cking stubborn? I always wished for Lisa to be you. You always had my heart on your hands. Why did you make a pact with me if you love me? Why don't you succumb to your feelings?" I asked her not letting her go from my arms.

"Because I didn't want to suffer once you got back with Lisa and Ben" She confessed with teary eyes. I tilted her face so that she was looking at me. I Eskimo kissed her and she closed her eyes.

"You will never lose me. I will always be with you" I confessed before kissing her , this time tenderly. She kissed me back. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this" I hugged her close to my body.

"Yeah, me too" I felt her smile against my shoulder. I hugged her closer to hear her whimper in pain.

"I'm going to kill Uvall" I growled and she cherished my cheeks lovingly.

"That is my mission, Dean" She smiled at me before her plump lips met mine.

**How was it? Please, tell me what you think of the chapter. By the way, Sylvain is GinnySweeney.**

**Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here is chapter 7 of the sequel. I'm really sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I couldn't find any good ideas for it. Hope you like it! For anyone who has twitter here is my name ( or it's in my profile): **/#!/ClumsyEider

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural.**

**M Rated for mature.**

_EVE POV_

Ok, so in the end, I ended up confessing my feelings for Dean once again. He said he never stopped loving me and that made me really happy. At the moment, Dean was kissing me as we lay on his bed. He ran his hands up and down my sides making me shiver while I ran my hands up and down his back.. He moaned against my lips before placing kissing over my jaw and up towards my ear.

"You have no idea how I longed to be like this again" He whispered on my ear before sucking on my earlobe.

"Dean" I breathed out and he returned his attention to my lips. However, this time his hands were making their way up my shirt and towards my breasts where they stopped. He made me sit down with my legs in each side of his waist. He kept kissing me as he began to unclasp my bra. I stopped kissing him "Dean" I started and he kissed my neck. I moaned as he got easily to my sweet spot and sucked on it.

"Hmhm" I heard him say. I closed my eyes in pleasure.

"We can't" I muttered as I moaned again. He locked his beautiful hazel and clouded with lust eyes with mine.

"Don't you love me?" He asked me with his puppy eyes. I nodded my head as I Eskimo kissed him. "Then, we can" He proceeded with what he was doing and before he could take my shirt off completely , I stopped his motions by placing my hands on his. "What is it, Eve?" He asked em worried.

"We can't" I repeated again as I placed my bra in place and then wore the shirt correctly.

"Why not?" He asked me as he hugged my by the waist so that I could not move.

"Because Sam is here" I stated. Dean looked at his tied brother and then back at me.

"Let's go to another room or even the car" He proposed as he let me stand up. "Come on" He took my hand and guided me to the door.

"Dean" I stopped walking and he turned around . "Let's leave it for later" I stated and I heard him sigh.

"You know, this is the fourth time that you do this to me, well at least that I have counted, because you had your ways of giving my neighbor good reasons to go up" He explained and I chuckled.

"Four?" I asked confused.

"Yes, four as the big ones, I mean the ones that I almost had the urges of throwing you to the bed and doing it non stop with you. I'm not telling with this that I don't want to do it with you like that everyday. It's just that in those four occasions you left me with a really big boner and I had to either take a really cold shower and start thinking about Bobby in a tutu or I eased myself of that tension" He finished and I laughed.

"Bobby in a tutu?" I laughed and he had a serious face"It would be priceless"

"Well, it was the only way to keep erotic images of you and me away from my head" He explained.

"Well, then you better go and imagine Bobby in a tutu or ease yourself because we are not doing anything till Sam has his soul back" I informed him and he grunted.

"Why don't you ease me by yourself" He neared me and I crossed my arms. "You know you want to" He purred on y ear as he circled me with his strong arms. He began swaying us from side to side slowly and I smiled.

"Hey, hey, ok, it's great that you two are together, BUT there is an angel standing right behind you looking at you with a creepy face. You know, I'm really happy, but if it were me I would be creeped out " Pete interjected and I laughed as I saw Castiel's face.

"Sorry, Cass" I apologized as I unglued myself from Dean who grunted.

"SO, what do we do with Sam's soul?" Dean asked the angel.

"We will have to find a way or someone who could bring it back" Pete stated as he sat next to a sad Silvayn. "Don't worry, honey, he will be fine" He reassured her.

"I know, it's just that who could have done something like this to him. I mean, bring him back soulless" Silvayn wondered.

"Well, whoever did it is going to take what it's worth it" I reassured her and she smiled at me.

In the end, we got Sam free from his ropes and let him take care of some gigs with us. We went into a family hunting with some problems on the way. Then , we encountered, well more like Dean, with vicious fairies. However, the only gig during those days that shocked me the most was the one where Meg a.k.a. ultra b*tch asked for help to capture Crowley. Castiel got a little carried away when he gave a chaste kiss, please note the sarcasm, to Meg. Right now, we were in Sam's room discussing about Dean's choice of going to visit Death.

"I'm not letting you go and meet Death" I exclaimed angrily.

"Eve, it's the only way to get Sam's soul back" Dean retorted as he tried to hug me.

"There must be another way, you id*ot! I'm not letting you go" I exclaimed again.

"Tell me what other way we have, huh? There is no other way but to ask Death for a favor!" He yelled back.

"Do you know what it means to ask Death for a favor?" I screamed at him.

"I don't care what it takes, I'll do whatever he asks me!" He yelled.

"You know what" I started jabbing my finger on his strong chest "Do whatever you want. I don't care. You don't care about me, so you do whatever you want. I could look for a way to get his soul back, but you don't rely on me, so do whatever you want. I don't care" I yelled before exiting the room.

"Eve, you can't go alone!" I heard Pete scream after me.

"I don't care" I yelled at him once he caught up with me.

"But I do care" He stated "Come back to the room and accept that he is right"

"He is not right, Pete. There is another way to bring his soul back" I exclaimed.

"There is no way of getting his soul back, if it's not making a contract" Pete exclaimed angrily.

"Well, I have plans" I started out of nowhere " I'm going to buy something for dinner" I started walking towards the bar and once I knew that Pete was not in sight I turned the corner and summoned Aaron.

"Well, hello Evania" The tall blond haired and blue eyed man smiled at me.

"Aaron" I started.

"What is it that you want? Are you going to accept my proposal?" He asked me as he neared me.

"I have some things that I would like to clear on that proposal" I started backing away from the approaching man.

"What is it?" He smirked at me as he backed me up against the wall.

"The Winchesters, and the rest who hunt with me are not to be harmed" I started and he looked at me in the eyes for some seconds before nodding his head.

"I can do that" He smirked at me. "What else?"

"You will give Sam his soul back" I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Ok" He agreed. "How about we start with the preparations? "

"There is more" I cut him as I shoved him away form me as he was rather close to my taste.

"Name it, honey" He smirked when I growled t his 'honey'.

" You will take care of Uvall " I saw shock cross his eyes "You know that he is after the Winchesters and the Daniels. I want you to stop him"

"Well, honey"

"Stop calling em honey" I growled at him as my hand began glowing.

"You better get used to it" He cherished my cheek only to have it smacked and burned by my hand. "I like how fiery you are. You make me wonder how you will be in the near future…" He held both my hands above my head with force as I struggled to get free from his iron grasp.

"Let me go" I tried kicking him, but he pressed his body to mine stopping all my movements.

"Now, I'll do what you ask me, but you will do something for me" He started as he looked at me up and down. " I want you to kill Castiel" He smirked at my shocked expression.

"I told you that those who hunt with me were not to be harmed, and Castiel hunts with me so if I kill him you break your promise" I retorted.

"No, no, no. I don't break any promise as you will kill him" He chuckled and I burned his hand again with my alchemy. He hissed in pain and backed away form me.

"I'm getting tired of your alchemy" He stated angrily as he cut my hands and shoved me with force against the wall.

"I'll do as you say as you will do as I say, are we clear?" He threatened me as I tried to regain my breathing from the force of the hit on my back.

"Let her go!" I heard a deep male voice scream from behind us. I looked at the man to find Dean pointing his gun to Aaron. The angel let go of me and turned around to look at Dean.

"I wouldn't do that, Dean or your brother will be soulless all his remaining life" Aaron threatened him.

"I doubt that" Dean answered as he shot at Aaron. I knelt on the floor and covered my head knowing fully well that Aaron would disappear before the bullet touched him. "Are you ok?" He ran to me worried and helped me stand up.

"I'm fine" I shook his hands away form me and began walking towards the supermarket.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed as he stopped me. "We have to take care of your hands" He stated as blood was falling down my hands to the floor. He took his bandana and tied it around one hand while the other was wrapped by my bandana, well more like his past bandana that I took as mien as soon as he used it to stop my hemorrhage.."Stop it already!" He exclaimed exasperated as I was about to walk again.

"Let me go, Dean" I started not looking at him in the eyes.

"Who was that man?" He asked me angrily.

"Aaron" I answered back.

"What was he?" He turned me around so that he was looking at me while I looked at our shoes.

"An angel"

"What was he talking about?" He tilted my head with his finger.

"He was talking about our future wedding and my supposed mission of killing Castiel" I confessed and Dean let go of me and started pacing.

"Are you st*pid!" He exclaimed and I felt my anger rise again.

"Why? Because I want to keep you all safer?" I retorted angrily.

"Yeah, by killing Castiel" He scoffed.

"I'm not going to kill him! I'll persuade him to forget about Castiel" I spat.

"What about me?" He asked me as he grabbed me by the arms with force.

"What about you, Winchester? Did you think of me when you decided to go and ask for a favor to Death?" I spat with venom.

"Yes, I did" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, well , good way of thinking of me by getting yourself a death wish" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Evy" He neared me to him "You need to understand that it's Sam who we are talking about"

"I know that's Sam, that's why I was going to marry that jerk, so that he could have his soul back and you guys were safe" I exclaimed.

"I don't want you to marry him!" He exclaimed "Sam is my brother not yours" He spat and I punched him in the nose.

"I can't believe you are saying this. I see him as my brother and I don't want you to suffer" I began walking again and entered the supermarket searching for something to eat. Once I paid for what I bought I exited the supermarket.

"You are not going to marry him" I heard someone state from behind me. I turned around to find Dean leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm not handing you to anyone" He neared me and sighed before looking at em in the eyes "Look, I've just got you back in my arms and I'm not going to let anyone snatch you away from me. I know that Sam is like a brother to you, but I don't want you to sacrifice yourself and leave me all alone" He cherished my cheek.

"You are going to leave me alone, Dean" I stated.

"I'm not going to leave you alone, I promise" He kissed my forehead. "I'll come back to you. Wherever I am, I'll always come back to you, Evy. You are not going to get rid of me" He smirked before pecking my lips.

"I'm going with you" I stated looking at his tasty lips.

"What?" He said in a whisper.

"I'll go with you to Death's meeting. I'll be always by your side" I looked up at his hazel orbs.

"Ok" He agreed before kissing me and leaving me wanting more once he broke away. "I missed our little arguments" He smirked as he snaked his arm around my waist.

"Did you?" I leaned over him letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"Yes, because every time we got into an argument I got the urges of throwing myself at you and ripping your clothes off and kissing you and doing it with you non stop" He whispered huskily on my ear making me shiver.

"That's quite romantic, Dean. That's what every girl wants to hear" I said sarcastically and then gasped when Dean bit softly on my earlobe.

"How about we go back to our room?" He proposed and I let him guide me back to our room.

"Sure, I want to have dinner" I smirked at his shocked face but then it was me who was shocked as he smirked.

"Of course" He smirked.

"Dean I'm going to have my sandwich and piece of cake" I stated as I noticed that he was taking his shirt off and beginning to unbutton his jeans.

"Of course you are going to, honey" He neared me with his jeans unbuttoned. I looked at his well built body.

"Ok, then, I'll start" I smirked at his shocked face.

"How come you never fall into my charms!" He exclaimed as he sighed. "You are the only woman who can make me frustrated for not falling into my tricks!"

"Well, Dean" I walked slowly towards him as I unbuttoned some buttons of my T-shirt. He gulped as he looked at my chest, then up to my lips to end on my eyes. "I'm different" I run my fingers in a feather like motion over his chest and I saw him gulp again.

"Yes, you are" He whispered as he placed his hand behind my neck nearing our faces closer.

"Yes, I am" I kissed his nose "That's why" I bit his lower lip softly "I don't fall under your tricks" I finished in a whisper against his lips. Before he could kiss me I walked back to the bed with a winning smile on my face. I sat down on the bed and opened my soda. I watched as Dean growled and looked angry before a smirk replaced the anger. I looked at him confused.

"Ok" He shrugged his shoulders. Why wasn't he going to the shower as he always did?. "Fine" He walked closer to me and sat right next to me. I looked at him confused and waiting for his attack. I took a sip form my soda side glancing Dean who was taking his boots off as his muscles flexed. My eyes roamed his flexing muscles.

"I hope you don't mind having me working out" He started as he stretched his arms and shoulders.

"No, not at all" I answered as I picked my sandwich. He was doing push up and sit ups. I found myself being unable to eat and getting really thirsty. I drank my whole soda and got up.

"Are you ok?" He asked me and I nodded my head being unable to utter any word. I entered the bathroom and tried to calm myself down. I tried to get rid of the images of his sweaty muscled body off my mind. Minutes passed and after peeing and refreshing myself with water, Dean walked in. I looked at him shocked.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower" I announced out of the blue as he nodded his head with a smirk.

"Ok" He exited the bathroom and I undressed. I let the water soak me in and relax me, but Dean popped every now and then in my head.

"Sh*t" I muttered "Ok, try and picture Bobby in a tutu" I muttered for myself ending up cracking up into fits of laughter at the image of Bobby with a tut, ballerinas and a crown. But as soon as the image came it was gone and replaced by Dean once again.

"Hey" I heard Dean say from behind the curtains. I cornered myself against the corner of the shower.

"Yes?" I asked and before I knew it a naked Dean was inside the shower with me. I stood frozen as Dean got soaked in water. I damned whoever gave him such a body.

"I hope you don't mind sharing the shower" He started shampooing his hair "This way we will be fighting the global warming" I chuckled and my hands moved on their own to end on Dean's hair.

"Let me" I whispered and he looked at me while I massaged his head. "Get your head under the water" I whispered and he obeyed bringing me with him. His arms were around my waist and my hands were still on his hair. He looked at me in the eyes.

"To hell with it" I muttered before catching his lips on mine. He moaned against my lips making me lower one of my hands to his back while the other was occupied massaging his scalp. His hands were running up and down y back to end on my left thigh. He made me place my left leg around his waist. I broke the kiss and kissed down his neck. I bit on his earlobe before whispering:

"Well, it's seems as if I'm not able to resist your tricks, Dean"

"Well, I was fearing that you were going to resist me the whole night" He whispered on my ear before biting softly on my sweet spot on the neck. Our hands roamed over each other bodies. "Did Bobby in a tutu work?" He asked me as his hand went down to my private area and started massaging it. I moaned as his hands were doing wonders. I decided to do the same with him as I welcomed his neighbor with my hand.

"Not much" I whispered and he laughed softly after a moan escaped his lips.

"God" He moaned again.

"Dean" I called his name urging him to enter me. He made my wish come true and we were moving in rhythm. My nails buried themselves on his back making him moan. He grabbed me even closer to him , if that is possible. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he grabbed my thighs firmly making me think of the future bruises that his hands were going to leave. He turned us around so that I was with my back against the wall. He slammed me rather hard and I hissed in pain.

"Are you ok?" He looked at me concerned and I kissed him.

"Yes, just don't do it again" I smiled at him before he caught my lisp against his. He left several hickeys on my boy as I left some on his. His rhythm fastened.

"Evy" He called my name.

"Dean" I felt myself ready to climax too.

"I love you" He whispered on my ear raggedly as I arched my back as jolts of pleasure were sent over my body. Seconds later , Dean hugged he with force and buried his face on my neck biting it in the process as waves of pleasure enveloped him. We stood under the running water for some seconds before I took my legs away from his waist.

"I love you" I kissed his lips.

"I love you too" He whispered back . "We should finish showering" He proposed and I agreed. Once we were done we wore our pajamas and lay on the bed comfortingly on each others arms.

"Please don't resits me, Evy" He begged as he nuzzled his nose on my neck.

"If I don't, we will be the whole day doing it" I chuckled as I kissed one of the hickeys that I gave him.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked kissing the hickey I had on my neck.

"Well, first we have a job to do, then, your brother, Silvayn and Pete would be grossed out by it" I heard him chuckle.

"Do you know hat my brother wants to bang Silvayn?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but I'm not letting him. I want Silvayn to know the really sweet Sam that we all know, not this one" I explained.

"I know, that's why I have to go" He hugged me closer to his body.

"I'll go with you" I hugged him with force.

"Ok" He pecked my lips before closing his eyes.

"Are you tired?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I got rather tired with all the worrying out I did for getting your attention" He confessed

"Then, you got me quite tired too" He wiggled his eyebrows to me and I laughed.

"Rest, Dean" I kissed his forehead before closing my eyes too.

Next day arrived and Dean and me went to a kind of motel where a "doctor" lived. Supposedly, he worked quite a few times with Dean's father. The doctor prepared Dean for the "operation".

"Here" He gave me a letter under the name of Ben "I want you to give it to him, just in case" He said from his lying position on the table.

"You will give it to him yourself" I told him. He grabbed me gently form the neck and neared my lips to his. "Please, come back to me" I begged and he smiled at me.

"I made a promise. I don't dare breaking promise with you in case you come looking for me and skin my as* clean" He smirked making me chuckle.

"You better bear that in mind, Dean" I threatened him jokingly, though he knew that some part of me was really threatening him to comeback to me.

"I will, don't worry" He intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Well, love it's really beautiful, but I have a job to do, so here I come" The doctor injected something to Dean and I felt his hand go limp. I prayed for him to come back to me safe and sound. Minutes passed and Dean was not waking up , no matter how hard the doctor and the nurse tried.

"Please, Dean" I begged against his hands. "Please" I fought the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You promised "I whispered on his ear. In that moment, my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Silvayn, it's not a good moment" I stated.

"Sam tried to kill, Bobby" Silvayn informed me shocking me in the process.

"What?" I asked her.

"He doesn't want his soul back" I heard her teary voice. "He wants to be cold Sam, instead of the one you described me" .

"Calm down, Silvayn. Once Dean wakes up we are driving there" I reassured her. "How is Bobby?" I asked her.

"He is fine. Pete build a wall around him so that Sam couldn't shot him. I was injured as I tried stopping him" She informed me.

"Are you ok? I'm going to punch Sam as soon as I get there for hurting you and trying to hurt Bobby" I growled making Silvayn chuckle softly. The doctor looked at me scared and proud at the same time.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch on my leg and chest, nothing to worry about" I could picture her smiling sweetly at me. She is such a sweet woman that I cannot think of a reason why she would be hunting, well apart from what she told me about her past.

"Ok. We will be there as soon as this stubborn man wakes up" I told her.

"Ok, bye, Evy" She hung up the phone and I continued praying for Dean to wake up.

"Dean" I whispered in his ear "I know that you can hear me, come back to me before I skin you as*" I threatened him

"That's a really sweet way to make him come back to the living world" The nurse commented.

"Well, he likes it" I smiled a the nurse. "Please, Dean. I love you" I whispered the last words against his chest.

As soon as the words left my mouth Dean woke up with a start. I looked at him as he regained his breath. Once he did, he looked at me and smiled sweetly at me.

"I love you" He stated and I threw myself at his open arms.

"This is such a moving moment, but I have another client "The doctor stated. I looked at him angry for breaking our hug. "Chop, chop, out of my office"

"Well, if you call this an office" I commented under my breath as I helped Dean out of the table.

"We have to go to Bobby's" I urges Dean who nodded his head. "I'll drive" I offered.

"No, it's ok" He retorted.

"I'm driving, you need to rest. You've been 8 minutes in the Death land" I informed him as I seated on the driver seat and started the engine. We drove in silence with Dean's hand on my thigh. "You know, " I started and he looked at me "It would be a good time for you to start spilling the beans" I heard him chuckle and that made me smile.

"Death made me work in his post. I had to take the lives of people" He looked down at his shoes.

"It was not easy, Evy. I had to take the life of a girl"

"It's ok, Dean. It must have been really hard, but now you are here with me and whoever tries something funny on you, I'll chop his/her balls off or in the case of a woman her ovaries off and throw them to the most ravenous dogs before I start taking their nails off one by one and slowly. After that I'll throw salt to their nail less fingers before taking each hair off their body with wax and then burning them alive"

"Well, that's quite graphic, honey" He commented disgusted at my mentioned torture.

"Yeah, I know" I laughed and he laughed with me. "Everything will be alright"

"Last time you said that everything would be alright, I lost you, Evy" He clutched my thigh a bit more firmly.

"This time, I won't" I told him. After driving miles we got to Bobby's house and went down to the panic room to find Death placing Sam's soul back. After that, I healed Silvayn's not so small wounds after scolding her for lying to me and then hugging her close to me as she cried.

**How was it? Please, tell me what you think of the chapter. By the way, Sylvain is GinnySweeney.**

**Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

_**First of all, I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter. Secondly, I thought of writing this chapter under Silvayn's POV so as to get to know her better (Silvayn is GinnySweeney creation). Thirdly, this sequel will come to an end shortly. OK, so here is the chapter. Enjoy!**_

**SYLVAIN POV**

I waited for Eve and Dean to come back form their encounter with Death. I heard Sam toss around in the panic room. He was screaming and I felt my heart clench at how much anger and evil was in his voice. I looked down at my wrist to find my tattoo saying "If I can Dream". It reminded me of all the dreams that I had when I was a teenage of living my life with the man who I loved and loved me back in a calm town with all our friends close to us. I would always fantasize about hanging around in a barbecue with my friends and boy. Whenever I thought of my dreams I got the parallel images of whatever dreamed, that is, I always saw myself driving in a car in search of another supernatural being. I always thought of those barbecues while I smelt the rotten flesh of a supernatural creature being burnt. I even sometimes thought of not being able to get myself a man who loves me as much as I love him. The thing is that I've never had a boyfriend before. Yeah, I know, how can't you have a boyfriend before? Well, easy, whenever I got close to a boy he always ended up either going away for some reason or another or running away from me when they learned that I was a hunter or even dying.

I remember the first close boyfriend boy I knew at high school. We went to the woods of Tennessee, my hometown, as a school trip. Alec, the one who I thought would be my boyfriend had the idea of walking around the woods alone. I refused the idea, but he just kissed me and told me that he wanted to spend some time alone with me. We walked around the woods till we heard some branches snap and then the shadow of a person leaning over a tree far from us. I grabbed his arm scared as Alec tried to act brave and try to save me. We ran away from the spot we were standing and before we could reach a higher part of the woods the creature grabbed Alec roughly by the ankle. I screamed and threw stones to the creature which looked at me with its eyes before running away dragging the body of Alec. I calmed myself down and followed the tracks it left on its way. I picked a thick stick and tore my shirt so that I could tie it around the stick. I made fire with Alec's lighter that I found on my way to the creature's den.

"Alec" I called his name as I walked through the different corridors till I reached a place with corpses where I found Alec dangling .

"Alec" I ran to him and tried to untie him and get him down only to realize that he was death from blood loss. I cried for some seconds before I gathered all my courage to kill the beast.

I ran over the corridors calling for the beast to come. I did come as it appeared right behind me. I turned around and it slashed me on my torso on the right part. I screamed in pain but I stabbed it with the stick on fire. The beast howled in pain before disappearing to ashes. I stumbled to the floor as I tried to stop my bleeding on the wound.

An hour later my teachers found me as I tried to drag Alec's corpse. They asked em what happened and I took them to the beast's den. When I got home , my parents explained em that it as a Wendigo and that I fought with courage for being my first hunt. My parents were hunters just when I was a child till they decided to stop hunting so that they could be with me and protect me. They were my world. They meant life for me. I loved them with all my heart as they loved me with all their hearts. However, a st*pid teenage driver who decided to drive when he was drunk took them away from me. I still remember that day as if it was yesterday. My parents left me with my grandmother when they were going to buy a cake for grandma's birthday.

"Stay with grandma and take care of her, ok Silvayn?" My father said as he smiled at me.

"Sure, dad. No worries, you know that she will be fine with me" I reassured him. I hugged both my mum and dad before they went away. Hours later, a police man came to my grandma's house to tell us that they were on the hospital. I drove us at full speed to the hospital only to be told that they died on their way to the hospital.

I still cannot get through their loss, but it gave me the strength to kill as many supernatural beings as possible. It gave me leap of faith on the up above, as I believed that they were up in heaven living happily. Since their deaths, I started working on repairing cars as a way out of all my expenses as I didn't want my grandma to pay for all my wants. At the age of 18 I bought my first gun. At the age of 19 I had my first exorcism. At the age of 20, I met what almost was my boyfriend again. We worked together repairing cars in a garage. His name was Scott and he was a sweetheart with me. He took me in really nicely when I first stepped in the garage. He helped me overcome some of my past issues, though not all of them. He took me on a date to the cinema and then for dinner. As we were walking down the street hand in hand when a werewolf came running to us at full speed ready to kill us.

"Run, Scott" I shouted at the man on my right as I aimed my gun to the werewolf. Scott was petrified in fear as he saw me shot the werewolf. "Damn it" I cursed under my breath as the beast threw me with force against the nearest wall. I watch with horror and helplessness how Scott was bitten by the werewolf. "Scott" I screamed as I shoot to his end the werewolf.

"Silvayn" Scott called my name as he stumbled over me with his hand on his side.

"It's ok. Let me take you to the hospital" I urged him as we took a taxi to the hospital "Everything will be alright" I kept repeating as I ran my fingers over his black hair soothingly.

"Silvayn" He grabbed my hand with force before they took him into boxes. I waited till a nurse told me that I could go into his room. When I entered the room, I saw him lying on the bed with a sad expression on his face. I hugged him with care of his wound.

"They asked me what happened and I told them that a dog bit me" He started "I couldn't tell them that a beast bit me, they would think that I'm nuts" He tried to crack a joke but I knew that he was trying to cheer me up.

"He is dead, Scott. There is nothing else to worry about" I kissed his temple as I let him rest. How I wish I knew what will come to us on a full moon. It seemed as if you were bitten by a werewolf , you would become a werewolf too, regardless of killing the one who bit you.

"Please, Scott" I begged with tears in my eyes as I aimed my gun to the werewolf that Scott became into in a full moon. "Please don't" I continued crying as the beast lurked my way with saliva dripping from its snout. "No" I screamed before shooting the werewolf straight on its chest with a silver bullet. The beast fell loudly to the floor as blood was oozing out of its wound. I saw how it changed into Scott's naked body. I crawled to his side and cried as I held his dead body in my arms.

Watching everyone I cared die made me stronger and continue hunting those supernatural being that were terrorizing many humans all over the world. My hunts led me to Europe and back to the States. I made many friends on my search of supernatural beings, but I did not know what a real friend was till I met Eve. We met in a hunt that we decided to share where some kids were killed by this evil spirit.

"Hey, Evania" I called her as we were having dinner. She was eating pasta as she drank her coke while Pete was devouring his hamburger with the help of a beer. I ate my salad and drank from my beer occasionally.

"What is it, Silvayn?" She asked me as her brown eyes met my blue eyes.

"Are we going to meet again?" I asked her not wanting to hear from her `Yeah, don't worry, I'll call you and we will meet again. However, right now I'm quite busy, sorry´ come out of her lips.

"Dear" She started as she sipped her coke "What are you talking about?" She took me by surprise as I thought that she was going to say that she didn't want to know anything about me. "You are coming with us. I'm not going to leave you alone" I smiled at her as I felt like home with her.

"Thanks" I thanked her and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Moreover, you will help me with this mess of a man who calls himself Pete instead of Pig" I laughed at her jokes as Pete tried to talk back at her thought he almost choked himself.

We hunt together for months and she told me many things about her past, her alchemy, family, friends, dead boyfriend but she never told em anything about her current boyfriend. So one night, when she was healing my wounds with her alchemy, I decided to ask about his boyfriend.

"So tell me, Eve, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked her and her alchemy deactivated itself.

"I used to have one" She answered as she turned on her back as she was busy packing some things on her bag.

"What happened?" I persisted and I heard her sigh.

"I died" She confessed and I gasped.

"What do you mean by you died?" I asked her and Pete answered for her.

"She died during the Apocalypse when she tried to protect the brothers. She died protecting them. I brought her back so that she could help me"

"The Winchesters?" I asked her and she nodded with a sad smile.

"Sam and me died, well more like I died and Sam was trapped with Lucy on the cage. I don't know how, well till Pete told me his girlfriend brought me back, how we ended up back on Earth. Sam and me decided to leave Dean alone in his perfect life and we kept hunting with Sam's grandfather. Then, we decided to go our separate ways and here I am, sharing a room with you and that man over there who is going to go to Hell if he keeps messing with your underwear" Pete threw my undies back on the bag as he played innocent while Eve glared at him.

"What about Dean? What about your boyfriend?" I asked her and she looked away with sadness on her eyes.

"Dean is a really flirty, stubborn, manwh*re, handsome hunter with whom I traveled alongside his brother. " She answered with a sad smile on her face. "He gave me a hell of a time , but then we got together" She explained vaguely and I decided not to press further into the matter.

There was a month when a friend of mine called me telling me of these cases where people were killed and I decided to go alone as I really wanted to keep Eve safe from harm. Since the day I met her I got the feeling that she had suffered like me or even more in life. When I finished with the gig, I called her ad then I met the Winchesters. I noticed how Dean looked at Evania and how she tried to stay as far away form Dean as possible. I got to get attracted to the younger brother and the kind version that Evania described me.

At the moment I was sitting in Bobby's couch when the front door was opened and Eve came running into the room followed by Dean. When her eyes rested on me she came running to me and started healing my wounds.

"You told me that you only had two scratches, Silvayn!" She exclaimed as she checked all my other wounds. I smiled at her concern.

"I didn't want you to worry" I hugged her with force and she hugged me back with the same force.

"When Sammy boy comes in view, I'm going to punch him in the nose" She stated with a growled and Pete laughed.

"Honey, he's my brother" Dean stated.

"Yeah, I know, but he hurt her" She continued healing my wounds.

"Ok, just one tiny punch" Dean sighed as he pecked Eve's cheek. I smiled at the great couple they did and then frowned at what I had never had, that is a, a boyfriend. Well, Death came to get Sam his soul back and we were waiting in the living room for Sam to wake up. Pete and me were playing a game of cards as Eve and Dean were snuggled together whispering silly things. Bobby was reading a book and drinking whiskey when Sam walked into the room.

"Dean? Bobby?" He asked as he was hugged by the ones he called. "Eve?" He called her with a smile. Eve walked to him as if ready to give him a hug when her fist connected with his nose with force. Sam took two steps back holding his bloody nose.

"Eve, sh*t, we agreed on a tiny punch!" Dean exclaimed as he gave Sam a cloth.

"He deserved it for hurting her" She explained pointing me.

"I feel so loved" Pete said sarcastically as he pointed to his wound.

"I'm sorry" Sam apologized as he walked to me "She must have healed them" He smiled sweetly at me. "I'm really sorry" So this is the sweet Sam that Eve described me?

"It's ok, no worries" I smiled at him as I placed a loose lock of blonde hair behind my ear. "I'm Silvayn, by the way" I introduced myself and he smiled even more.

"I'm Sam, pleasure to meet you" He shook my hand and held it on his big and warm one.

"Ok, I'm Pete" Pete broke our handshake and placed me behind him. "You see , I'm just the proclaimed protector of these two lovely women, though one of them is quite hard on me" Pete whispered the last part pointing at Eve who shot him some water "So don't go hurting them, you got it?"

"I don't plan on hurting them, I mean, Eve has quite a temper when you mess around with her and I don't plan on hurting Silvayn in any way" Sam stated and I blushed at the last part of the sentence.

"Oh God, he is wooing her" Dean exclaimed and Eve laughed at my red face.

"Honey, it's ok, it's old Sam, not the cocky bastard Sam" Eve patted me on the back.

So , missions passed and Sam decided that it was a good idea for me to drive with them or even him driving Pete's van as long as I was near him. I found it cute that he decided to take responsibility for my wounds and proclaimed himself my sole defender. However, I didn't want him only to be my defender, but something else. One night we were sharing a room and Eve and Dean decided to go out for dinner taking a complaining Pete with them. Sam and me were left alone on the room as we were either watching TV or searching on the net information for our next gig.

"Hey Silvayn" Sam called em and I looked from the TV screen to his beautiful green eyes.

"What's up?" I asked him as I noticed how he was nearing me.

"I like you" he said straight away and I choked on my saliva "I know that this is too forward, but I can't stop it. I remember seeing you with a torn shirt and jeans as your blonde hair cascaded down your shoulders ad your blue eyes held sadness at something. I remember craving to help you overcome your sadness, to replace all your sadness into happiness, to protect you of any harm. It was love at first, Silvayn. I know that you might not feel nothing like this for me. I know that Pete is the one who holds your heart. I know.." I cut him by kissing him on the lips. He was shocked at first but, then, his hands found their way to get entangled on my hair as his other hand neared me even more to him. That's how we started as a couple. That's how I got my first boyfriend without him being killed or scared of me. That's how I added another important person to my family and protective list.

"So do we have a gig?" Pete asked as we were having dinner at a bar.

"Nope" I answered him.

"It seems as if the demonic forces had gone on a strike or holidays or something" Sam answered as he offered me some of his chips.

"That's weird" Eve answered as Dean stole some of her chips.

"Yeah, I mean, since when do supernatural beings take holidays?" Dean asked with his mouth full of food.

"Honey, first chew, swallow and then talk" Eve cleaned her arm which was full of chips crumbs that came from Dean's mouth.

"I don't like this one bit" I stated and Sam hugged me to his body.

"Everything will be ok, Silvayn" Sam reassured me.

"Yeah, I mean, we could use this time to have some holidays for ourselves" Eve reassured me too.

"Yeah, we could use it" Dean purred on her ear and I smiled.

"Ok, so what shall we do I asked them.

" I don't know, for now let's just go back to our room and rest" Pete proposed and everyone agreed. Once we finished having dinner , we went back to our motel rooms.

"Good night, love" Sam pecked my lips before hugging me by the waist with his strong arm.

"Good night" I smiled as I snuggled on his warmth.

Next day arrived and I opened my eyes to be blinded by the sunlight. I closed my eyes and turned to my side to find an empty bed. I patted the empty space of bed and then opened my eyes again. I looked around the room to find myself in a room with yellow wallpaper and blue furniture.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed as I got out of the bed to find myself n a yellow nightdress. "Sam!" I called him and he came in wearing a blue stripped pajama. "What is happening?"

"I don't know, Silvayn, but we are not at the motel" He pointed out to the streets to find children laughing and playing happily, men mowing their lawn as women were cooking cakes on their houses. "Let's go and find the rest" Sam proposed and we opened the wardrobe. "I can't believe it" He exclaimed as we saw clothes of the 50s.

"Well, they are cute" I tried to find something positive on it. Sam shook his head before grabbing a suit to wear.

"What the hell!" We heard a woman exclaimed.

"Eve" I smiled as we ran to where they were staying. "Hello, Eve" I greeted her as I watched her with a pink and frilly nightdress.

"Don't you even dare laughing, Silvayn" She threatened me and we saw Dean wearing a similar pajama to Sam's.

"Hon, it suits you" Dean teased her and she growled.

"What is happening? Why are all my clothes pink?" Eve asked tired of the situation we were in.

" I don't know, Eve. We should go and find Pete first" Sam proposed.

"Ok, let me just take this off" She said with disgust. "I'm going naked! I'm not going to wear so much pink!" We heard her exclaim from the room.

"I would love that, but I don't want anyone to see you naked, hon" Dean exclaimed from the same room.

"They sure are unique" I chuckled.

We looked for Pete all over the neighborhood to find him in the school as a janitor. We asked for clues all over the place and they led us to a mansion at the top of the mountain. How stereotypical!

"5 bucks that Dracula lives there!" Dean said and Eve chuckled.

"It could be possible, I mean we live in Pleasantville" She stated as we looked at the grim mansion.

"Let's go" Sam urged as we rang the door bell only to have the door opened by itself. We followed the way up and down the stairs and corridors to reach a room with a big chair. The chair turned around slowly to show a man in his 40s wearing a black and red striped robe with matching slippers.

"Who are you?" Dean asked as he place himself in front of Eve.

"Hello, my lovelies" He started "My name is Hawk, yeah, I know not a very human name, but well" He continued as he walked around the room.

"What do you want from us?" Sam asked as he protected me from any future harm.

"I want you to play" He smirked "Well, you are already on the game, but let me tell you the rules of it"

"What!" Dean exclaimed "What do you mean that we are already in the game?"

"Tell me, do you like the 50s? I sure love them. I like how women dressed at that time and how they respected men" Hawk continued.

"Well, are you going to answer our questions or do you want us to take the info out of you, Hawk?" Eve retorted.

"You are always so rude, Evania" Hawk exclaimed "Well, the rules are simple, you have to find the person who has a bomb on it and deactivate it before the whole town goes to waste. There would be sacrifices on the way, but you all know about that, right?" He finished with a smirk. "This game is all about the future, my lovelies" He said before disappearing in thin air.

"Ok, once I find him again, he will be dead man or demon walking" Eve retorted.

"Let's go and find the one with the bomb" Sam proposed and we agreed. We looked all over the town for someone who would be suspicious enough to bear a bomb. We found two suspects: a woman in her 30s with violet eyes and a man in his 40s with strange black eyes. We decided to divide ourselves in two groups: on the one hand, Pete, Sam and me and on the other hand, Eve and Dean. They stated that it would be best to have an alchemist on each group, so it was decided from the very beginning who was going with who.

"I don't like being away from her" Pete muttered under his breath as we weer spying the woman.

"Why? You sound as if you arei n love with her" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, she is safe with Dean" I added.

"I'm not in love with her!" He exclaimed angrily "I just don't want anything to happen to her. She is important to me" He confessed.

"Ok, ok, calm down" I tried to calm him down when the phone rang. "Eve?"

"He is the one" I heard Eve whisper on the phone "He has the bomb on his chest! We can see the lights of the bomb" I heard how the ran towards the front door. "We are going to stop him"

"Eve, wait" I exclaimed, but it was too late, she hung up. "It's the man" I informed them before we ran towards the house of the man. When we arrived there we found both Dean and Eve kneeling on the floor near the corpse of the man. "Eve, what's wrong?" I asked as I neared them.

"Dean" Sam called his brother.

"Something is wrong" Dean answered and as soon as the words left his mouth Hawk appeared clapping his hands.

"Very well done, my lovelies" Hawk smiled at us.

"What did he mean? what did the man mean with what he said?" Dean demanded as he stood up menacingly.

"Well, the truth, Dean. You all have been blind as to notice it." Hawk started.

"What is he talking about, Eve? What did the man say?" I asked her as she stood up with sadness in her eyes.

"The man said that there was a traitor among us" Eve Informed me and I gasped.

"Who is the traitor?" Sam demanded too as he stood right next to his brother in front of us.

"The traitor has always been with you all" Hawk started.

"Who is the traitor?" Eve bellowed with fury.

"The traitor has been using you, Evania" Hawk smirked at the shock in her face. "The traitor is neither Dean nor Sam, Evania. Who do you think is the traitor sweet Silvayn or the protective Pete?" Evania looked form Pete to me before focusing on Hawk again. I'm not the traitor. How could he say something like that!

"They are not traitors" Eve stated.

"One of them is the traitor" Hawk continued.

"Who?" Dean asked him.

"Do you all want the answer and not play a new game?" Hawk asked us and Dean, Sam and Eve growled in annoyance.

"Tell us who is the traitor" Sam ordered him.

"Ok, ok, so the traitor is…" H stepped and I felt my heart beat at full speed in fear that he would say that it's em the traitor so that we would fight and end everything.

"Just say it, damn it" Dean pressed.

"Peter Daniels"Hawk confessed and we looked back at Pete to find him wearing his alchemy gloves. "He has been playing with our dear Evania stating that she has to help him end with Uvall who is after the Grant, Winchester and Daniels. He lied to you when he said that his girlfriend sacrificed her life willingly to get you back. He made her bring you back to life, Evania" He explained and Evania walked slowly to Pete.

"Is that true?" She asked him with a glowing hand.

"Well, I couldn't tell you that, right? Pete shrugged his shoulder.

"You killed you girlfriend!" Eve screamed before attacking him who dodged her attack.

"She was useless, well apart from bringing you back" Pete explained cold heartedly.

"Oh, but there is more, Evania" Hawk chimed in. "He made a contract with the King of Hell"

"Crowley" Dean and Sam muttered under their breaths.

"He made a contract where Pete will lead you to Uvall so that he got free form the curse or death" Hawk continued.

"So, you were leading me to Uvall's hands" Eve stated more than asked "Your whole plan was to take me to Uvall!"

"Well, my plan was more like having you broken in heart and then cut your circles, before taking you to Uvall" He confessed.

"You are so dead" Dean lunged at him and he disappeared as a black hand of smoke engulfed him.

"Why did you tell us all this?" I asked Hawk who was amused by everything.

"Well, I wanted to make it more entertaining. I'm not in anyone's side , I'm just neutral, but I love all these fights" Hawk confessed amused.

_**OK, so what do you think of the chapter? Did you like it? Please , review and message me, please.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so here is an extra long chapter to make it up for the delay. I know that this sequel is going to be short, but there is only one more chapter for it to end. Please, tell me what you think about it. Ginny belongs to GinnySweeney.**

**M for mature**

_EVE POV_

"Why do I get tricked so easily?" I asked myself over and over again once we got back to our motel rooms.

"Honey, calm down, ok?" Dean hugged me from behind placing his head on my shoulder as he swayed us to calm me. It was a habit of his that whenever I got aggravated and nervous , he would always sway us, as if I was a baby, till I relaxed on his arms. "We didn't know that he was with Uvall" He continued as he kissed my neck. I closed my eyes relaxing on my man's arms. "He got us all tricked"

"Yeah, but the worst part is that he wanted us to doubt of sweet Ginny" I exclaimed.

"Ginny would never do something like that. She would never betray us. She has proven herself trustworthy" Dean pecked my cheek.

"Yeah, Pete did the same" I retorted sadly as I took Pete in as a brother. He protected Ginny and me on the missions, while we protected him. He got us tricked with his protective and outgoing behaviour. He turned out to be a git. "He killed his girlfriend to brign me back, Dean" I stated feeling guilt on the pit of my stomach. "An innocent woman died because of me"

"Honey, there is no way of you being guilty of her murder. He made her " Dean turned me around so that I was looking at his beautiful hazel eyes.

"I feel guilty, Dean" I placed my head on his shoulder hugging him closer to my body. "I shouldn't be here if a woman died in my instead"

"Evy, pelase" DEan hugged me even closer. "Dont do anything st*pid, please"

"You know that I 'll do something st*pid" I smield sadly at Dean before capturing his sweet lips on mine.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He asked with his eyes closed placing his forehead on mine.

"Well, it comes on the family genes" I started "My parents were stubborn as hell, at least that's what my brother told me, and well you knew my brother"

"Yeah, quite a stubborn family" Dean smiled at me "Why did I have to fall in love with such a stubborn woman, instead of a gentel and loving one" He mused himself as he walked towards the bathroom.

"That hurts" I said with my hands on my waist a bit sad that he wanted that kind of woman. He turned around as he took his shirt off smirking. "Ok, if you don't want a stubborn woman, I'll be gentle and loving" I crossed my arms over my chest and sat down on the bed watching some TV.

"Honey, I would never ask you to change. I don't want you to change a thing of you" He cooed me as he palced himself right behind me and trailed my neck with kisses. "I'm in love with everything about you. I'm totally in love with you, Evy" He whispered on my ear making me shiver.

"Nah, nah,Winchester. You asked for a gentle and loving woman, so be it" I tried to hide the smirk that was coming to my face.

"Come with me to the shower" He purred on my ear and I acted shy by moving away from him blushing.

"Dean" I squealed and he laughed.

"Come on, stop with the jokes and come to the shower. I have something in mind that would relax you" He wiggled his eyebrows nearing me. I covered my body with a pillow and he laughed even more. "You are so funny, Evy"

"I'm not doing anything X rated, Dean" I squealed again as he picked me up on his arms. He locked his eyes with mine in a serious stare.

"You serious about this, right" He stated more than asked and I nodded my head. If he wanted me to be sweet, caring, genlte, loving Evania, I would be it regardless of the sacrifices. "Damn it, Evania" He cursed as he lay me on the bed and he walked towards the bathroom. I chuckeld as I waited for him to get out of the bathroom so that I could have a shower.

"Evania" I heard someone call from behind the front door as they knocked. I opend the door to reveal a sad Ginny. "We need to talk"

"About what, Ginny?" I asked her as I ushered to the bed for her to sit down. "Are you alright?"

"We need to do something about Pete" She staretd "You know how he is and I know for sure that he will do something"

"I know, Ginny. I have thought of something" I informed her.

"What?" She urged em.

"Aaron" I just simply siad and Ginny gasped.

"What!" She exclaimed and at that moment Dean got out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his wiast.

"I forgot my clothes, Evy. I hope you don't mind" He siad smirking till he saw Ginny in the room. "Hello, Ginny" He greeted her as he picked up the first shirt he found, which happened to be mine.

"Dean, I didn't know you loved to wear my shirts" I teased him with a chuckle.

"You will pay for this, Evy" He threatened me as I laughed. "Now, my dear Ginny" He turned to Ginny who was laughing "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was talking with Evania" She stated as if he was st*pid.

"Yeah, I noticed, but about what?" He pressed as he crossed his arms over his chets and I heard how my shirt ripped. "Oops, hehe" He looked at me innocently and I had to swallow my comeback as he wanted me to be sweet and loving.

"It's ok ,honey" I smiled at him shocing the occupants of the room.

"What the hell is wrong in here?" Ginny asked as she stood up from the bed confused "You should tear his head off"

"Oh, thank you Ginny" He siad sarcastically "She is just into being loving and caring woman"

"Why?" GInny asked still confused.

"Because he wants me to be like htat" I answered.

"Why would you change yoru personality for him?" Ginny asked me.

"Because I love him and want him to be happy" I smiled at Dean who sighed.

"I told you I love you by who you are, Evy" Dean neared me.

"Moreover, it's funny to torture him" I smirked and Dean gasped while Ginny laughed.

"I knew it" GInny answered as she high fived me.

"Your cruel" Dean said dramatically as he was about to get out of the room.

"Honey, why don't you wear some jeans so that women don't throw themselves at you?" I proposed and he smirked at me.

"Well, sorry., but I'm confortable going all comando" He answered and I scoffed. "Moreover, I have to cool him down. You know, someone doesn't give me what I want so I …"

"Don't continue with that sentece, dear" I threatened him in a fake sweet voice.

"Oh, but you are so sweet and loving as to get angry and do X rated thigns" He counterparted and I scoffed again making him smirk. "See you later, honey. Bye, Ginny"

"Damn it" I cursed under my breath. "Let's go and follow him. If I see any woman touch his fine body, I'm going to torture her"

"Don't worry, he has just gone to Sam's" Ginny laughed "You should not worry about him going with another woman, Evy. He is totally faithful to you, I mean, he was about to murder Pete for touching you so freely" Ginny chucled and I smield.

"How are things with Sam, Ginny?" I asked her and she blushed.

"He is really sweet with me" SHe answered as she fidgeted with her fingers and I smield at her.

"Told you you were going to love old Sam" I told her and she smeild at me before a frown crossed her face.

"Now, what do you mean by Aaron? What are you thinking of doing?" She inquired.

"Ok, I was thinking of getting Aaron invoeld and kill two birds with one stone" I shrugged my shoulders as if it was nothing important.

"Don't you remember how we met Aaron?" She asked me and I frowned.

_Flashback_

Pete, Ginny and me were sharing a room and talking about silly things as we were getting a rest from gigs. We were laughing when the lights went out. We took our defensive stands, that is, I activated my alchemy, Pete wore his gloves and Ginny grabbed her gun. We waited seconds before a strong wind came into the room out of nowhere as the windows and the door were closed.

"What the hell is happening?" Pete asked over the noise of the wind.

"I don't know" Ginny answered.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" I asked and the wind started to concentrate right in front of us in the form of a man.

"Well, hello Evania" We heard a male voice welcome me. "I've been willing to meet you since the very beginning and here we are" A tall blonde man with blue eyes stood in front of us. He was wearing a tuxedo and I raised my eyebrow.

"Seriously?" I asked not believing that someone would wear a tux for their everyday clothes.

"Don't you like my vessel? He is supposed to be one of the most handsome man on the state" He answered and I shook my head.

"Who are you?" I repeated my question and he started walking closer to us.

"Take one step closer and you are dead man" Pete barked as he created a wall in front of us stopping the man's movements.

"My dear, Pete, don't be so rude" The wall crumbeld to pieces and Pete was shocekd as he thought that it was a strong wall. "I just want to talk with my dear Evania"

"What do you want?" I asked him as I placed my glowing hand in front of me making him stop in his steps.

"You" He answered with a smile.

"What are you?" Ginny asked him as she aimed her gun to him.

"My dear Ginny, I'm and angel of the lord" He answered and she gasped while I frowned. What would an angel want of me?

"Now, .."

"I want a bride and you are the chosen one." He cut me and I chuckled.

"Yeah sure, whatever makes you boat float" I laughed "You are serious?" I asked him as I saw his serious expression.

"You have been chosen to be my future wife"

"No, I'm not going to marry some do*che angel" I denied his proposal.

"Well, I didn't want to get to this, but …" Right in front of my eyes the bodies of Pete and Ginny were engulfed in flames and I heard them scream in pain. I threw water over them with my alchemy but the flames didn't go out.

"Stop it" I barked as I lunged towards the angel.

"You will marry me and help me on my mission"

"Leave them alone" I barked again as he laughed. He clapped his hands and Pete and Ginny were out of flames. I ran to them as they fell unconscious to the floor.

"You will marry me or I shall put them to flames again, but this time burning their whole body in the process"

"What else is in there that you want me to do?" I asked him as I checked their pulse.

"I want you to kill Castiel so that Shekinnah ,or as you might know her, Sue comes back to life" He explained.

"I'm not going to kill Catsiel" I exclaimed and he chuckeld.

"You will, trust me. I know that you will kill Castiel because I will come in six months and kill Pete nad Ginny if you don't kill said angel" He explained with a smile. Sick angel!

"Ok, I'll do it" I agreed not knowing what else to do.

"Good, see you in six months, Evania. Unless you want to talk with me earlier" The angel disappeared.

_End Flashback_

"How can I forget how we met the angel? But there is no other way, Ginny" I explained and she sighed.

"Ok, I'll help you and I don't want to hear you say that I can't" Ginny siad stubbornly and I smiled at her before hugging her.

"Thanks" I thanked her "Why don't we go and eat something?" I proposed and she agreed.

"Let's call Sam" Ginny ran to the room she was sharing with the younger Winchester .

"Sam, do you want to go and have dinner?" She aksed him shyly and I smiled at her.

"Sure. Do you want to come, Dean?" I heard Sam ask his brother.

"Just let me get some jeans" Dean answered and I waited outside for him to go to our room.

"Well, hello my sweet and loving Evania" He said sarcastically and I smiled.

"Well, hello my dear Dean" I answered and he sighed.

"Why don't you stop being stubborn so that we can ease ourselves" He whispered on my ear and I stopped the urges of throwing myself at him.

"My virginal ears" I exclaimed as I covered my ears. Sam and Ginny laughed as they began walking towards the bar.

"We will be waiting for you at the bar" Ginny announced.

"Yeah, if you don't appear we understand it" Sam teased and I blushed.

"Dean!" I squealed again as I covered my eyes as he just took the towel off showing me all his naked body.

"What!" He exclaimed turning around "You have already seen it, so don't act shy, my love" He smirked at me.

"Do you really want me to be sweet and caring?" I asked him as I hugged him from behind and planted sweet kissed on his shoulder. He turned around his naked body and pressed himself to me.

"You are already sweet and caring in your own way, honey" He kissed my lips and I moaned. "How about we make some exercise?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I kissed him with passion. "Eve" He moaned as I lay over him on the bed. He began unzipping my hoodie as I ran my hands over his torso. He ran his hands up my shirt and I smirked down at him as I began sucking his neck.

"Dean" I called his name before getting off him. He looked at me shocked and confused before sighing frustrated.

"You are a tease, you know that?" He stood up and walked to the bathroom. I laughed and he growled.

"Do you need help?" I teased him.

"No" He growled and I laughed waiting for him to get out of the cold shower he was getting.

"You know you owe me a shirt" I started trying to ease his tension.

"Well, you know that you owe me many shirts" He said still angry.

"My baby Dean is angry?" I teased him in a childish voice.

"Shut up" He barked walking briskly ahead of me. I ran to catch him up as I jumped on his back. He sighed and grabbed my legs giving me a piggy ride to the bar.

"You know that you like it " I whispered in his ear and he shivered.

"Damn it, Evvy" He cursed "Don't tease 's not good for my health and sanity" He whined and I laughed.

"You are so cute, my baby Dean" I cooed him "Do you need a hug?" I asked him once he let me on the floor right in front of the bar's door. He pouted and nodded his head. I really like when he behaves like this. I hugged him with the same force he was hugging me.

"And I want a kiss" He pushed his lips out and I chuckled. I Eskimo kissed him before pecking his lips. "That's not a kiss" He muttered before placing his hand behind my neck and kissing me with force. I sighed contently against the kiss.

"Is my baby Dean happy now?" I asked him sweetly and he skipped before me towards the bar. I laughed and hoped for all these moments would never end.

Next day arrived and I was waken up by the rays of the sun. I groaned and snuggled on Dean's chest. He groaned as the rays reached him and he buried his face on my neck.

"Damn sun" I heard him mutter and I chuckled making him chuckle too. " I don't want to wake up" I felt him pout.

"I love when you pout" I confessed and he looked at me in the eyes.

"Because I get even sexier" He boasted and I nodded my head following his game, though I found him cute whenever he pouted.

"Of course, my sexy beast, you are the sexiest man alive. I'm just lucky to have you" I said and he kissed my lips.

"I'm lucky to have you too, my Queen of Sarcasm" I laughed as I remembered how Erick, Stacy and Matt would call me that. "You remembered them, right?" He asked me as he saw my cloudy eyes.

"Sorry" I apologized hugging him.

"It's ok, no worries" He answered hugging me close to him. "I love you"

"I love you too, Dean" I pecked his lips before stadning up from the bed. "Let's go and have a shower" I proposed and he jumped out of the bed tripping over his boots. "Too bad, you are too slow to get here" I teased him as I closed the door.I heard him growl.

"Tease" He screamed and I smield. What would I do in a world without him? What would I do without him?

Once we finished getting ready we were walking, together with Sam and Ginny, towards the bar to have breakfast. Dean snaked his arm around my waist nearing me more to him.

"I wish for you not to resist me in any way" He said and I chuckled. However, I felt something inside me lit. I shook it off but I couldn't help the burning sensation inside me.

"Let's go and have breakfast" Ginny said enthusiastically. We sat on a table and I couldn't be away from Dean for more than 30 seconds, that's why I neared him so that our bodies were touching.

"Aren't we lovely and eager this morning?" Sam teased as Dean draped his arm possessively around my shoulders while I snuggled on him. We ate like that till we finished our breakfast.

"You ok, Eve?" I nodded my had unable to utter a word without moaning. What the hell was happening to me? I was getting turned on by whatever Dean did! His every touch, his every hug, smile, wink was getting me hotter and hotter inside of me. We entered our room and he was getting his duffle bag ready as I was fighting with myself.

"To hell with it!" I exclaimed out loud making Dean look at me. I threw myself at his arms before kissing his lips with passion.

"Hey" Dean parted from me with bruised lips, as well as were mine. "You ok?" He asked me as I trailed kissed over his jaw line.

"Mhm" I answered before capturing his lips again.

"Calm down, Eve" He said in a ragged voice.

"Dean" I called his name as I began taking his jacket and shirt off.

"Eve" He tried to stop me with his voice, but his body was betraying him as he was undressing me. "We can't" He said as he sucked my neck making me moan.

"Dean, I want you" I whispered on his ear before biting softly his earlobe.

"Ok, maybe we can" He picked me up in his arms makign em lace my legs around his waist as he guided us to the bed. "Gosh, Eve" He moaned as my hands and lips roamed all over his sweet spots. "What came into you?" He asked me as he was now the one on top.

"You" I answered him as he entered me. We both moaned ans sweated till both of us were tired and satisfied. We lay next to each other.

"Geez, Eve" He said catching his breath "That was…" He smiled at me as he kissed my lips

"I want more, Dean" I informed him as I climbed on top of him.

"Eve, honey, we have to get going" He said as he tried to resist my kisses.

"One more tiem" I begged not knowing why this burning feeling was not subsiding.

"Eve" He moaned and at that precise moment there was a knock on the door.

"Come on, guys. We need ot get going" We heard Sam's voice and Dean and me sighed frustrated.

"Come on" Dean got away from me as he picked our clothes. "Let's go, honey"

"But" I pouted and he pecked my lips leaving me wanting for more.

"Later" He winked at me as he wore his shirt. I sighed and got myself ready to go. In the car there was only silence as we drove through the town to reach the exit of it. When we got to what marked the exit we were encountered by policemen and the fire brigade.

"What happened, officer?" Dean asked him all professional as my hands were moving on their own as they trailed up and down his thigh.

"You" The officer answered as he aimed his gun to Dean. When we looked to the rest of officers and firemen we found them aiming at us.

"Dean, let's get out of here now" Sam urged as he got his own gun ready as he tried to cover Ginny with his body.

"Officer, I don't think…" Dean started but they shot at us. I acted quickly and created a wall around the car stopping the bullets. They stopped shooting and the wall fell to the floor. However, when we looked at the officers again they had still their guns aiming at us.

"No time for talking" I growled as I activated my alchemy again and lifted the car in the air with wind. They shot us as if they had unlimited bullets. Thinking that no bullet would reach us, I began moving the car with the wind back towards the town.

"Glad you didn't have your hands cut , honey" Dean pecked my lips with a sigh of relieve.

"Sam!" I turned around when I heard Ginny scream. Sam was fatally wounded and he was bleeding profusely. Ginny applied pression on the bwound, but the blood continued coming out of his body. She wimpered as she saw how Sam was fading away into darkness.

"No, no, please. Sam stay with me" She begegd as she cherished his cheek and kissed his now cold lips. "Sam!" She screamed with fear in her voice.

"Sam" Dean screamed as he drove at high speed to the motel we were staying. I jumped to the backseat where Sam was lying as Ginny grabbed his hand with force. I activated my alchemy and tried healing him.

"What the f*ck!" I cursed as I noticed that my alchemy had no effect on him.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked me wit trembling voice.

"Drive faster, Dean" I urged Dean as I applied even more pression on his wound.

"Ok" Once we got to the motel room we got Sam quickly to his bed and bandaged his wound. "Why aren't you using alchemy, Eve?" Dean asked me as I was finishing with the wound.

"It's not working. I don't understand it!" I answered aggravated as I felt useless for not being able to heal his wound.

"Maybe you need something in return" Dean proposed and I shook my head.

"No, the return fare for this kind of wound would be marked on my body" I showed them a deep scar I got from healing Dean one of his wounds. "I got it when I healed you from that fatal wound a demon gave you, Dean"

"You told me that a demon gave it to you" Dean retorted angrily.

"I couldn't tell you that I got it when healing you because I know that you were going to get angry" I answered calmly.

"Well, I'm angry now. What's the difference, Eve?" He asked me in anger.

"Sorry" I apologized and he sighed. "Let's find what's happenign in this town, shall we?"

"What about Sam?" Ginny asked us with anger. "You are going to leave him here and rot to death? Unbelievable!"

"Ginny, listen to me" I staretd as she growled at me. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Don't you dare growling at me without hearing the reason" I spat and she turned around with anger. "We will find a way to get him abck, but we need to find what's happening for us to know what to do"

"Whatever" She kissed SAm's lips one last time before marching ahead of us out of the room.

"She can be stubborn" I sighed as I picked my jacket and looked at Sam before walking ahead towards Ginny.

"Hon" Dean snaked his arm around my waist "Now do you understand how I feel whenever you get stubborn?" He whispered in my ear and I chuckled.

"Yes" I kissed his lips but broke away from him as I was getting hotter on the inside.

"Let's go" Dean announced once get got near Ginny. We asked around in town to find that no one knew a thing and that they hated us by some starnge reason that we didn't know.

"I wish for Sam to come back to me sound and healthy" Ginny wished with a sigh as we were walking back to our room.

"Ginny" We heard someone call the huntress.w en we looked at he owner of the voice we saw Sam running to our side.

"Sam" Ginny ran to his side and hugged him with force as Sam twirled her around.

"Something is very wrong in here" I muttered and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Sam, glad you are awake, but how the hell did you heal your wound?" I asked him and he stopped twirling a happy Ginny around.

"Well, I don't know" He pecked Ginny's lips one more time before he continued talking "I woke up with a start and checked my wound to find that it was gone, so I decided to go in search of you" He hugged Ginny close to his body.

"I'm just happy to have him again" Ginny shot Dean and me a glare that said `Do not even dare looking into this as I know what the consequences might be'.

"Whatever" Dean sighed and hugged his brother. "You scared us"

"Sorry" Sam apologized as he got away from his brother and walked towards me who was busy thinking of possible demons who had control over life. "Aren't you going to hug me?" He asked me and I nodded my head hugging him. "How come your alchemy didn't work? He asked me once we were sitting on a table having lunch.

"I don't know" I answered him still preoccupied with what was happening here.

"Let's find a way out of this damned town" Ginny proposed and we all agreed, though I was still thrilled by what was happening. First , my burning passion for Dean that was not subsiding no matter what. Then, Sam coming back from almost the afterlife with no wounds or distortions whatsoever. The town people hated us and we didn't know why.

"Everythign alright, Evy?" Ginny asked me as we were back on the car driving out of the town by the forest.

"Yes" I answered though I was still thinking about what was happening.

"My baby is suffering" Dean muttered about his car and I chuckled as I got myself even closer to him and ran my hands up and down his thigh. "Honey, you are making it difficult for me to concentrate" He whispered as he tensed up.

"Sorry, but I can't get away from you for more than 30 seconds, love" I whispered back bitting his earlobe softly making him moan.

"Ok, ok, just drive Dean" Sam stated and I chuckled as Dean began breathing deeply trying to calm himself.

"She is not running her hands up and down your thigh near your neighbour. He is just sitting calmly on the seat doing nothing" He kept muttering under his breath and I chuckled. "Sh*t. Bobby in a tutu" He imagined the older hunter and then chuckled. "What a picture!"

"Dean" Ginny screamed shocking the driver in the process as he steered the car away from whatever Ginny saw.

"What the hell" Dean exclaimed as we were in the middle of the forest.

"I though I saw someone" Ginny got out of the car and looked around the forest.

"There is no one in here, Ginny. You almost made us crash" Dean exclaimed getting off the car too. Sam sighed before hugging his grilfriend close to him.

"I wish to find a way out" Sam wished and we got on the car and kept driving till we found a way out.

"This is weird" I muttered.

"Why? We are out of that damned town, honey" Dean retorted as he drove us to a motel.

"I know, but it's just… weird" I answered.

"Two rooms , please" Dean asked the motel receptionist who just winked at Dean. Dean smirked and I scoffed.

"So would you be alone in one of the rooms? If so, I coudl keep you company" The blonde blue eyed receptionist flirted with my man.

"Sorry, I'm taken" Dean took the keys from her hand and walked away to our respective rooms.

"I love seeing you all jealous, love" He stated with a chuckle as we got our things out of the bags.

"Yeah, sure. I'm always the one who gets jealous, Dean. I'ts not fair" I whined and he hugged me from behind litting my fire again.

"Hon, you have made me jealous countless of times" He whispered in my ear as he nuzzled my neck.

"Yeah, sure" I pouted as I turned around and circled my arms around his neck.

"Trust me, whenever you have to be the bait in a gig and a man touches you, I get the urges of cutting his hands off" He reassured me making me smile at him.

"How about we continue what we were doing before" I purred in his ear and he agreed wholeheartedly as he kissd my lips with force.

"I don't know what came into you, but I love it, Evy" He whispered as he guided us to the bed.

"Yeah, I like it too. I can't get enough of you, babe" I lay on top of him as my kisses found their way down ot his navel. "I really can't" I whispered once more before taking his jeans off.

"Come up here, hon" He urged for my lips to kiss his. I teased him a bit as I pecked his forehead, cheeks, jaw and nose before pecking his lips. "Evy" He growled as he was now the one on top. I smirked at him and bit his botton lip softly and makign him moan. "Ok, …" I looked at him confused. "I'll make you crave for me" He smirked down at me and I smirked back at him. He ran his hands down my sides till he was playing with the trim of my underwear. He took my undies off and threw them to the floor. He looked at me in the eyes before slidding one of his fingers inside me. I moaned and before I knew it he slid another of his fingers. "I'm going to make you beg, Evy" He smirked down at me as I was already craving for him inside of me. But, two can play this game. I grabbed his already awake neighbour and pumped my hands up and down it. He hitched a breath and sighed in pleasure.

"Two can play this game" I stated in ragegd breaths.

"Let's see who is the one who wins" He whispered not being able to speak any louder.

"Dean"I called his name urging him to enter me and he obeyed.

"I win" He whispered once he entered em and I arched my back in pleasure. We move in unison as before reaching climax and lying tired on the bed right next to each other.

"Seriously, Evy. You are going to be the end of me" He chuckled as he cherished my hair as I lay my head on his chest and ran my hands up and down his sides making him shiver.

"Don't exaggerate, just say it, you love it" I siad as I looked up at him from his chest.

"You have no idea how much I love it, hon. But lately you have been being quite rough about it" He stated as he showed me a bit mark on his shoulder and another one on his navel.

"Sh*t, I'm sorry" I kissed them better before using my alchemy on the wounds and not being able to heal them. "Why is not my healing alchemy working? I asked him.

"I don't know" He grabbed my ahdns and kissed them "But don't worry ok?" I smiled after he kissed me. "Hon" He staretd knowing what I was going to do as I climbed on top of him. "Seriously?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Seriously" I answered before kissing his lips.

Next morning arrived and we only had slept two hours and we were pretty tired. I lay by his side wide awake not being able to stop the burning sensation inside of me towards my love. I couldn't keep my hands away form him. Ic oudlnt be without him. It's as if I was unable to resist him, no matter what. That's when it hit me. Ginny wished for Sam to be healthy and he came out of the room running as if nothing. Then, Dean wished for me not to resist him in any way and I'm unable to resist him. Whatever he wants I do it.

"Sh*t" I cursed under my breath as I sat down on the bed.

"Hon" Dean called me in a tired and sleepy voice.

"Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t" I kept cursing as I looked for my clothes around the room.

"What's worng, Evy?" He asked em as he sat down on the bed and looked at me half naked.

"Where is my bra, Dean?" I asked him as I looked all around the room.

"In the bathroom" Dean pointed to my black bra that was lying on the floor of the bathroom.

"Now, what's wrong, love?" He asked me confused.

"I know what is happening" I stated.

"Come here and sit next to me, Evy" He proposed and I sat next to him regardless of the rush feeling that I had. "What is happening?" He asked me as he cherished my hand with his.

"You wished for me not to resist you and I can't resist you, Dean. Anything that you ask, I'll do it"

"Really?" He asked confused and he decided to prove it. "Kiss me and ran your hands up and down my chest." I obeyed and did what he asked. "It's true, if you were resisting me you would have said something along the lines of `Go and relieve yourself , Dean. We have matters into hands that ened to be taken care of'"

"Ginny wished for Sam to be sound and healthy and here he is alive as if nothing." I continued "We are in a demon's circle"

"How are you so sure, Eve? It could be just a coincidence"

"Yeah, sure. Let's prove it with something more complicated" I stated almost losing my patience. "I wish to know the whereabouts of Pete and Uvall" I wished and in seconds somthing fell over the map that was lying on the bale. We neared it and we saw a bullet pointing to Charming.

"Why there again?" I asked as I remembered how I met Sue.

"Ok, let's get Ginny and Sam" Dean stated as he got dressed. "Sam, Ginny" He called them as we were banging on their door.

"What's worng?" Ginny asked as she covered herself with a blanket. Dean chuckled and smirked.

"Having a good time, huh?" He teased them.

"Did you coem here for that?" Sam asked frustrated by his brother's teasing.

"We know what is happening" I started "We are on a demon's circle. We wished for things and they became true. We need to find who is the demon and kill him/her"

"No" Ginny crosed her arms over her chest stubbornly "If we do that, Sam will go back to being fatally wounded"

"Ginny, I can't use my healing alchemy with that demon around. If the demon is out of site, I can heal Sam" I reassured her and she sighed defeated.

"Alright, let us get dressed and we will be out" Sam said before closing the door and leaving us outside.

"I'm going to miss you not resisting me, hon" He kissed me and I sighed in pleasure.

"Don't worry, if we are not sharing a room, I'll give you what you ask for, Dean" I ressured him as I kissed him again and again till his hands were roaming my body freely and mine his.

"Ok, stop it already" Ginny sighed frustrated.

"You two look like dogs in heat" Sam retorted. "Let's go and call this demon out"

"No, need Sam" We heard a female voice from behind us.

"You" Sam growled as he recognized the woman "What are you doing here?"

"How come you are so st*pid as to come back to us?" Ginny retorted as she aimed her gun towards the woman.

"Who is she?" Dean asked confused as we didn't recognized the woman.

"She is the witch that got you into a fairy tale" Sam informed us and we growled.

"Ok, let's make it quick" I stated as I was ready to lunge at the witch.

"Not so fast, Evania. How come you are so far away from your man" She smirked at me and before I kenw it I was kissing Dean.

"Hon, nor the time for this" He tried to stop me , but he couldn't.

"I can't , Dean" I stated as I kissed his lips again.

"Leave it to us" Sam ran to the witch before falling to the floor bleeding from where he had been fatally wounded.

"Sam" Ginny ran to his side.

"So what are you going to do now, huh?" The witch sneered at us and I felt Dean growl "Dean can't do a thing as his girl is lusting for him and won't let him move. Sam is fatally wounded and on the brink of dying. Ginny is just too weak to do a th…" However the witch couldn't finish her line as Ginny stabbed her on the heart.

"You were saying what?" Ginny growled before twisting the knife and setting the witch to dust. I unglued myself from Dean as the burning sensation subsided. I ran to Sam's side and began healing his wound, this time my alchemy was working. I felt how a scar was craving itself on my back. I hissed in pain, but kept healing his wound completely.

"Thank you" Sma thanked me as he stood up healthy and sound.

"Let's get out of here" Ginny urged as we agreed and drove away from the town.

"Well, at least we know where Uvall and Pete are" I said positively after mintues of silence.

"How?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I wished for it" I smirked at her and she chuckled.

"You wasted your wish on that? You could have wished for a perfect life or something like that" Ginny retorted.

"Well, I have a perfect life here with you guys" I laced my fingers with Dean's.

"Yeah, there's not much to wish for now, is there?" Dean pecked my lips and we drove all over the night in Charming's direction.

**Here is the end of chapter 9. Please tell me what you think of it. Next chapter will come up shortly, or at least I hope so. Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**FIRST OF ALL, I'M TREMENDOUSLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY OF THE FINAL CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY. SECONDLY, I HAVE DECIDED TO DIVIDE THE LAST CHAPTER IN TWO OR THREE CHAPTER, DEPENDING ON HOW LONG I WRITE IT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL.**

_**DEAN POV**_

I looked back on the rear view mirror to see Sylvain and Eve talking in hushed voices. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and left them talk for now. I 'm sure that they are talking about Pete and Uval and what Charming meant to Eve. I I still remember the day we went for her to Charming. She was so injured that I felt my heart break at her state. Then, we met sweet angel Sue who was a real angel compared to the douche angels we have met in our journey. She helped us in everything she could. She helped me get Eve regardless of how hard it seemed to be.

"Dean" I heard my brother call my name. I side glanced at him and nodded my head. "What are they talking about?" He asked me curiously and I shrugged my shoulders "They have been like that since our last gig" He continued and I nodded my head "I hope that they are not going to do anything stup*d" He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"You know that's too much to ask for them" I whispered back and he nodded his head.

"Yes, I know. It's just that…" He trailed off as we got to the hotel we were going to stay in Charming. I looked back and noticed the fear in Eve's eyes. I sighed as I parked and they got the luggage out and walked towards the reception of the hotel. The second I walked in, I noticed that the receptionist was a man who was looking at my Eve's personalities, if you know what I mean. I frowned and decided to hug Eve close to me by the waist. She smiled at me and pecked my lips before returning her gaze to the now angry receptionist. I smirked at him and he just scoffed as he gave us our room keys.

"What was that about?" Eve asked me as I guided her to our room. I just smirked and kissed her on the lips.

"I just wanted to make sure that you are mine" I stated and he smirked as she placed her things on the chair.

"You know that I'm yours" She reassured me and I just hugged her from behind and kissed her neck making her shiver.

"I'm yours" I whispered on her ear before biting her earlobe. She moaned and turned around and we continued our kissing session till I got her laying on the bed as she was taking my shirt off.

"Dean" I heard my brother call me and I groaned. "They have to tell us something" He sounded angry and I looked at Eve who was giving me an innocent look and I narrowed my eyes before getting up and wearing my shirt back again. I walked towards the door and opened it to find an angry Sam and a guilty looking Sylvain. I raised and eyebrow and looked back at Eve who was wearing her shirt back again.

"Shall we go and buy something to eat first?" Eve proposed and I turned down her proposal.

"Tell him what you told me" Sam ordered Sylvain who looked at Eve with fear.

"You told him!" Eve exclaimed bewildered and Sylvain just nodded her head and looked down to the floor ashamed. "I can't believe you. We promised to let them out of this" Eve started pacing around the room angered.

"Out of what?" I asked Eve who just shook her head.

"Aaron" Sam answered and I looked at Eve angrily.

"What!" I exclaimed and Eve was about to get out of the room till I stopped her. She looked back at me with a really angry face before shoving me away from her and walking away from the room.

"Now" I turned to Sylvain thinking that it was better for me to have some info before going in search of Eve. "Explain"

"Aaron is an angel" Sylvain started and I looked at her expecting for her to continue "He wants to marry Eve. He even threatened Eve with killing everyone she cares about if she doesn't marry him and do what he ordered her. She was ordered to kill Castiel so that they could bring Sue back. Moreover, in exchange of her killing Castiel, Aaron will help her kill Uvall." She stopped and sat down on the bed.

"Keep going" Sam pressed her and I looked at my brother confused by his behavior. He has never treated her like that!

" Eve refuses to kill Castiel and so we thought of deceiving Aaron." She took a deep breath and continued "Our plan was to get to Charming and call Hawk so that he could help us with a spell. The spell is supposed to make anyone, regardless of being a human, demon or angel, what the one who sends the spell wants. So, we decided on casting a spell on Aaron so that he would think that when we find Pete, he will be thinking of Pete as Catiel, therefore that way when we finish off with Pete Aaron will think that we have killed Castiel. Then, Aaron will help us kill Uvall. Two birds killed with a stone" She concluded and I looked at her shocked at the great plan that it was but how many mistakes the plan had.

"I can't believe you" I exclaimed as I started pacing the room "Do you realize that you will be doing a deal with a demon from whom we don't have any information?" Sylvain nodded her head.

"No, you are not going to do it"

"That's what I said but tell him what you told me" Sam pressed as he sat down next to his girlfriend who was about to cry.

"We have already talked with Aaron. We told him that we would kill Castiel if he helped us" She informed me and I sighed frustrated. "We did it while you two were sleeping last night" She answered my unasked question. "We are trying to protect you guys" She explained and I just shook my head.

"I need some air" I stated as I walked out of the room. I walked around till I decided to buy something to drink and eat. I bought some muffins and a pack of beers. I walked to the nearest park and saw a man leaning over a woman. I walked closer and realized that the woman was Eve. I was about to punch the hell out of the man when someone else did it for me. I saw how my Eve punched the man on the face.

"Get your f*cking hands of me" I heard her scream and the man was about to launch at her angrily when she kicked her where the sun doesn't shine. I cringed in pain and my hand went automatically to my royals. "Now run " She threatened the man who did as told. She lay back down on the bench and I neared her. She was about to punch me when I stopped her fist. "What are you doing here, Dean?" She asked me as I sat down on the bench and placed her head on my lap.

"I was walking around trying to forget the st*pid idea that my woman and her friend decided to do" I informed her as I opened my beer. I was about to drink from the beer when she took it away from my hands and drank from it I looked at her confused.

"I'm going to do it regardless of what you say" She informed me suborned and I sighed.

"Can we at least take part on your plan?" I offered and she shook her head.

"We were doing it to keep you safe, hell, I was going to do it alone if it were not for Sylvain's stubbornness." She explained and I sighed as I ran my fingers over her curly hair.

"We can also be stubborn, Evania" I retorted angrily and it was her time to sigh. "We want to protect you two. Let us be part of your plan"

"Ok," She sat down and took a long swig from the beer and looked at me "Our plan our rules" She held her hand out and I looked at her before shaking her hand in agreement.

"Since when do you drink alcohol?" I asked her amused after seconds of silence.

"When I was with Matt I got drunk fro the first time and swore not to drink again, but here I am drinking with my man some beers" She opened another beer and began rinsing from it.

"You don't want to remember something. What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Me getting so angry. I'm tremendously sorry for thinking of punching your face when you grabbed me" She confessed and I laughed making her chuckle.

"You are forgiven, dear" I chuckled and she lay her head on my shoulder.

"It's been a long time since we have been alone in the streets at night just doing nothing" She commented and I nodded my head as I wrapped my arms around her. "How about we get wasted?" She proposed and I looked at her strangely.

"How long do you have?" I asked her and she looked down guilty.

"A week" She informed me and I sighed.

"Ok, here is what we are going to do. We will get wasted and forget about everything. Then, maybe, we will get funky on the bed." I smirked at her and she smirked back. She stood up and looked at me who was sitting on the bench.

"Shall we go, my dear?" She asked me and I shook my head amused as I followed her to e nearest bar. When we got there we got some beers and shots. At the fourth bar Eve was singing along the song that was being played on the bar. She stood up and started dancing. I laughed at how odd all this was, I mean, I've never seen her drunk nor dancing, in fact, I thought that she hated dancing, but here she was dancing in front of me sexily. I noticed how some men on the bar looked at her and I frowned.

"What's wrong, Dean?" She slurred as she bent down and pecked my lips letting the other men have a good view of her behind fitted in jeans.

"They are looking at you" I growled as I glared at the men who continued looking at her. She smirked and moved closer to me.

"You know that I'm only yours" She purred on my ear making me shiver and smirk.

"I know, but they don't seem to know about it" I incited her and she looked at me in the eyes before crashing her sweet lips against mine hungrily. I circled her waist with my arms and made her sit down on my lap with her legs on each side of me. She ran her fingers over y scalp making me moan. She smirked and sucked on my earlobe making me close my eyes in pleasure.

"Are they now sure that I'm yours?" She whispered n my ear as I continued kissing her shoulder. I nodded my head and she smiled at me before kissing me one more time. "Let's go to another bar" She proposed as she wobbled to the door. I followed her and when I was near her I hugged her from behind as we continued walking to the next bar. While we were drinking a beer Eve started singing once again. I laughed as she began dancing around like a crazy woman.

"_She don't know who she is,  
I can take her anywhere,  
Do whatever comes naturally to you,  
You know she just don't care_

'cause I'm always where I need to be  
Yeah, and I always thought I would end up  
With you, eventually  
Do dodo do do do do...

Now I see her again,  
I ask to be her hummingbird,  
Whisper words in her ear,  
Oh now you know I just don't care,

'cause I'm always where I,  
Where I need to be  
I-i-i always, always thought...  
I would end up with you eventually!

I'm a man, I'm a man on the scene,  
I'm a man, and I can be so obscene  
Because I always think that I know how to be,  
But I always thought that I would end up with you, eventually,  
I'm a man, I'm a man on the scene,  
I'm a man, and I can be so obscene" 

_(Kooks- Always Where I Need To Be)_

She sat down on my lap tired as I laughed. How I missed being like this with her. Without a care in the world. Without any monster trying to kill us. I like being with her just like a normal couple. She placed her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You know" She started and I looked at her "Sometimes I regret being a hunter" I looked at her shocked "I mean, I have always dreamed of having these kind of moments where no worries are present in our lives. I remember once when Matt took me on a picnic to a beautiful field"

"Yes, I think I know what you are talking about" I grunted as I remember the one of the scenes that were shown while we were in Heaven.

"That was the first day since I got into the hunting business that I felt at ease" She confessed as she snuggled closer to me. "Then, with you I had another moment" She continued.

"Really?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Do you remember when we were in the argument kind of behavior?" She started and I chucked at how childish we could be at that time. I nodded my head and she kept talking "When we were looking for info for this gig in a motel. Sam went out of the room as he got tired of our arguments and we stayed in silence for some minutes till you decided to speak"

"I remember" I chuckled "I remember that I began talking about the dolphin and tigers" She laughed and I laughed too "You looked at me as if I was crazy before bursting into fits of laughter. At the beginning I was mad at you and began screaming at you, but , then, I realized that I was talking about something stu*id. You have no idea how nervous you made me feel whenever we were left alone in the same room" I confessed and she looked at me curiously.

"I thought you hated me back then" She started and I shook my head.

"You were the first woman to turn down my propositions so many times. I loved arguing with you because I got this surge of adrenaline running through my veins that sent me into a frenzy that I could not subside with you, so I always left frustrated in search of another woman who could calm down that frenzy" I confessed and she smiled at me before swatting my shoulder softly.

"You are a pervert" She said before standing up. "You only argued with me because it turned you on?" She asked me and I shrugged my shoulders innocently. "Unbelievable. Does that mean that now that we don't argue you don't get turned on?" She asked me in a slur and I smirked at her as I placed my hand softly on her cheek.

"Do you want to know whether you turn me on or not?" I purred in her ear making her shiver."Let's go back to the room" I proposed and she agreed. We wobbled back to our room and as soon as I closed the door I had her kissing me hungrily on the lips. I moaned and kissed her back as I held her close to my body. I hoisted her up and made her lace her legs around my waist. I walked closer to the bed before tripping with something and falling on the bed. I broke the kiss and looked at her worried.

"Are you ok?" I asked her though she was laughing.

"And you tell me that I'm clumsy?" She laughed and I chuckled before kissing her neck and chest and stopping her laughter. She ran her hands over my scalp and back and I moaned biting her on the neck in the process. She gasped and looked at me with a pout. I smirked at her and bit her again leaving a soft mark on her neck.

"Two can play this game" She said before turning me around so that I was laying on the bed and she was straddling my waist. I moaned as she began grinding her hips over mine. I tried sitting up but she stopped my motions as she began kissing my chest down to my stomach and then up again to my neck. I moaned as she sucked on my earlobe and bit it softly. I took her shirt off as she took mine off. She continued kissing me till she bit me on the neck making me gasp. I smirked at her before turning her around and began taking her jeans off. She was about to unbutton mine when I stopped her motions by placing her hands above her head with one of my hands. She pouted and I kissed her lisp hungrily. I could feel my neighbor getting up and I moaned when she bit me softly on my lip.

"Dean" She whined as I took her bra off and began massaging her breasts the way she liked it. I bit on them softly and she gasped once more. "Dean" she tried to get her hands free and I refused it.

"What is it?" I asked her and she closed her eyes as my fingers found their way inside her underwear. "Tell me what do you want?" I purred on her ear and she ground her hips against my neighbor the way she could.

"Jeans off" She ordered me and I chuckled and did as told. She smirked and I bit her once more on the neck making her moan in pleasure. She tried to get near me and I let her . She kissed my neck and shoulders as she tried to get her hands free.

"Today it's you" I refused to let her hands go free and she pouted before biting me on my shoulder. I moaned and crashed my lips against her angrily. I took her underwear off and then mine and threw them to the floor. Our naked bodies were glued together before I thrusted her. She arched her back in pleasure and followed the rhythm, I let her hands go free and they went straight to my head and back. Her hands roamed my body urging me to go faster and I complied.

""I love you She whispered in my ear tiredly as we lay close to each other. I snuggled on her and she smiled happily at me. I kissed her chest as my head laid there.

"I love you" Ii answered back and she hugged me with force.. I smiled and hugged her back with the same force.

Next day arrived and the sun woke us up. I heard her groan and curse.

"Damn sun" She cursed and I chuckled only to regret it later as my head was killing me. "Dean" She whined as she covered her head with a pillow. "My head hurts "She continued and I chuckled once more.

"Welcome to the hangover world, darling"" I said and she laughed only to grunt.

"I swear not to get drunk again" She swore with her fist high in the air as if she were Scarlet O'Hara from Gone With The Wind. I laughed and she chuckled.

"We should get up" I proposed. "Why don't we take a shower together?" I proposed with a smirk and she just looked at me. She sat down on the bed and massaged her temples trying to make the headache go away. I knelt behind her and massaged her shoulders. I leaned a bit forward. "So are you up for the shower?" I whispered on her ear and she shivered. She stood up leaving me confused. She walked to the bathroom and before she entered it she turned around and smirked my way.

"Are you coming or what?" She said and I jumped after her. After we had a long relaxing shower we got ready and went to have breakfast with my brother and Sylvain. We talked about the plan, what we were going to do and everything. We ended up frustrated as Sylvain and Eve kept sticking to their plan. So in the end, we decided t call Hawk and talk with him and see what he asks in return. We bought what was necessary to call this demon and draw the circles. We chanted what we had to and we waited fro him to appear.

"Maybe you siad it wrong, Sam" Eve started and Sam re read the notes and shook his head.

"No, I said it right" He retorted and Eve just shrugged her shoulders and looked around the room waiting for Hawk.

"Hello, my dear"Hawk greeted us as he hugged Sylvain form behind. His bright eyes held amusement as he looked at the jealousy of Sam who shoved him away and hugged Sylvain close to his body. "So why did you call me?" He asked us and Eve stepped forward. "Hello my dear" He hugged her and she just hugged him awkwardly. "What is it that you want to ask me" He stated more than asked.

"We were wondering if you could help us with something" Eve started as she acted all innocent and cute. I sighed and shook my head.

"Let me know how should I help you and then I'll decide what to do" Hawk sat down on the bed and waited for us to explain him everything,. Once we did it, he stood up and looked at Eve.

"What about Aaron?" He asked and I looked at Eve expectantly.

"He will die" She stated coldly.

"That's what I love about you, my alchemist" Hawk draped his arm around her shoulders and I growled. "You are cold"

"Yeah, I've been told that before" She side glanced at me and I shook my head. "So are you going to help us?"

"What do I get in return?" He asked and I sucked on my breath hoping for him not to ask something strange.

"What do you want?" Eve asked him and he neared her to him and whispered something in her ear.

"We are all int eh plan, so you better speak up" I protested and Hawk laughed walking my way.

"I told her that I want your offspring to have knowledge of alchemy" Hawk informed me and I looked at him confused.

"Why would you want that?" I asked him confused.

"Well, there are not many alchemists out there" He s rugged his shoulders. "I'm not saying that he/she has to fight a famous battle or anything. I just want him/her to know about alchemy, it might be handy for him" He concluded and I looked at Eve whose hand was on her belly. "So do you agree?"

"You better not lie to us or trick us. If our son/daughter suffers you die" Eve threatened him coldly and he smirked.

" I swear not to lie or trick you" He swore and we sighed a bit relieved.

"Why are you helping us?" My brother asked him.

"She helped me "

"When?" Eve asked him.

"When you killed Braden" He informed us and I looked at him confused as did my brother.

"He was one of Uvall's minions" Sylvain explained as she remembered the battle. "We were not together and Eve got severally injured with Pete"

"Why ?" Was all Eve asked.

"He was holding me captive fro not agreeing to Uvall's rules" Hawk explained.

"Ok, so are you with us?" Sam pressed and Hawk smirked at him before he nodded his head. "So, what do we need for your spell to work?"

"A photo of that Pete guy" Hawk informed us and Sylvain got a picture of Pete, Eve and her smiling. I looked at Sylvain who was sad and my brother hugged her close. I looked at Eve and saw her looking out of the window. I neared her and she smiled weakly at me.

"You ready for this?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

"Do you see yourself with children?" She asked me out of the blue.

"Well, yes, but not now" I answered her with a chuckled. She fake smiled at me and turned around to look at Hawk. What the hell is wrong with her?

"Everybody ready?" Hawk asked us and we nodded our head. "I need you near me, Eve" He offered her his hand to take and she took it. "You seem to be the one he wants"

"Well, I don't think that I'm the only one he looks for" My Eve answered as she looked at Sylvayn.

"Ok, I'll be there too" Sylvayn sighed frustrated.

"What is the meaning of this, Sylvayn?" My brother asked her and sh just looked at him.

"Pete has always tried to make a move on her, Sam. You don't need to worry about it, because she has always turn him down" Eve explained and I chuckled at my brother's reaction.

"Can we start already?" Sam retorted angrily.

"Ok, so we want Pete to look like Castiel so that you can kill him and Aaron thinks that you have killed Castiel so that he can return Shekinah's life back. Moreover, he will help you kill Uvall in the process. Then, you will need to marry Aaron" Hawk concluded and I growled at the last part.

"That is the plan" Eve answered looking down to the floor.

"I can't believe it" Sam said. "He tried to get in your pants. Did you ever let him?"

"Seriously, Sam. Are we really going to talk about this now?" Sylvayn asked him frustrated.

"Well, yes. Why didn't you tell me before?" He retorted and I saw how Eve tightened her grip on Hawk's hand.

"Do you really think that I would let someone like him get into my pants? What kind of woman do you take me for, Sam? I didn't think that you would behave like this. This is the reason why I never talk about any of my crushes or men who tried to get into my pants with you." Sylvayn walked out of the room and Sam just scoffed as if he thought that he was right.

"That proves that you wanted him to get into your pants" Sam screamed and that was the last straw as Hawk yelped in pain. I looked at Eve and saw her angry face.

"Could you f*cking stop this childish behavior, Samuel. She loves you. She has never let someone like Pete get too near her. She loved him as a brother, the same as me" She looked at me as if trying to make her point clear to me " How could you think so lowly of her?"

"Why don't we start with the spell so that we can end all this " Hawk proposed and Eve looked at me.

"And you don't think that you are so innocent. You tell me you love me, but you don't want to have offspring now"

"What the hell, Evania?" I asked confused and angry at the same time.

""Why don't we calm down first?" Hawk proposed again as if knowing something I didn't.

"Why wouldn't you want to have a son or a daughter ? Is it because you are scared of commitment?" She said and I looked at her shocked. Why was she so angry now? Why is she talking about commitment? I've never had doubts about my love for her. Hell, I even thought of proposing to her, but we can't. we can't get married and get children of our own in this world we live in. this is not the world that I want for my boy/girl.

"I'm going to start" Hawk informed us as he started canting the spell. He grabbed with force Eve's hand and she just scowled at me and looked at Hawk. "We need Sylvayn now" He ordered us and I just scoffed.

"Do something for humanity and get Sylvayn. " Eve retorted and I was about to answer back when Sylvayn got inside the room.

"Has he started? Because the sky´s got dark in seconds"

"Yes, take his hand" Eve said and the hunter did as told. Hawk continued chanting and suddenly the room began shaking as if there was an earthquake.

"Don't let go of my hand under no circumstance" Hawk ordered both women and they nodded their heads. I noticed how Hawk was beginning to go darker, that is, he was becoming as a dark hole in the middle of the room. I took hold of the table that was near me as the room started spinning. First it was slow, but then it took such speed that even Sylvayn and my Eve were having troubles staying close to the demon. I looked at Eve and saw how her hand glided to her face as crystal shards were getting stuck on her beautiful face. I screamed her name but the wardrobe of the room came to me. I grunted as the damn wardrobe took all my air form my lungs. I saw in pure fear as Eve was being sucked into the dark hole that Hawk became. I heard my brother scream for Sylvayn as she was being sucked too. I tried to move the wardrobe away from me, but I couldn't. I heard Eve and Sylvayn scream in pain. I heard Eve call my name and I tried as hard as I could to get to her, but I couldn't. minutes passed and the wind began to calm down. As the wind was calming down, Hawk recovered his body and face.

"Where are they?" I asked him as he fell to the floor panting. He looked at me and then, signaled to the right. I looked in that direction and found nothing. I stood up and walked towards him angrily.

**SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS FIRST FINAL CHAPTER? **

**PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING**


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all, I would like to deeply apologize for the time that has gone by since the last time I posted. Secondly, this is the last chapter of this story. Please review and comment. By the way, I started writing a Hobbit one-shot, if anyone is interested please message me and I'll give them a preview of the story.**

"They are next room" Hawk answered us as he plopped down to the floor tired. Sam and I ran to the other room where we found Sylvain and Evvy laying unconscious on the floor. We lay them on the beds and healed their wounds. We waited for them to wake up.

"Sh*t" I heard Sylvain cruse and Sam ran to her side. "Sam?" She asked confused.

"It's ok." Sam kissed her temple and lay next to her.

"Damn it" I heard Evvy curse as she rubbed her forehead. "I hate having headaches" She said.

"Are you ok?" I asked her though I already knew her comeback.

"What do you think"? I chuckled and lay her once again otne h bed.

"How about we go out for dinner?" Hawk proposed as he walked inside the room.

"Ok" Evvy sat down on the bed and tied her trainers. She stood up and wobbled a little bit. I grabbed her by the waist to not let her fall to the floor.

"You ok?" I asked her worried.

"Yes" She took my arm away and walked close to Hawk. We went to the bar and got dinner. It was the most relaxing dinner that we had since everything started with Pete. I saw Evvy smile fondly at how calm everyone was before her eyes landed on me and an expression of both sadness and anger crossed her face. We got back to our motel rooms and after taking a shower I got out of the bathroom and saw Evvy packing things in her bag. I neared her and she just ignored me.

"Mary" I said out of the blue and she turned around and looked at me madly.

"Who the hell is Mary?" She inquired.

"I would like to name my daughter Mary" She turned around and continued packing.

"Oh really?" She said as she shoved some jeans rather roughly on the bag.

"Yes" I smirked as I knew that sooner or later she will get really angry.

"Well, you didn't say that the other day" She screamed and I smirked even wider. "Why are you smirking?" She asked me frustrated

"You thought that I confused you for another woman" I stated with a chuckle.

"Well, it's not funny" She crossed her arms and I looked at her.

"I'm sorry for being like that the other day, but I don't want our offspring to live this life" I informed her and she sighed.

"Would you want me to…" She trailed off and I hugged her knowing what she was asking.

"Of course no" I said and I heard her sigh once again. "I want to have a boy so that I can teach him everything that I know"

"Eric" I heard her say and I got away from her and looked at her angrily.

"Who the hell is Eric?" I asked her angrily and she smirked.

"I want our son to have my brother's name" She informed me. "How can you think of me with another man?" She asked me and I kissed her lips.

"So Mary and Eric" I started and she nodded her head. "I like the names"

"Glad you like them" She smiled at me before kissing me. "We should rest" She stated and I nodded my head.

"Oops" I said as I accidentally let the towel slide down to the floor.

"We need to rest. Tomorrow is an important day" I heard her say and smirked. "Dean" SHE started but I kissed her once again. She sighed against my kiss as her hands roamed my naked body and well, you know what happened next.

_EVE POV_

"So, Sylvain and I are going first" I started and they nodded their head in agreement.

"Yes" Hawk started "Pete knows you two too well and he knows that you are going after him"

"Meanwhile, you three are going the other way around and try to kill as many demons as possible to get our way clear" I finished.

"That's it" Sam hugged Sylvain "We are not going to let you get hurt" HE reassured her.

"ok, shall we go?" I proposed and we headed towards Charming in Dean's car. We got our guns and knives ready and before walking towards the entrance of Charming we bid our goodbyes.

"Come back alive" Sylvain and Sam shared a sweet kiss.

"Don't do anything stup*d" Dean hugged me and I chuckled.

"You know that I'0m prone to doing stup*d things" I kissed him and he hugged me with even more force.

"I want the baby and you back" He told me with a serious face.

"I want Eric to have a dad" I told him "Although I could always find another dad for him" I teased him and he bit my neck "You better come back alive or I will find you in your spiritual life and kick your as*"

"Agreed" HE laughed and kissed me one last time.

"Protect them, Hawk" I told the demon who smiled my way.

"Ok, let's go" Sylvain urged and I followed her. As soon as we set our feet on Charming we noticed the strange mist that was surrounding the town. We walked around until we were stopped by a demon policeman who got us to a warehouse.

"Isn't this a warm welcome?" I commented sarcastically to Sylvain as we were shoved inside a dark room. I remembered that when I met Sue I was shoved into a similar room. We heard a door open and close.

"We were waiting for you" we heard Pete's voice. "I knew you were going to come for me" He switched on the lights and we saw that he was bruised and cut in many places.

"What happened to you?" Sylvain asked him and he neared her. He placed his hand on her cheek lovingly.

"Did you miss me?" He asked her and I got ready to strike if he tried anything strange.

"Who did that to you?" She asked him and he smiled at her.

"I missed you" HE confessed.

"Why did you betray us?" I asked him and he chucked moving away form Sylvain and walking my way.

"As straightforward as always. Well, I want power" He stated and I glared at him "So, when Uval came to me asking for my help in exchange of power, I agreed. My girlfriend didn't know my plans until she died and well, I was hoping that the same happened with you two, but alas, here we are."

"Why?" I repeated my question as I couldn't understand his way of thinking.

"Uval would be pleased to know that you are here" HE smirked before closing the door.

"We need to do it now" Sylvain urged me in the darkness of the room.

"Not yet. Let's see Uval and then, when they take us somewhere else we will call Aaron" I informed her.

"I don't want to kill Pete" She started.

"I know, Sylvain. I don't want to kill him either. But it him or us"

"I know" She agreed and we waited in silence for the demon to come. An hour went by and a really tall and lanky man entered the room blinding us with the light.

"Well, hello" The lanky man had greasy black hair that covered part of his face. His red eyes told us that he was a demon. We stood up and took a defensive stand. He laughed and neared us. "So you are Sylvain and Evvy" He started. "I've been waiting years to meet you" His eyes were on me the whole time. "I have many plans for your alchemy"

"Well, you better forget about those plans" I retorted though I had a really bad feeling about this demon. Hawk told us that he was a sadistic demon who found pleasure in suffering.

"No" HE bellowed in ager and we stepped away form the demon. He smirked our way and walked closer to us. I tried to stand in front of Sylvain but a force made me hit the wall.

"Sylvain" I screamed her name as Uval took her somewhere. I struggled against the invisible force that was keeping me against the wall. "Let her go" I bellowed.

"This is going to be fun" I heard Uval said with a cackle before slamming the door shut and making me fall to the floor. I looked for many ways out but my alchemy wouldn't work. I fell to the floor frustrated and waited for hours until a demon threw someone inside the room. I patted around the darkness until I found an unconscious body. I shook the body and it squirmed away form me.

"Who are you?" I asked the person.

"Evvy?" I heard Sam's voice. "Where is Sylvain?"

"They took her" I explained him. "Where is Dean?"

"They took him" He told me and I felt my blood boil. "WE need to find them"

"I know, where is Hawk?" I asked him.

"They took him too for treason" He informed me and I sighed.

"So we are alone" I continued

"Yes" HE sighed next to me. "We need to find a way out of here. Does your alchemy work?"

"Nope" I answered him.

"Have you seen Pete?" He asked me.

"Yes. Eh told us why he was with him, but he was completely bloodied and bruised"

"Do you think that there is a chance of him helping us?" HE asked me with hope in his voice.

"Not us" I started "But maybe Sylvain…"

"Ok, let's call him" Sam urged and I chuckled.

"Says the man who is jealous of Pete"

"Shut up, Evvy" I laughed and he grunted.

"Hello" I walked close to the door . "Could anyone help me, please?" I screamed and I heard footsteps coming my way.

"What" The guard snapped and I smirked.

"Hello, my sweet guard. Could you help me with the one you shoved inside the room, please?" I asked him politely and he opened the door. "You see" I started as the guard stood right in front of the seemingly unconscious body of Sam. "I don't like how he smells. He smells as if he shi*tted himself" I cringed my nose and the guards knelt beside Sam. I smirked and in that moment Sam pinned the demon down so that I could burn the demon's skin to its death. We stood up and ran out of the room cautiously looking everywhere to find Pete. Why? You might ask. Well, you will the reason in no time.

We bumped into some guards but we finished them off.

"I knew that you will find a way to escape" WE heard Pete state from behind us.

"Pete, they've got Sylvain" I said agitatedly. "We need to save her" I saw how worry crossed his face.

"What?" HE asked us.

"They took her hours ago and…" I trailed.

"I told him not to touch her. He could do anything with you. Whatever he wants, but not with Sylvain" Pete started walking and we followed him.

"I feel so loved" I muttered and Sam chuckled.

"Sylvain" Pete called her name as we got inside a room. I looked everywhere but noticed that Pete killed all guards with is alchemy. "Oh gosh" I heard him say and when we looked at Sylvain's state I gasped. What did they do to her? Some parts of her body were skinned. Her face was bruised, swollen and bloodied. They tortured her! I rushed to her side and used my alchemy to try and heal her wounds as best as I could.

"It's alright, Evvy" She stopped my hand as most of her wounds were healed. "Thank you" She said as Sam helped her stand "WE need to get out of here"

"You will get out of here. They will not" Pete started and I got a defensive stand. "You take it or leave it" He continued and I relaxed for a bit.

"Ok. Take Sylvain to a safe place and we will go back to the room" I started and I saw how Sam and Sylvain looked at me.

"What!" They exclaimed.

"At least she will be free" I told them with a look that said `do as I say or bear the consequences´.

"But" Sylvain protested.

"Let's go" Pete grabbed her by the hand which still got skin and led her out of the torture chamber.

"Why did you do that?" Sam inquired.

"It would be better, if we find Dean and Hawk and get out of here Aaron would see me kill Pete who would still be with Sylvain" I explained. "Now we have to ran, because I'm sure that he called the guards" WE ran out of the room and looked everywhere for Dean. We found Hawk in a cage and we got him free. We continued searching for Dean but we bumped into Uval.

"Hello, Evania" He said in that sickly voice. "Looking for someone?" HE said and in that precise moment we saw Dean hanging from some chains. He was unconscious and full of blood and bruises. I called his name and tried to run to him only to be stopped by a fist on my face. I recoiled back against Sam.

"Aaron" I called the angel and Hawk looked at me as if I was crazy. "Go look for Sylvain" I ordered the angel who didn't appear but I knew that he was listening.

"Evania" Sam started as he cleaned some blood form my face. "Why"

"IT would be easier" I started as my eyes didn't leave Uval who was smirking my way. "If he gets Sylvain, Pete will follow him"

"I see" Hawk started.

"Hawk, you traitor. You will receive the worst punished you have ever received. But, first let me finish with these monkeys" He started and raised a hand.

"Get ready" I advised Sam who nodded his head. I darted towards Uval who cackled as I attacked him and he evaded all my attacks.

"You are just worthless, Evania" He started as he grabbed my arm and skinned it. I screamed in pain and I heard Dean's voice call me. "This skin" He said as he held my arm's skin in his hand "Is mine" He tossed the skin aside and tried to skin my other arm. I burn his hand and he growled. "You are going to die!" He screamed as he slashed me furiously with his long nails. A bright light blinded us and I felt arms around my waist. I looked up and saw Aaron. I sighed a little bit relieved. Next to him was Sylvain who helped Sam get Dean free from the shackles.

"Remember" Aaron started as I felt my wounds begin healing "Kill Castiel and I'll deal with Uval" I nodded my head and I called for Castiel hoping that Pete would act as planned. Dean, Sam and Sylvain started fighting Uval and as I was about to do the same, Pete walked inside the room. He looked completely mad.

"There he is" Aaron started with a smirk and I hid mine. "Kill him" He ordered me.

"Yes" I ran towards Pete with my alchemy activated. I burnt him in several places and he hurt me in many others. "You have to die, Pete" I stated and he shook his head.

"You are the one who has to die" He stopped and looked at me "That way I'll be the strongest man alive" HE finished his sentence and before he could utter any other word , I stroke him with my fist. My fist went through his body as he choked on his own blood. "You…" He said before falling to the floor.

"HE is dead" I declared to Aaron who smirked and attacked Uval.

"Evvy" I heard Dean call my name as I fell to the floor. I cherished his cheek with a smile. "Are you ok?" He asked me as he tried to stop all the bleeding of my wounds.

"Look at you" I started and healed his wounds with my alchemy.

"Save your strength" Sam started as his eyes where on the fight. "Aaron is losing"

"What?" I exclaimed "It cannot be possible"

"Well, it is possible" Sylvain said as she drew her gun and knife.

"Sue" I started with tears in my eyes "Without him, Sue cannot come back"

"We will deal with that later" Dean urged as he saw how the angel died. "He is coming"

"WE should attack him from different places" Sylvain proposed and I nodded my head in agreement "Sam and I will go to his right while Dean and you will take the left. Hawk will take the front"

"Ok" Dean helped me stand up and held my hand in his "We will get out of this one, Evvy. We will have a healthy son"

"Or daughter" I chuckled as we walked to the left without Uval noticing us as he was fighting Sylvain and Sam.

"Gosh, if she is like you then I'm done" HE joked and I laughed before punching Uval with all our force. We fought until we were all on the floor.

"I think that it's time for me to get serious" Hawk stated as he stood up and I realised that his hands were shining black.

"Couldn't you have done it before?" Dean retorted.

"Grab onto something" Hawk advised and we did as told.

"You are nothing but a worthless demon, Hawk" Uval taunted him as he tried to walk his way but couldn't. He looked madly at us as he tried to get to us.

"Last time I checked, I was the right hand of the king of Hell. I think that I deserve some credit" Hawk protested and we were surrounded by darkness. I grabbed with force to Dean's hand as wind began picking up. "We will see each other in another life" Hawk smiled to us before a high pitched noise was heard. I hugged Dean with force as I screamed in pain to the intensity of the noise and the wind. I felt myself faint and when I woke up I was laying over Dean.

"Dean" I called his name and he woke up groggily. He place his hands on my face and looked at my eyes before kissing me. "We need to find Sylvain and Sam" I urged him as we tried to stand up.

"We are fine" Sam walked our way with a limping Sylvain. I hugged both of them and walked out of the warehouse we were in to find that Charming was a ghost town. I looked around shocked as I remembered how full of life it was the last time I came here.

"The town served its purpose" We heard a female voice form behind. We turned around and we found Sue standing there. I ran to her with tears in my eyes and hugged her with force "Thank you, Evania" The angel smiled as she hugged me.

_6 months later _

Dean was laying next to me on the sofa with his hand on my womb. He cherished my womb lovingly and would look at me surprised whenever Eric kicked inside my womb. Dean would always state that our son would be the most handsome man alive and would inherit his personality and skills. He would proudly state that he would take her to a baseball match and buy him a baseball bat. I would always smile at him and state that Eric would get most of my brother's traits.

When looking back in time, I never regretted anything that I did because it got me to where I am now. Castile and Sue are happy and she promised to look after Eric when I was needed on a mission. Sam and Sylvain were waiting for their first daughter. We never thought of what the future might bring us. We always lived the moment.

**I know may be it was a bit rushed. Did you like it? Please tell me what you thought of this story.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
